Learning to Love Again
by Miss.Hood
Summary: Kate's new to Tokyo and its racing scene so how does she know Takeshi? Then Han helps her and she begins to question everything she knows about this world. But when she begins to trust is that when everything falls apart and she finds nothings as it seems
1. Introduction

Kate drove slowly through the busy streets of Tokyo, watching the people on the streets walking faster than she was driving. She would have liked to be on her bike, pushing it faster at dangerously quick speeds while drifting through corners and dodging people. She had always loved it, especially back home in Australia. Especially when she was late for work, but luckily for day she was running early.

Kate was from Australia, Newcastle to be exact though no one could guess she was from such a sunny place like Australia. She had pale white skin, not sickly pale just pale. She had dark blonde curls that came half way down her back and she was always brushing her fringe slash bangs back off her face. Her eyes were light blue not pale but a healthy cheeky blue. Kate stood to be about five foot five which helped her to blend better in with the Tokyo scene despite being blonde. Being from Australia you would think she had an Australia accent but in fact she spoke with a slight British accent as she was born in England but moved to Australia when she was four. This made her Japanese sometimes hard to understand but most that she worked with now understood her. She had a very laid back, easy going style going more into the stereotypical class that all Australians were put in – down to earth, almost too down to earth.

Kate was a nurse and a brilliant one at that; she always went beyond the call of "duty". It also helped that she was trying to study to become a doctor, though it was slow work and it would take her years to get her doctor's degree especially when it was in another language!

"Good morning Kate, I take it you had a pleasant evening?" Aya greeted as she walked in.

Aya, like Kate, was a nurse. Where Kate was one of the head nurses - head nurse of the maternity ward - Aya was simply one of the attending nurses which meant she worked in different departments. Kate smiled at her and took a couple of the files off her hands. As Kate flipped through her schedule and various patient files as she walked, Aya updated her on all, the goings on until they reached the nurses' quarters.

"Has Doctor Kato come in today?"

"No not yet, he'll be coming in later. His wife is still suffering from morning sickness. The poor dear is six months and still has morning sickness,"

"Okay. I'm going to grab a cup of coffee and start on the rounds,"

Aya nodded and scurried off. Kate sighed with a smile and walked into the tiny kitchen. Kate had moved to Tokyo eight months ago from her apartment in Australia. She transferred straight from the hospital in Australia to the one in Japan, no questions asked which is what she needed at the moment. And what was even better, was even though she was young, no one over here doubted her knowledge or experience.

Kate was twenty-four. Twenty-four wasn't young or inexperienced considering that Kate had grown up looking after and caring for people. When she was twelve she got a "part time" job as an assistant to a nurse – unofficially of course. Kate took her skills that she learnt and practiced on the neighbourhoods various animals and secretly on her friends.

Now she was head nurse at an overseas hospital and practically running her own wing. The only thing really missing in her life was family and friends. Sure she had them back home but here in Tokyo, she had yet to make any a close friend. Aya was the closest she had as a friend and she was really just a work friend.

Kate looked at the time, eight in the morning and already she was ready to head back to her apartment. Maybe it was a good thing she made her schedule so tight…

* * *

><p><em><strong>...Fast and Furious...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Kate studied the chart for the last time that day. She had pulled a double shift and surprisingly wasn't dead on her feet. She flicked the chart shut and stood up. She put the charts in the out tray, ready for the eleven thirty late shift. She tucked her chair in and grabbed her jacket from the chair. She slid it on and walked out to the hallway.<p>

"Heading home Kate?" Lilli asked.

Lilli was another nurse that worked with Kate but she just worked in Kate's ward. There were about five in total that worked with Kate and in her ward all the time.

"Or are you going partying tonight? I would if I have a long weekend!" Nayla told her with a grin. "Flirt with a few guys, drink a little and party like there's no tomorrow!"

"I think I might though I don't know where,"

"I might know a place," Aya suggested. "It's a club, a lot of street racers and models hang out there. The owner is a friend of the family,"

"Aya, I've been to hundreds of clubs with all the same girls. I want somewhere new,"

"This place is different; trust me."

Kate doubted that but Aya seemed so sure.

"Okay," Kate said grabbing a pen out of her pocket. "Where's the place?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>...Fast and Furious...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Kate had to admit, Aya was right. This club was different, a lot different. Kate had met Aya out the front and Aya led her inside. Aya had introduced Kate to Neela, a close friend who like Kate was an Australian who ended up in Tokyo. Though Kate didn't think she had stayed there long as her ascent wasn't very heavy. But Neela had been distracted and when Kate saw the young American – she was sure he was Texan – Kate knew it was nothing personal.<p>

"Hi, I'm Twinkie," a young boy said as he bounced over to her. "Aya thought you could use someone to show you around. When she called Neela, I was there and volunteered. A pretty lady shouldn't be here alone,"

"Nice to meet you Twinkie," she said with a smile at the sixteen/seventeen year old.

The music blared and they slowly moved together talking and Kate found that Twinkie was quite a character.

"Who's that over there? The tall Korean over there with all the models over there?"

Kate was eyeing a tall Asian man, probably Korean. He had at least two models off each arm and others surrounding him. He was very handsome with dark hair and dark eyes. She felt her cheeks heat so she sipped on her drink, hoping Twinkie wouldn't notice.

"Who Han? Yeah, he always has models off his arms,"

"Does he book models or runs a company for models? What's his deal?"

Twinkie laughed and shook his head.

"He does a bit of everything, ya know? He owns this club and models like to party. What do you do?"

"I'm a nurse,"

Kate didn't like to go into too much detail about what she actually did as many used her friendship as a way at using her and she had been used before. Twinkie sensed it was a touchy subject and quickly changed it.

"Oh God," she whispered as several Japanese young men walked in. "I didn't think they'd be here,"

Twinkie turned to where she was looking and choked on his drink.

"You know them?"

"Yeah, um, I've had some dealings with them. Excuse me,"

Kate moved as far away as possible from them, heading anywhere but here. Unfortunately Kate hadn't been fast enough as the men saw her and zoned in on her.

"Looky here, it's Katie Scott," Takeshi drawled as he joined her. "It's so nice to see you again,"

She swallowed. She eyed the exit before turning to Takeshi.

"Hello Takeshi," Kate said with a forced smile, "Long time no see."

Takeshi wrapped an arm around her waist. She held back the shudder that threaten to race through her body. He pulled her into him and she frowned.

"Katie, how is your dear sister? I haven't seen her in a while,"

"She's doing great now that she's not in Japan,"

Takeshi chuckled at her and backed her up against the wall. She swallowed as her back hit the wall.

"No," she said trying to push him off her but he was a lot strong then she was. "Get off me Takeshi,"

He lent down to her started kissing her neck while his boys crowded around her. She struggled against him, trying to push him away from her.

"No," she said firmly as his hands touched her. "Get off me,"

"D, she said to stop,"

Kate looked around Takeshi to see that her lifesaver was Han, the guy she had been eyeing early. She had never felt so grateful before.

"Han, this is just business," Takeshi told him but he moved away from her. "See you later Katie Scott,"

Kate sighed with relief as Takeshi left her to annoy someone else.

"I don't know how to say thank you enough," Kate told him. "If you hadn't of come… well things wouldn't have ended well for me,"

"You should avoid Takeshi and his crew," Hand said, moving closer. "What did you do to get involved with him?"

"It's a long story. Look, I should go before Takeshi comes back and decides to ignore you,"

Kate moved through the crowd much easier this time. She caught Aya and told she was leaving; Aya stayed after much debate. Once she was outside, she went to call a cab but was stopped when Han came up behind her.

"Are you walking back to your place?"

"Ah, no, I was going to call a cab,"

Kate eyed the man and against everything she knew, she felt like she could trust the Korean.

"Come on, I'll drive you home,"

He walked off, leaving her alone and not giving her any choice in the matter.

"Wait! I don't even know you. You could be one of Takeshi's crew. Thanks for the offer but no thanks,"

"Look, I know Takeshi. Whatever he had on you, it's not going to go away. And I wouldn't want a pretty young girl like you to get hurt; it wouldn't sit well on my conscience,"

Kate raised an eyebrow at him.

"Come on, I don't bite,"

"Fine, but try anything and you'll regret it,"

Han chuckled and led her through to a garage where like a hundred very expenses and exotic cars were.

"Which is yours?"

"Your pick though I'd pick the blue and orange skyline seeing that I'm the only one that drives it. By the way, I'm Han,"

"Kate,"

Kate climbed into the passenger seat as Han slid easily into the driver's seat and started the engine. He revved the engine a little and she rolled her eyes at him.

"If you kill me tonight, I will kill you," she threatened.

Han chuckled.

"Where do you want to be dropped off?"

She gave him directions to her apartment and relaxed into his seat. She sighed causing Han to look over at her.

"Long night?"

"Long week," she replied, running her fingers through her hair. "Tokyo is taking a toll on me,"

Before Han could reply, she cut him off by giving him directions. A few minutes later they pulled up at her block of apartments.

"Thanks for the lift Han," she said shutting the door. "I'm sure we'll see each other again,"

Han watched her enter the building and pulled out a packet of red liquorice. He was sure he would see her again real soon…

* * *

><p><em><strong>...Fast and Furious...<strong>_


	2. Seeing The City

The next morning she decided when she woke was that the sun hated her. It was just too bright. After not much success of trying to get back to sleep, Kate climbed out of bed, took a shower and then decided to have brunch. It was rare for her to take full days off; she always worked sixteen or sometimes even twenty hours a day. Being a nurse, let alone a head nurse was hard but she loved every second of it.

As her brunch cooked, she checked her messages. As she lived on the different side of the world it was hard to catch people even though it was only a two hour time difference. Her main contention between her family and her was email. Once a week she would get a phone call from her parents and her sister making sure that she was still alive and breathing. Kate pressed the answer button on the machine and two messages flowed through.

"_Hey Katie, it's Stace. I know you're probably asleep or at work but I thought I would just tell you that Maggie from across the street is engaged and has asked for your number. She'll be calling in the next couple of days to tell you herself as she wants you as a bridesmaid. I tried to discourage her but it was no use. I'll email the rest of the details but I thought I should give the heads up as you only check your emails once a day! See ya soon,"_

Beep. Kate smiled. She grew up with Maggie so she wasn't surprised that Maggie wanted her at the wedding. The date of the wedding could be an issue but Kate reckoned she could do it. Stacey Cullen was Kate's best friend apart from her sister Lisa. Stacey had been in every class right through to year twelve with Kate and knew most of her secrets.

"_Hi sweetie. I just wanted to check that my oldest daughter was still alive. Your father and I are going on holidays soon so if you can't catch us before the twenty-fifth then we're in America. I hope we can talk before we leave. Love you sweetheart,"_

Beep. The reply from the answering machine asked if she wanted to hear the messages again and after not much thought, she deleted both. She got her breakfast and then situated herself in front of the T.V. She put in a movie and then as she ate, she checked her emails.

She replied to all, not saying much but saying the same thing on all. She surfed the internet for a while before trying to focus on the movie, which she found in creditably hard to do as her thoughts kept returning to Han. He was different from many of the guys that she usually met in Japan. She could tell he was a playboy but something in his eyes told her that wasn't the whole story. She almost felt she could trust him but she didn't even know his last name. And playboys, no matter how nice they could be, were only ever after one thing and she was not about to become another notch in anyone's belt.

She decided on a movie marathon and as she watched she sketched absently. Kate had always loved drawing in front of the T.V.; she found that when she drew in front of the T.V. all her drawings were unique and well in her mind awesome. By the time she finished the third movie she was starting to crave air. Changing out of her pyjama's into a pair of skinny jeans and dark blue singlet top, she decided to see what place she could find to eat. She grabbed her leather jacket as she walked out the door. Surprisingly there was a chill in the air and as she put on her jacket, she felt her lungs taken in the much needed air…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p>Han walked down the street <em>munching<em> on a packet of chips. He was looking for new spots for business while taking in the whole scene. That's how come he found Kate wandering the streets looking a little lost.

"Afternoon Kate," Han greeted as she walked up.

"Hi Han. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question,"

She grinned and shrugged.

"I thought I'd try and find a place to eat but that isn't going too successfully,"

"Come on; I'll get you some food,"

Han led her across the street to a small noodle place that Kate had dismissed earlier. She paused. The place looked run down and definitely looked like the sort of place where you'd definitely get food poisoning.

"Han, have you been in here before?"

He turned to her and gave her a lopsided grin.

"Of course. I know the owners; it's safe Kate,"

She nodded and followed him in. The owners made a fuss over Han which made Kate smile. She laughed as the old Japanese man scolded him and Han simply nodded and apologized. Twenty minutes later, they were back walking down the street and Kate was trying not to giggle.

"It wasn't that funny,"

"Who was that anyway? Your father?"

He shook his head.

"I boarded with them when I first arrived here. I usually call in once a week but I haven't in a while,"

Kate nodded.

"How long have you been here?"

"What is this, twenty questions?" Han asked, and though the question could have seemed rude or unwelcomed, his voice was light.

"Quite possibly; you don't have to answer but I'll answer any question you ask,"

"Okay," he said with a nod. "I've been here three or so years I suppose. You?"

"Eight months; what exactly is it that you do?"

"Getting into the deep questions now. I run a garage basically,"

"Basically? Do you run something on the side?"

"You could say that,"

Feeling like she was getting the cold shoulder, she dug into her noodle box. Han glanced over to her and from what Aya had told him, she could be a very hard person to read. Normally he could read nearly anyone and knew what they were thinking or doing. But as he looked at Kate, he realised he might have just met his match.

"Why are you in Tokyo? What do you do?"

"I'm a nurse at one of the local hospitals so that's why I'm here now. I came here originally for a family reason but I liked it so I moved over,"

Han nodded but he had a feeling that she was lying.

"Have you done much sightseeing?"

"You just took my question," she told him. "But no I haven't; I've just been working and sleeping. You know pulling double shifts a lot of the time and doing a side job. Trying to keep up with Tokyo is hard work,"

Han gave her a loop sided grin.

"Tokyo is one of the cities that never sleep," he told her. "But that's not much of a life,"

"What can I say, I don't have a life. Hey, is that…"

She trailed off as soon she recognised exactly who it was. She spun on her heel and turned in the opposite direction. Han followed her lead but felt them tailing them. He pulled her down an alley. Han led her easily through the city and once Kate was successfully lost they had had lost their tail.

"What's your story with DK?"

"Now that's a deep question," she replied as she recognised the place Han had dragged her too – his garage. "And I have only just met you so I think we can wait before we go revealing such deep and dark secrets,"

She walked into the garage and noticed a new car.

"Do you fix cars?"

"Yeah, you know anything about cars?"

Kate walked over to a radio and pulled out her IPod. She plugged it in and let her music stream through. She ditched her jacket and walked back over to the car Han had just popped the lid.

"A little. My dad's a part time mechanic. I hung around the garage and picked up a couple of things,"

Han nodded and stuffed the packet of chips he had in his pocket.

"Well, show us what you got doc,"

She simply smirked…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p>When Twinkie, Sean and Neela walked in after school, Kate had practically fixed the car. Han stood beside the car as she leant over the hood with his arms cross over his chest.<p>

"Hey Kate! Has Han got you coned into fixing his cars as well?"

"Nah, just proving somethin',"

Han kept his face neutral but Kate could see the smirk in his eyes.

"Races tonight; you comin'?" Sean asked as they all walked over to study the car.

"Races aren't really my scene anymore," Kate explained. "And aren't you lot under age?"

After much explaining that they weren't drinking, Kate let them slink away.

"You should come," Han said as she put her jacket back on.

She scoffed.

"Right and is Takeshi going to be there?"

Han nodded.

"Then no I won't go but thanks for the offer. Hey Twink, can you drop me home?"

Twinkie reappeared and was glad to give her a ride.

"See ya soon Han,"

He just smiled knowingly. Twinkie's car wasn't what Kate had in mind but it got her home in one piece.

"Thanks for the lift,"

She climbed out of the car and shut the door.

"Yo Kate," Twinkie called out after her causing her to turn back. "Han's not really involved with Takeshi. He just lets Takeshi think that. He's a good guy,"

"Are you suggesting that me and Han are an item?"

"You might be; maybe not now but soon. And he needs someone like you around,"

Twinkie hopped back in his car and drove off leaving Kate wondering what went through that boy's mind. She climbed up the stairs but wished she had stayed at Han's.

"What are you doing here Morimoto? Shouldn't you be at DK's lap?"

She pushed past him with little success seeing that he pushed her against the wall.

"Get the hell off me!" she screamed as he grabbed her hands putting them above her head with one hand, refusing to let her go. She struggled against him causing him to smirk.

"Keep that up sweetheart and we'll have to take this to the bedroom,"

She stopped moving causing him to chuckle.

"I got a message for you," he told her as he lent down, kissing her exposed neck. "You are to keep away from Han,"

"Han Solo? I thought he was a character in a movie,"

He pressed himself up against her causing her to shut her mouth.

"Don't think we haven't forgotten our little deal. Just because Takeshi hasn't sent anyone over doesn't mean we won't take you up on it,"

She blanched. That deal was made to save her sister and she never thought she'd be around long enough for the threat to be made. It was her own fault for staying in Tokyo.

"Okay, but it won't stop Han from coming around,"

Morimoto smirked.

"Such a pretty little thing," he said as he backed off her and let her go. "Stay away from all of them,"

He was gone as quickly as he had appeared. Kate let herself in and locked the door behind her. Once she triple checked that she locked the door she felt safe enough to get changed. She pulled her on pyjamas on, made herself some cereal and decided to call home; she wanted to talk to her family.

"_Hello?"_ Kate's mother Louise answered tiredly.

"Hey mum, it's Kate I mean Anne,"

Louise was the only one to call Kate Anne. When asked why, she answered, 'If I wanted a daughter called Kate I would have called her Kate. Her name is Anne so I'm going to call her Anne.' Kate's real name was Anne Katrina but she hated the name Anne. She changed it to Katrina and shortened it to Kate. Now she only went by Kate.

"_Hello Anne. Well this is a nice surprise, are you okay? You're not in any trouble are you?"_

"No mum, I just missed you that's all. I thought I would give you a call instead of emailing you but I can hang up and email you if you want,"

There was no way Kate was going to tell Louise that Takeshi was hanging around again. After the incident with Lisa, Louise didn't want Kate in Tokyo. Kate couldn't blame her but she was learning so much more then she would back home.

"_Oh, well that's okay then,"_ she said rather put out. _"And you're sure you're okay? Because you can come home whenever you want. We're only a flight away,"_

"I know mum, but I'm really loving being here at the moment. This place is so inspiring,"

They talked for ten more minutes before Kate heard people calling out to Louise.

"Good; I guess I better let you go. Lisa mentioned you've got a dinner so that would be very soon,"

"_Yeah I have to start the cooking. Love you sweetheart,"_

"Love you too mum, bye,"

Kate held onto the phone listening to the beep for a minute before hanging up. She missed her family now more then ever. She put the phone back in its rightful spot and climbed into bed. She wished for sleep knowing that even though she would sleep, it would be fitful and full of dreams regarding Takeshi…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_


	3. A Big, Big Problem

The next month, Kate found it easy to avoid Han and his crew. She pulled all nighters and double shifts while ignoring any phone call that could have come from Han. Takeshi sent small reminders every couple of days not that she needed them. And everything was going extremely well until the disaster of Monday the twenty second.

"Kate, we have a problem," Aya told her.

Kate turned to Aya as a couple of the other nurses joined her; they stood behind Aya waiting.

"Big or little?"

"Big; it's a big, big problem,"

Kate stood up and turned to Aya.

"What's the problem?" Kate asked, preparing herself for the worst.

"There's been an accident. A street race of some sort and it's pretty bad. The doctors need all nurses down there but we're short staffed,"

Kate had hoped that something like this wouldn't happen today of all days. And when she heard street race, she knew somehow Takeshi was involved.

"Okay Aya and Lilli you stay up here to look after the patients. Get everyone else down there and prepare to help the doctors. Aya any problems page me directly,"

Aya nodded as Kate ran a hand through her hair. Everyone rushed off as Kate sighed and hoped that she didn't have to see Takeshi at all. She along with the other nurses rushed down to the ER and was surprised to find so many citizens – regular Joes that were injured. Straight away her nurses got straight to work leaving the more serious ones to the head nurses of the different departments.

Kate let out a long breath as she assessed the situation but paused in her tracks as she caught Han standing at the back of the room. He gave her a lopsided grin making her turn away from him that much faster. She barely got ten steps in before Han caught her arm.

"Let me go Han, I have a nursing staff to organise,"

"Why you avoiding me? I assume it's me because you're still taking calls from Twinkie and Neela,"

She sighed and looked around. Seeing a spare examination room off to the side, she rubbed Han's wrist and pulled him into the small room. She pulled the blinds down and locked the door behind her.

"I'm not avoiding you. Work has just been really busy and I've had no spare time; I'm barely taking phone calls from Twinkie or Neela."

"I don't believe that. Now let's talk,"

"Right now? Not possible because in case you haven't noticed the whole ER is full of injured people!"

"Okay, when do you knock off?"

"Half twelve,"

"Midnight?"

She nodded.

"But I have a break around nine,"

"Okay, I'll wait out the front for you. Meet me there at nine,"

He didn't give her a choice or a chance to argue because he walked out of the examination room. She followed him out and then threw herself into the work. It was hard long work and when nine rolled around she was glad for the coffee break.

Kate found him easily enough as she walked out in her scrubs. He was leaning against his car with his arms crossed over in front of him. His car window was down and as she got closer she saw he had been reading a magazine.

"No talking, coffee first," she said as she reached him.

Han nodded and followed her across the road to a small coffee place that was open twenty-four hours. The owner greeted Kate warmly knowing her from her late shifts and frequent visits. Knowing her order off by heart, he took Han's and they only had to wait a few minutes for the coffee. After paying they went back out to his car. She leant against his car taking a large sip of her coffee with a slightly large smile. Han grinned and joined her against the car.

"I shouldn't be here,"

"Why? Because believe or not, you are now a part of our crew and we look after our own,"

"I can't be here," she told him after a moment, after his words sunk in.

"Can't what?"

"Be here with you, Takeshi… I just can't,"

Han gave her a quizzical look and she shook her head. He opened the door and waited for her to get in. When she didn't move Han pushed her toward the opened door and she grumbled under her breath as she got in.

"What do you want to talk about?" Kate asked as Han drove through the streets. "And I only have half an hour, twenty minutes now," she told him as she glanced at her watch pointedly.

"You can start with why Takeshi has men watching you and why you can't see us anymore,"

She sighed.

"It doesn't start there. I can't tell you really, I shouldn't tell you."

Han looked her and she shook her head.

"I think I'm going to regret this but first, can I trust you?"

He nodded. Kate studied him for a moment. Something told her to trust him, even though she normally wouldn't.

"Okay; I was in Australia just having finished my nursing degree and finally was in a great place in my life when my baby sister decided she wanted to travel the world. She got to Tokyo and got mixed up in drugs and Takeshi. I had to come over and rescue her. I made a deal with Takeshi and he has just decided I'm interesting,"

"You're being vague,"

She laughed and took a sip of her drink.

"I'm being vague?" she giggled. "Doesn't matter that I'm being vague or keeping things from you, Takeshi is going to come for me. It'll only be a matter of time,"

"That won't happen. I'll talk to him and you can stay with me,"

"You don't even know what's going on. How can you "protect" me? And before you say anything, I do not need protecting from Takeshi,"

Han let it slide what she said about being protected and moved onto how he would look after her. Not just him but the team as well.

"I mean it. Plus you'd be a good influence on the younger ones and we need someone like you around,"

"Really? You don't have too; you barely know me,"

"I'm a good judge of character and I trust my gut. Right now my gut is telling me that you're someone that needs someone to look out of them; not protect them."

"Well then I'll trust your gut to be right. Now come on Drifter, get me some food! Then you can get be back to the hospital,"

Han simply smirked. When they got back to the hospital things were surprisingly running quite smoothly. Han dropped her off and as she shut the door, Han leant over to her.

"You never did tell me why you were avoiding us?"

"Takeshi said not to go near you,"

She smiled and leant in the window.

"But I was never very good at following orders,"

Han chuckled and watched her walk away, noticing the slight swing of her hips as she walked. What was it about this girl?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p>Han drove quietly through the streets of Tokyo. Kate was asleep in the passenger seat, curled up and as much as he would have preferred to drive faster to get back to the garage faster, he didn't want to risk crashing with her like that. It was two in the morning – she had to stay longer than planned – and somehow he had convinced Kate to let him drive her home. But she said to take her back to his place because she wanted to sleep in tomorrow morning. Her reasoning was she always slept in late when over at someone else's place.<p>

He pulled up and immediately noticed Morimoto car was there. Han climbed out of the car; Kate jerked awake as the car stopped and as Han touched her shoulder. She sat up and looked around coming to a rest on Morimoto. She rolled her eyes at him and got out of the car, shutting the door with a slam.

"She's to come with me,"

She rolled her eyes at him again.

"I'm standing right here and I'm going nowhere," Kate told them stubbornly.

"She is going to stay with me; now get out," Han confirmed, his voice hard.

Morimoto backed off with a smirk and hands raised, hopping back in his car. Kate watched Morimoto drive away and let out a breath of relief.

"He'll be back with Takeshi," she told him. "I should go,"

"No, stay. I can deal with Takeshi,"

Just as he finished speaking two exotic looking cars drove in. Takeshi got out of his and gave Kate a wicked grin.

"Get in Morimoto's car now,"

"Get lost Takeshi. I fixed up your mess at the hospital and even lied to the doctors okay? So leave me alone,"

Takeshi smirked as Han kept his face schooled into a blank stare. He didn't know what Kate had going on but it did sound good.

"You think I did that? You've seen nothing yet darling,"

"I'm staying with Han tonight and tomorrow afternoon I'll go to work. You need to leave now,"

Han stood by her side.

"D, I'll keep her in line for you,"

Takeshi turned to Kate and then Han.

"Okay," Takeshi agreed with Han. "But you've just agreed to another little agreement,"

She refused to freeze, gulp or even pale. She simply cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Oh?"

"You come to the racers as team medic,"

"I can't do that. I'm not a doctor and I work most nights,"

"Well that's why I'm going to get your schedule and have Han make sure you turn up,"

"Or what?"

"I might just give you to Morimoto, he doesn't have someone at the moment and he's earned it, don't you think?"

She clenched her jaw and reminded herself who she was doing this for. Morimoto moved eagerly near her.

"I'll do it, okay? I just can't do it every night,"

Takeshi smirked and nodded. He then walked over to her and pulled her into him. She knew it was better not to resist.

"Don't leave,"

She nodded and Takeshi kissed her cheek but left a longer lasting disgusting feeling. They left a few minutes later.

"I think you have some explaining to do," Han told her as he pulled out a packet of chips watching DK leave.

Kate walked over to a nearby lounge and sat down, pulling her legs up under her.

"You know I was in Australia when I got this call from my mum. Lisa – my sister – had gone missing. The last they heard from her was over a month ago and they were worried. Lisa was never one to get lost or not call home or even go travelling by herself. But she did only because of her stupid friends. Anyway, my parents begged me to go to Tokyo and find her. They said she had been hanging around a couple of guys, one called Morimoto. So I packed up and flew straight to Tokyo. It took me about a month to find her and when I did, she was in a really bad state. She was on drugs and partying wildly and drinking like there was no tomorrow. She was also doing stuff for Takeshi. It took me a couple of weeks, but I was able to make a deal with Takeshi. I got her back home and then moved over here a couple of months after she got clean. Takeshi has this sick pleasure in torturing me and rearranging our "deal" to suit him,"

Han didn't say anything as he down beside her.

"What was the deal?"

She let a deep breath out.

"If any street racers or street race accidents come to the hospital I make sure everyone survives or nearly everyone survives. I make sure my team looks after them and that the doctors and sometimes police don't ask too many questions. To save my sister, I had to replace her except I had an actual skill he could use,"

Han looked at her.

"You'll leaving something out," he pointed out. "Spill,"

She sighed.

"Not tonight please? I just want to sleep,"

Han nodded.

"There's a spare room upstairs. Come on,"

Kate followed him up silently and was glad everyone else was asleep. Once in the room, she stumbled to the bed. Han flicked the light off once she was in bed. Kate was asleep within thirty seconds…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_


	4. Navy as in Marines?

Kate didn't know where she was as she woke up the next morning. It took her several moments to work out where she was. Once she worked out she was at Han's, she couldn't help but relax against the satin sheets. She could hear people outside and at a quick glance at her watch she realised that she had over slept. She got out of the bed reluctantly and was glad to find that she was still wearing the same clothes as last night.

"Morning," Twinkie greeted as she walked down the stairs to the lower level of the garage. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine. Shouldn't be at school?"

Twinkie took one look at his watch.

"I have time,"

"Well I don't. I have to get back to my apartment. I have this huge staff meeting this afternoon, and I need to shower and prepare,"

"I'll take you," Han said from upstairs as he hung over the railing. "Just give me a second,"

"Thanks," Kate said softly. "You don't have to do that,"

Han gave her a look and she gave in easily. Han disappeared for a moment and Twinkie picked up his bag.

"You must have made a pretty big impression on Han," Twinkie told her. "He only takes in strays if he sees something he likes in them."

Han walked down a moment later and over to her.

"You coming?"

Han dropped her off at her place and after thanking him she went inside. The rest of the day was tiresome and as she exited the hospital the next morning after her shift she was glad when she saw Han leaning against his car eating something sugary from a packet.

"Hey,"

"Hey," he replied.

"What are you doing here?"

"Twinkie wants you to come around and I thought you might like to hang out,"

"I need sleep first," she told him tiredly.

Han opened the door for her and she hopped in. Han started the engine and drove in the direction of the garage.

"Can you not treat me differently?" she asked quietly after a moment. "Just because Takeshi had this over me, can you just not treat me differently?"

"Wasn't going too,"

She smiled and nodded. Kate closed her eyes and relaxed into the sleep. Han liked that she was comfortable enough with him to just curl up and sleep in the car with him. Han pulled up at the garage and Kate immediately heard a loud crash waking her up. She opened her eyes tiredly and stretched lazily.

"What was that?"

"That is the sound of Sean learning how to drift," Han replied, his eyes running over her body.

"Well I need sleep; can I crash in the room I stayed in last time?" she said ignoring the look he was giving her.

Han nodded and watched her stagger upstairs. Han walked out to the practice area and sat down. It was a couple hours later was Kate came down stairs. She was wearing one of his shirts over a pair of old jeans that she had been wearing at the end of her shift. She sat down beside him smiling and then laughed at Sean as he tried to drift. Twinkie sat beside her and once Han left to take a phone call Twinkie started asking a million questions.

"What's going on between you two?"

"Nothing, Han just helped me out of a tight situation. He's a friend I think,"

"Nah, I recon you must mean something to him,"

Han came back out so that ended the conversation. Kate couldn't help but think about what Twinkie had said. She chewed on her thumbnail as Sean round the last corner, crashing into several piled boxed.

"Again," Han ordered as Sean got out of the car.

Everyone heard Sean's groan and Twinkie's complaints about how many wheels they were going through. Han sat beside Kate and offered her a packet of chips. She shook her head and tried to relax against the wall. But with Han sitting by her, near her, her mind was in overload.

_What does Han see in me? Does he like me, I mean like like me? Oh God. What if-_

"Whatcha thinking about?" Han asked her, interrupting her thoughts at exactly the right time.

She stumbled for a second trying to thinking up something, anything but the truth.

"Ah… Work. Also I wish I had a notepad and pen so I could draw," she lied. "It's a thing I do when I have nothing else to do,"

There was no way she was going to tell him that she was thinking about him – she bet he had a big enough ego as it was. She definitely didn't want to add to it. Han nodded.

"Wait here,"

"Where can I go? You're my lift,"

Han smirked and disappeared. He wasn't gone for long and soon he was back carrying an old school book and a pen along with a lead pencil. He handed them to her and she was speechless. It also confirmed her evil thoughts about him liking her.

"Thanks Han," she answered a minute later. "You really know how to make a girl feel at home," she joked.

He shrugged and settled down beside her. Twinkie jumped up on the other side of her and glanced at the blank notebook.

"Isn't that mine?" Twinkie asked after starring at it for a few minutes.

"It's an old one Twink, you left it here last year and I kept it for spare paper," Han replied.

"Twinkie, you should really keep old school books. They're great studying material," Kate told him as she opened it to a blank page.

"You sound just like my teachers and who cares anyway?"

Kate starred at him in disbelief. She turned to Han.

"Aren't you going to say something?"

Han snorted as Twinkie grinned.

"I'm not his dad. He can do what he wants,"

"Kate calm yourself; school doesn't matter to me. Han didn't finish high school and look how well he's doing,"

Kate shook her head and sighed.

"Boys, all you ever think about it two things," she said frowning.

Twinkie shrugged and bounced away.

"You know, you should really take an interest in these teens," Kate told him. "These kids look up to you,"

Han shrugged.

"I'm not the babysitter,"

Kate got up annoyed.

"I've gotta go," she bit out, pulling out her phone to call a cab.

"Don't,"

Grumpily she sat back down but moved away from him. She sat doodling as they watched Sean drift. Soon it was too dark and everyone went back inside. The club was soon opened up but Kate stayed away. Han came down a little later bearing food but found her asleep on the couch, her book on the ground. Han picked it up and was surprised to find drawings of himself, Sean drifting and crashing, and Twinkie talking.

She was so much like her sister, well before Lisa went off the rails. And he had just stood by without doing anything. He had the theory to find out what type of man you are, was the type of friends you had. Lisa though went off the rails, she was honest yet blunt and he thought trust worthy. She had told everyone about her older sister yet not much at all. But when he met Kate he realised she was much more then what Lisa had let on. He moved her sketch book and carefully picked her up.

She whimpered and stirred in her sleep. Han soothed her and she moved her head into his shoulder. He walked slowly upstairs and to his bedroom. He placed her on the bed and took off her shoes. Han went to put the covers on her when she started talking in her sleep.

"Stay," she mumbled.

Han paused and looked at her, he brushed her fringe from her forehead and watched her, wondering if she was dreaming or really talking.

"Stay Han, stay,"

Han stripped from his clothes, pulled on a pair of sweatpants and climbed in bed with her.

"I'll stay," Han told her though he didn't think she heard him…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p>Kate woke up the next morning in somewhat of a panic. Firstly she recognised that she had been moved from the couch to a bedroom – she still wasn't sure whose bedroom it was. Secondly there was an arm draped over her waist. This caused her to freeze. She followed the arm to its body and found it was just Han. She relaxed but then worried what Han was doing in here.<p>

She also realised as she was worrying and watching Han that she was laying against his chest, her head resting on his arm. Deciding to get up and out of there, she slowly tried to get untangled. She then panicked when she looked at her watch and saw she was going to be late for work but relaxed when she remembered she didn't work on Mondays.

"Morning," Han murmured lowly, his voice thick with sleep.

Kate turned to him and gave him a sheepish smile.

"Did I wake you?"

"Not really,"

"It's a yes or no question Han,"

She climbed out of the bed and glanced at her watch again.

"They've all gone to school by now," he told her.

She gave him a small smile.

"Thanks for everything Han," she told him as she went to leave. "I should get going,"

"Are you okay?" Han asked sitting up in bed.

She nodded and he swung his legs over the bed.

"You don't have to get up," she protested.

"Yeah I do. We're going sightseeing today,"

"And when did we decide to do this?"

Han shook his head at her.

"Wait here,"

Han disappeared and reappeared a couple minutes later with her emergency bag.

"Where did you get this from?"

"I had Twinkie and Sean bring your car over last night for you. I hope you don't mind,"

"No its all good. Thank you Han,"

He shrugged.

"Get changed and meet me downstairs,"

Han handed her the bag and left her to change. She locked the door and had a quick shower. She put on an old pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt. She slipped on her shoes and took her makeup kit to the bathroom. Once cleaning her face and completing her other needs she started apply her makeup. She never wore much makeup, just enough to highlight her eyes and hide her blemishes. She looked at her reflection and pulled her hair up in a high ponytail with her fringe out. Kate fiddle with her necklace that she never took off and wondered what _he_ would say about all this. Kate tucked the long necklace down her shirt and let out a long breathe. She shook that thought of him out of head and wandered down to the garage. Han was standing beside a car waiting for her as she walked down to him.

"Breakfast?"

Han handed her the brown bag and a coffee.

"Just for the record," she told as he opened the door for her. "I don't normally drink this much coffee,"

Han smirked and shut the door. He climbed in the driver's side and started the engine.

"So where to first?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p>Kate hopped out of the car once it stopped and took a deep breath of the night air.<p>

"It's so pretty at night," she told him as he parked the car.

"This is where the first drifters learnt how to drift," Han commented as he joined her by the edge of the mountain.

The mountain looked over the city and as the city was full of colours, it made such a beautiful sight. She shivered as a slight breeze picked up and rubbed her hand up and down her arm.

"Here,"

Han took off his own leather jacket and put it on her shoulders.

"Thanks Han,"

She looked up at Han and Han thought he was looking at Lisa. Not they Lisa and Kate were identical, just the same expressions. It made Han realise just what made Kate special.

"Are you okay?" Kate asked as she saw Han frown. "Han? What's the matter? Do you want your jacket back?"

Han shook his head.

"It's nothing,"

She studied him for a moment and shrugged it off.

"If you say so,"

The day had been wonderful. Kate had seen a different side to Han and she had even found out his last name – which was Lue. But now, he was giving her the cold shoulder. She didn't know what she did or how she offended him but whatever had just happened between them… she sighed.

"I'm sorry," she whispered looking out at the view. "I don't know what I did but I'm sorry,"

Han turned to her.

"It's not you; you didn't do anything. I just realised something,"

She nodded but was uncertain.

"I don't mind if we call it a today,"

Han shook his head.

"I don't want too,"

"Okay," Kate said with a smile. "It's so beautiful here; I mean the whole of Tokyo is,"

Han wanted to see something cheesy like so are you as his feelings for Kate became apparent to him. All day he had noticed little things about her, how she smiled, laughed and how her ascent came through strongly when she talked about her family, friends and Australia. Han realised that he liked Kate more than just a friend.

"Is the whole of Japan this pretty?"

"Some parts,"

"I wish to could explore the whole of Japan," she told him. "I heard there are some lovely beaches around Japan. I miss the beach so much,"

"Maybe one day we can go,"

"Really? The beach was always a part of my life before coming over here. My dad was in the navy and so we were always moving around, staying near the coasts and beaches. It was so lovely, it was the best part of travelling so much,"

"Navy as in Marines?"

"Yeah, he's not anymore,"

He sensed that there was something more but didn't push it.

"You're like Twinkie and Sean; they're military brats,"

"Hey! I resent being compared and being put in the same group as those two rev heads!"

Han chuckled.

"Okay, okay, but you're still a military brat,"

She pushed him and laughed. Han smiled at her and she grinned at him. They talk quietly got a little longer till her stomach growled causing her to blush and Han to smirk.

"Stop smirking and feed me Drifter,"

Han shook his head at her and stood up. They stopped and got Chinese and headed back to the garage.

"You could have started eating," Han pointed out as they walked through the garage. "I wouldn't have minded,"

"I could have but I chose not to,"

Han studied her for a moment.

"You can't use chopsticks,"

She slid into a chair by the table and ducked her head.

"I'm Australian, I've never needed too,"

Han sat beside her and took her hand. He fixed a pair of chopsticks in her fingers and demonstrated how to use them. It turns out that she was hopeless with chopsticks. She ended up stabbing the chicken pieces and getting a fork to get the rest.

"Shut up," she told him as he chuckled at her method.

"You do realise that this utensil is used all over Asia? How are you going to survive if you decide to travel?"

"I'll take a fork,"

Han shook his head at her and she flicked a small piece of celery at him. He glared at her and she continued eating her dinner. Han let it slide and Kate giggled under her breath.

"You should be happy I like you,"

"And if you didn't?" she teased.

"Then my revenge would be sweet,"

Kate laughed at his comment and went back to eating. Han continued to smirk and it sort of unnerved her. She realised she didn't know Han as well as she thought she did. She didn't know what type of man he was – if he really was a playboy; she knew hardly anything about him.

"You okay?" Han asked, touching her hand as he watched her face go blank.

She shook herself out of her thoughts and nodded.

"Just thinking," she told him. "Not that you know anything about that," she added teasing him.

"Okay that's it,"

Han pushed his chair back and it was skidding across the tiled floor. Kate jumped up and darted out of the kitchen. She scrambled through the garage but unfortunately she didn't know her way around, so Han caught. He pressed her against one of the cars he was fixing and as her breathing calmed, she realised that this was the closest she had been with anyone since David.

Han watched her eyes flicker around his face and he gave her a soft smile. She licked her lips and she watched Han's eyes study her lips before looking into her eyes. David would forgive her right? The next thing she knew was Han's lips on hers and she was kissing him back. One of his hands moved to her back pulling her into him close as the other rested on her neck. Kate could feel his tongue on her mouth, so she opened it and he slipped between her teeth so gently.

Kate couldn't help but relax and get excited all at once. Her heart began to thump so hard as his hand slipped under her shirt and touch her skin. She thought her heart was going to burst out of her chest as Han tightened his grip on her, as their tongues touched and moved around. Han pulled away and looked at her.

Kate looked up at him from under her eyelashes and Han had a hard time not kissing her again. The problem was that she wanted him to kiss her again, so badly. They never got a chance as they heard Twinkie and Sean come in. Han moved away from her and kissed her forehead quickly before leaving her to work on a car.

"Hey Kate; whatcha doing here still?"

"Han's kidnapped me," she told them smiling. "Depressing to see such a well off man fall to my charms and that he just has to kidnap me,"

She knew Han was rolling his eyes at her and smiling at her.

"Well I'll save you milady," Twinkie declared.

"Thanks for the offer but I have my car and I going to make my escape now,"

She said her goodbyes and drove off…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_


	5. The New Boyfriend

Kate was confused. It had been three weeks since the kiss and though she had gone around there often, Han had been off elsewhere. Work had also made it hard for her to visit as much as she wanted. Han was always at a distance and since that kiss he had avoided her at every opportunity. To say she was slightly annoyed was an understatement. She was willing to risk everything by being with him but right now, he was giving her nothing to go on. He was giving her mixed signals and she was giving the gang a hell of a headache.

She rubbed her temples, she was giving herself a huge headache. She looked up where Aya was and decided she needed a plan of attack. Han was going to give her an answer whether he liked it or not.

"You've been hanging around Han's a lot," Aya pointed out, as Kate leant against the desk putting the files on the desk with a soft thud.

It was Friday afternoon and it was the perfect night to implement her plan. She had waited long enough for Han and she was sick of his avoidance.

"Yeah but he's hardly ever there,"

"He'll be there tonight. There's a race on then a party back at Han's,"

Kate nodded.

"You going to go?" Aya asked noticing her smile. "It's your night off,"

"Yeah I am…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p>Kate walked into Han's club wearing practically nothing. She was wearing a short silver sequin dress that came just under her rear and came up in a halter neck around her neck. It dipped at the front coming right down to her bellybutton – it stopped just before showing it – and the sides of her breasts showed. She wore six inch silver high heels and her normally curly hair was dead straight. She had more makeup on then usual and she felt unusually confident.<p>

She was going to find out exactly where they stood and if they had something. She walked up the stairs and was greeting by several stares – all of them men. She forced herself not to blush and continued to walk through.

"Damn girl, you clean up good," Twinkie greeted as she walked over to them.

"Thanks Twinkie, you don't look too bad yourself,"

Twinkie grinned.

"Have you seen Han? I need to talk to him,"

Twinkie didn't meet her eyes and she frowned. She turned and saw Han in the corner with several girls hanging off him. She watched as one girl forced herself through the girls and start kissing Han. And Han kissed her back. Kate bit her bottom lip and then decided to go over to him.

"Excuse me," Kate told the girl making out with Han. "But this man owes me an explanation,"

She pulled the girl off and before the girl could object Kate slapped Han. He was so shocked at her actually hitting him that he didn't have that stupid mask of his on. She turned on her heel and walked out. Han chased after but she was furious.

"Kate! Come on Kate!"

Han grabbed her arm and spun her to him. She glared at him.

"What?"

"Come on Kate, calm down,"

"Me calm down? You were just kissing some other girl! You kissed me remember? Then you avoided me like I had the plague! So I dress up for you and I find you locking lips with some tramp!"

"Kate I…"

"Don't Han; look I've gotta go. See ya around,"

Kate marched down, hopped on her car and drove away leaving Han running a frustrated hand through his hair…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p>Over the next weeks Kate just focussed on work and pulling non-stop shifts with barely any breaks. She stayed in contact with Twinkie, Neela and Sean but avoided anything to do with Han at all costs. Though none knew what happened they all respected her wishes not to talk about him. When she went to races she ignored Han to the point Takeshi was starting to noticing.<p>

"Nice of you to join us tonight Kate," Takeshi drawled as Kate got out of her car.

She'd pulled up next to Taekshi's area and climbed out carefully. She wore barely nothing. Much like the rest of the girls on the street she was dressed in her finest. Today she decided to go with skin tight black jeans and a black shirt which had been tied up under her breasts. Her hair was in her wild curls and her eye makeup was dark making her looked mysterious. She made Han look.

"You beckoned," she told him sarcastically. "Did you really think I was going to ditch?"

Takeshi simply smiled. She noticed Han leaning against a car with a woman trying to grab his attention unsuccessfully. She fluffed her hair a little and turned to Takeshi.

"I take it that the race isn't for a little while,"

Takeshi nodded as Neela came up to him. She rolled her eyes as he pulled Neela into him.

"That would be correct,"

"Then I can go?"

"Just be back here when the race starts,"

She nodded with a flirty smile and weaved her way through the crowd. Each time she came here and saw Han she took off trying to find someone to take her mind of him. She bumped into someone as she weaved almost falling over. If it wasn't for the fact he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him.

"Are you right?" the man asked in English, with a thick accent.

Kate steadied herself and looked up at him. She couldn't help but think that the man was quite nice. He was tall, fit and lean with muscles. He had dark blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He had sharp handsome features and was looking at her waiting for her response. She was able to understand him and he would be the perfect distraction.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm Kate,"

"Chase,"

He shook her hand and she smiled. Seeing Han she immediately began her flirting with him. Twenty minutes later and a one beer later, Kate was really liking Chase. Well, the fact he was able to make her laugh and was a good distraction, gave him bonus points.

"Okay I'm just going to put myself out there and ask; do you have a boyfriend?"

"No boyfriend," she told him with a shake of her head. She glanced over at Han and saw him sticking his tongue down some model's throat. "Definitely no boyfriend,"

"Then can I get your number and maybe we can meet up again?"

Feeling brave and hurt she decided it couldn't hurt. She really didn't do flings or one nights stands but it would be nice to have someone at least say they were interested. It seemed Chase was interested and he was decent looking. Nothing compared to Han but he was nice. And maybe she'd be able to pick that accent.

"Sure," she said with a bright smile.

Because she was a nurse, she always carried a pen on her. Pulling it out of her jeans she scribble her number down on his hand and smirked. She then drew a small heart next to her number.

"See you later Cowboy," she said with a wink.

Chase grinned and watched her leave. Kate walked over to Takeshi passing Han along the way. She smirked at Han as he had watched her give out her number. Han frowned and looked over at Chase. Kate was talking to Takeshi as Chase moved to Han.

"Seems like the great Han Soul-Oh wasn't able to pick up the nurse; isn't it strange that you can only get the plastics? And it is such a shame that I only intend on playing,"

Han eyed the man with disgust.

"Though it will be so fun to flaunt her in front of you,"

Han clenched his jaw.

"Bye Han, I'll make sure she turns out just like her sister,"

Han watched Chase walk and wished he could have a smoke. Instead he moved over to where the drifters were lining up. Han watched Twinkie move over to Kate and Han wished he could be the one talking to Kate.

"The races about to start?" Kate questioned catching Han in the corner of her eye.

"Sure is," Twinkie said as she stood next to him.

Takeshi revved his car as someone was stupid enough to challenge him. The car pulled up next to him and the race started. This time was lucky, no accidents but there had almost been one. After the race she headed straight home not wishing to see Han celebrate…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Hey, is this Kate?"<p>

"Cowboy, you called," Kate greeted the following afternoon. "I was beginning to think you were a figment of my imagination,"

He chuckled. It seemed that Nurse Kate was putty in his hands. It was good to know. After all this girl would be the rise to power he needed, he wanted to be in Takeshi's circle and it seemed that Kate was that way in.

"So Cowboy, what do you want?"

"I was thinking dinner and a movie tomorrow night, unless you're busy,"

"It'll have to be a late dinner. I have to work till eight,"

"No, that's fine with me,"

"Good, you can pick me up from the hospital at eight then,"

"I'll see you then,"

Chase hung up and Kate laid back in bed. It wasn't the hardest phone call she ever had but it was close. This morning when she woke up, she had a pit of guilt at the bottom of her stomach. She hated the fact that she was using Chase for her own selfish befit – hiding from Han.

Kate spent the rest of her night trying to ignore the guilt eating away at her. She didn't get much sleep and when she started her shift at two the next day she was beyond thinking that this was a bad idea. All through her shift she decided that she wouldn't do anything with Chase. But when she saw him at eight, looking all dressed up, she decided that it wouldn't hurt to have a little distraction. Maybe it would show Han that not all girls would bend over backwards for him.

"Hi Cowboy,"

He grinned at her. Using Kate would only be too easy. He was going to enjoy Han's downfall.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fast and Furious<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Well, here's the new chapter. So here's a new character and he is going to stay around for a while. For those who don't know about my other Fast and Furious story, _Finding Home_, this story will tie into it. You don't need to read it, just beware that the two will tie in together. thank you for all my loyal readers and reviewers xoxo


	6. Cowboys Are Trouble

Kate had been "dating" Chase for two weeks now and the guilt was slowly disappearing. She was really beginning to like Chase and move on from Han – not that she had been really been with Han. Kate relaxed into her chair in the nurses' staffroom as she thought about her "Cowboy". He had been surprisingly attentive of late and she was liking having a boyfriend that actually wanted to be with her. She didn't love him, probably never would but he was nice – it was too soon for love.

"Hey babe,"

Kate turned as Chase walked into the nurses' headquarters carrying food. She smiled at him as he handed her the food.

"Hey Cowboy; what are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd come visit,"

"That's really sweet of you,"

Chase shrugged and sat down in a chair.

"And my car broke down not too far from here so I dropped it into a garage. I have to check on it in ten minutes,"

"Start walking Cowboy," she teased.

He laughed.

"I was hoping you would give me a lift?"

"Cowboy, you have good timing because I get off in twenty minutes. Can it wait that long? And it's a good thing I like you,"

She felt a sense of déjà as she remembered how Han said those words to her. She shook her head at herself and smiled at Chase. The next twenty minutes flew past quickly and she was glad to leave. Soon both were walking out of the hospital. Chase looped her hand within his as they walked down the hallway to her car.

"Can I drive today?"

"No way Cowboy; where's garage?"

He just gave her the directions and as she was driving she realised that they were going to Han's. They pulled up and Chase wrapped an arm around her waist. He turned her into him and kissed her softly. He was different then Han not that she was comparing.

"What was that for?"

Chase nodded to the guys in the garage.

"So those guys in there know you have a boyfriend,"

She laughed and pushed him playfully.

"Kate!"

Kate turned to see Twinkie bouncing over to her.

"Hey Twink,"

"Who's the guy?"

"Twinkie this is Chase my boyfriend, Chase this is Twinkie an old friend,"

"Oh your car is stuffed man," Twinkie told them as they walked into the garage. "Han's been working on it all day,"

Speaking of the devil makes him appear and it was true for Han. He rolled from under the car and Kate squeezed Chase's hand. Chase smiled at her and she caught Han's glance on them.

"Hey Han," Kate greeted. "This is Chase, my boyfriend. You're fixing his car,"

"Wait you know all these guys?" Chase asked. "How?"

"This and that," Han answered. "Your car needs serious work,"

Chase groaned.

"I told you so," Kate teased. "Your car totally hates you,"

Chase laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist. Kate didn't miss the glance Han gave her or how he followed Chase's arm.

"Maybe I should get a new car," Chase suggested.

"As if, I bet just a bit of work needs to go into it," Kate reassured him. "You wouldn't give up that piece of trash,"

Chase poked her, tickling her causing her to squeal and duck out of his arms.

"It will be pricy," Han told them, snapping at them.

"Then I take it's a lot of work,"

Han nodded.

"Okay,"

"Your last mechanic screwed you over," Sean declared after also having a look at the car.

Kate giggled.

"We'll work on this week and you can pick it up later this week," Han told them.

They nodded.

"Look to say thanks, why you come out with us tonight?" Chase offered.

Kate froze as it seemed that the boys agreed.

"Great," Chase said excitedly. "We'll go now?"

They loaded into the cars and they pushed Chase to the back with Kate in the front. Han drove and Kate relaxed against the seat listening to Twinkie and Sean rattle on about something that Chase was interested in. Han turned his head to her and she smiled softly at him.

Looking at Han, she realised how much she wasn't over him. Sure he was a jerk but he could've been her jerk. Changing her thoughts, she listened to Chase talk and pretended to be interested…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p>At the restaurant, Chase studied the Great Han – he still wasn't sure what his last name was. He could see Han was interested in the young blonde. Even though Chase was using her to get to Han, he could easily go for a girl like her.<p>

Han excused himself to get another beer from the bar and Chase decided to have a quiet word with him. Chase followed him over, leaving Kate with a kiss on her cheek. He could see her worry in her eyes but he wasn't quite sure who that worry was directed for.

"So you and Kate," Han stated, "Must be serious,"

"Yeah mate it is. Look, I know you and 'er had a thing or still have a thing but we're together now. So back off, okay?"

Chase was going for the worrying boyfriend, concerned that his girlfriend would leave him. He played his voice just right and smirked when Han seemed to sympathise with him.

"We're not anything," Han told him as the barman handed over two beers. "And she likes you so you should have no worries,"

Chase smirked to himself. Han believed him. Now, if Han believed him, he just had convince Kate. They sat back down at the table and Han noticed how Chase took Kate's hand but she just stared at him. Both knew that they were interested in each other but Han had stuffed but and Kate had moved on.

Kate felt torn. Chase was a great guy and it wasn't fair that she was thinking about Han. But she liked Han. God, this was so frustrating…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here Kate?" Han asked the next morning as she walked into the garage alone.<p>

"I came to apologize for slapping you last month. I was out of line,"

"Kate, if you came here wanting me to date you or whatever, then look somewhere else,"

Kate sighed.

"Fine, we won't be civil to each other,"

She stormed out and Han sighed. He had seen the way Chase had looked at her last night and til they broke up, he would butt out of things. Also Chase had mentioned something to Han last night. Wiping his hands on his jeans, he went back to working on the boyfriend's car…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p>The week after Chase's car was fixed was when the first signs appeared. But Kate was happy and didn't need or want to pay attention to the outside world. Of course, the signs were small, tiny things that all started with one conversation. Kate didn't realise at the time the effects…<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Okay, so I know this is a short chapter but things are about to get interesting. I can't give too much away but don't get too attached to Chase. xoxo


	7. Cheating & Lies

Chase would have loved to stay in bed all day with the lovely little Asian that was currently beside him. Of course the girl beside him wasn't Kate, his girlfriend or looked anything like her. He hadn't been drunk and he wasn't hung over. He had made the decision to sleep with Kya (he thinks that's her name), logically and with complete soundness of mind.

The reason that he slept with Kya was for fun and that Kate had yet to open her legs for him. He was beginning to wonder if he was going to have to ask her to sleep with him.

"You could stay," she whispered in Japanese as he climbed out of the bed.

"Or I could go find another," he told her.

Kya gasped at him and then pushed him roughly out of her bed. Chase smirked as he got dressed and walked away. He would find another that was just as good or better than Kya. He started walking down the street towards his place when Takeshi pulled up beside him.

"Get in," he ordered not giving Chase a second to gather his thoughts.

Chase climbed in and Takeshi sped off.

"Everything going according to plan?" Takeshi asked as he drove through the streets.

"Sure is," Chase confirmed. "Kate is ignoring Han and I'm getting to Han,"

Takeshi nodded.

"Good, Han needs to learn that he is my business partner first and that all other affairs come after. You mess with Han, mess with Kate, but you better not mess with me,"

"Of course not; just keep your word about our little arrangement,"

Takeshi nodded as he pulled up at Chase's apartment. Takeshi dropped him off before driving off. Han needed to learn a lesson and Takeshi was going to give it to him…

_**Fast and Furious**_

Kate loved her days off – they were few and far between but they were well worth the wait. But before she could start her day she had to see Han. Before she completely gave up on Han, she needed to know if he was interested. She walked into the garage and spotted Han working on one of the cars.

The "kids" were at school making now the perfect time to talk. She saw he roll out from one of the cars and stood up slowly. He flicked his hair back and she sucked in her stomach as she felt a wave of desire rush through her. She cleared her thoughts and Han looked at her.

"What are you doing here Kate?" Han asked, moving to lean against the car wiping his hands on a rag.

"I came to apologize for slapping you last month. I was out of line," she started off.

She figured that it was a safe place to start. Han eyed her and let out a silent sigh.

"Kate, if you came here wanting me to date you or whatever, then look somewhere else,"

Kate tried to bit her tongue but didn't succeed.

"Fine, we won't be civil to each other,"

She stormed out and Han sighed. He had seen the way Chase had looked at her last night and till they broke up, he would butt out of things. Also Chase had mentioned something to Han last night. Putting the rag back in his pocket, he went back to working on the boyfriend's car…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p>The week after Chase's car was fixed, the first "signs" appeared. But Kate was happy and didn't need or want to pay attention to the outside world. She was concentrating on building a relationship with Chase. Of course, the signs were small, tiny things that all started with one conversation. Kate didn't realise at the time the effects…<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p>Chase backed her up into the wall as they kissed. It was intense and Kate could tell this was going to get out of hand quickly. Kate wasn't ready for that, not yet considering she didn't know him that well. She pulled away and pushed Chase back. He looked at her questioningly. There was something there in his eyes that made her hesitate even further.<p>

"I can't do this, I mean that,"

"What? Why?"

It was clear that Chase was upset about not "getting some" tonight but she just wasn't comfortable.

"Bad history; look Chase I'm not comfortable with all this. If you don't like then there's the door,"

Chase seemed to consider his options.

"No, it's okay hon. I'm sorry if I pressured you,"

She shook her head.

"I think you should leave Chase; it's been a long day,"

Chase kissed her forehead and left. That day was just the start of her problems…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Kate, I've never known you to do this," Morimoto told her as he reached her. "Though I'm open for it,"<p>

Kate looked up from leaning against the car as Morimoto wandered up. She frowned wondering what on earth he was going on about. She knew he'd always been crazy but this was a new level.

"What are you going on about now Morimoto?"

Morimoto grinned and pointed to where her boyfriend was chatting up another woman. Their bodies were close and Chase was touching her cheek. The women wasn't much older then Kate and she looked Japanese. Kate swallowed and pushed past Morimoto. She walked over to Chase and crossed her arms over her chest as Chase saw her.

"Care to explain?"

"It was nothing I swear, honey. Don't you trust me?"

"Not for much longer. You do something like that again and you won't want to show your face around here,"

Kate walked off, started up her car and drove off. As she drove off Han watched her with a smirk. Maybe his time would come…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Another short chapter. They will get longer I promise. I know this may seemed rushed but you have to remember that Tokyo Drift happens quite quickly. A new chapter will be updated soon and I promise more drama with Chase and Kate _and_ Han will be coming your way very soon. Let me know if you want Chase out of here as soon as possible or to drag it out a little xoxo


	8. Deals With The Devil

Kate laced her fingers with Chase's as they walked down the street. She had an hour till she needed to start work. For Kate it was nice to spend time with Chase without having to worry about if he was sick or needed help. She liked knowing that he could look after her if needed.

"When do you start work?" Chase asked as he directed her into a coffee shop.

"An hour,"

"I have a car, we could get busy,"

She laughed despite being nervous that he was serious. She ordered her coffee and a chocolate croissant and then moved to the side. Chase ordered his and wrapped an arm around her waist. He pressed a gentle kiss to the side of her neck.

"I'm sorry," he said, sounding sincere. "I don't mean to push you,"

She smiled softly.

"It's okay," she told him as her order was up. "Just I need to take it slow,"

"It's cool," Chase replied as he picked up his coffee as well. "But I have to get going. I have a meeting,"

Kate nodded and with a quick kiss, Chase left her. Kate walked to the hospital and clocked on early. There was no point in her mind to sit around and do nothing when she could help. She had been on shift for three hours when she got a call from reception.

"Kate, you have a phone call,"

Kate put her stethoscope around her shoulders and walked into the office. She picked up the phone and surprised her when she heard Twinkie greet her.

"Yo Kate! It's me 'n Sean," Twinkie said as a way of greeting her. "I'm downstairs, can you let us in?"

"Put the receptionist back on,"

After talking with the receptionist, Twinkie and Sean were allowed to come up. Kate gave the directions to the care unit in the nursery. They walked in and noticed Kate holding one of the less sick babies.

"Hey girl, wow you're busy," Twinkie said coming in.

"Ya work with babes?" Sean asked coming over to her.

"Hey Twinkie, hey Sean; what are you guys doing here?"

"Can't we just come and hang out?" Twinkie questioned. "We know you're busy and everything but we just wanna hang,"

"Han kicked you out?"

Sean laughed and nodded.

"Wanna do something for me and get paid for it?" she asked them as she put the baby back.

"Of course girl!" Twinkie exclaimed. "Whatcha want us to do?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p>Han leant against his car as he spoke with a fellow driver. Han noticed that Chase pushing a girl against the wall and kissing her. Han brushed it off as Kate but realised it wasn't Kate because according to Twinkie, Kate had to work. And the girl was a brunette.<p>

"Excuse me," Han said before walking over to the couple.

He tapped Chase on the shoulder and as the young man turned, Han gave him a god punch. Sure he wasn't dating Kate but no girl she be cheated on. Chase stumbled back with a groan and his kissing partner said shouting in Japanese.

"Go home," Han told the girl in Japanese. "Get yourself a real man,"

Chase looked up at him through his already black eye.

"You have no idea what you're getting into,"

"You're one to talk," Chase hissed.

"When Kate finds out what you're doing–"

"What are you going to do about it?" Chase demanded. "She'd never believe you; I'm the doting boyfriend who has done nothing wrong. Where you are the guy that hurt her, betrayed her, hurt her sister,"

"How the hell do you know about that?" Han spat.

"There are some people that want you to go down. I'm just one of the many,"

Han had a sinking feeling that Takeshi had a hand in all this. God, he wanted a smoke. Han backed up and put his hands in his pockets. He schooled his expression to be cool like stone.

"Do what you want Chase," Han said walking back over to his car. "But remember what a deal with the devil really entails,"

Han hopped in his car and then drove off. He hoped that Kate was smart enough to see through Chase's façade…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Girl, you are a slave driver!" Twinkie told her as they walked out of the building that evening. "But you pay very well,"<p>

She laughed. The boys had been great helpers and she knew they had learnt a thing or two.

"You are both excellent workers so you earned it. And I loved having you here, so you can back anytime,"

Both boys grinned at her because the pay had been very generous. They knew it had come from her own pocket; they would have to repay her somehow because they didn't need this much.

"You wanna come back to the garage?" Sean asked as they walked to her car – their car was parked right next to her car.

"I don't know if I should," Kate started as she pulled her keys out of her handbag.

"Why? Is it because of Han? Because you really don't need to worry about him," Twinkie told her, trying to convince her to come over.

"Did somethin' happen between ya two?" Sean asked.

"You could say that,"

Kate didn't want go into what happened between Han and her. It was icky and she wasn't even going to think about that. She looked between the two boys who really wanted her to come back. It couldn't hurt…

"Fine, I'll come over if it gets you two off my back,"

Twinkie hopped into the Hulk-Mobile and Sean offered to sit with her. She smiled at the Texan; she liked that chivalry was still alive, maybe he could pass it onto some of the boys his age. Sean filled her in about what she had been missing but she barely paid attention. She was thinking about Han's reaction. He really hadn't liked it when she brought Chase around and when he realised that it was his car he had been fixing. They arrived at the garage far too quickly and with the boys bouncing outside her door, she had little option but to get out. They all walked into the garage and Kate could see two legs sticking out from under a car.

"Hey Han, look who's come for a visit," Twinkie stated causing Han to roll out.

Kate took a step back hoping that she didn't offend. It was just she was wearing a skirt, a shorter skirt then normal and she didn't want him to be a perv and look up her skirt. Han seemed to sense this and just smiled at her.

"Hey stranger," he greeted. "What brings you here?"

"I was hijacked," she exclaimed. "By two teenage boys; I didn't have a chance,"

He snickered and stood up. The boys left them alone and Kate felt her heart hammering in her chest. There was nothing between them now and they were alone – practically. She swallowed her nervousness and looked him in the eyes.

"What's wrong with the car?"

He turned to her and smiled. He noted the slight tremor in her voice but dismissed it.

"She just needs a little tuning,"

"Need a hand? You know I know a little about cars,"

"I guess,"

She smiled at him and went over to the radio. She put her iPod and music flowed through the speakers. Han shook his head at her and explained the situation to her. She nodded, listening to him as she fixed her hair up. They had been working on the car for twenty minutes when one of her favourite songs came on.

"I love this song,"

She pulled back from the car and started singing along. Kate started to dance, causing Han to chuckle. She turned around to him smiling and danced over to him.

"What?" she asked.

"You are one funny girl,"

"Am I?"

He nodded and she smiled.

"You can blame it on my Australia heritage," she told him. "Except for the fact that I came from Britain,"

He chuckled. She moved so she was standing right in front of him. The chorus came on and she swallowed realising they were standing close enough to act out the lyrics – Rihanna's Please Don't Stop the Music made the whole room thump slightly. Kate looked at Han and he stared directly back at her. Han moved so he was close to kissing her. The tension or want or desire or whatever was in ever in the air was sliced by Kate's phone ringing. She coughed and stepped back to answer it.

"Hello?"

She frowned and Han couldn't help but watch her.

"No Chase, I'm not at home… Look Chase, I can't really talk now… Chase it's none of your business, Chase get off my back. No, no… God Chase… I've got go, bye."

She hung up and let a frustrated sighed. Han liked the way things sounded even if that was a little mean.

"Boyfriend troubles?" Han asked, still watching her.

She looked at him and nodded.

"Anything I can help with?"

"You really don't want to get involved,"

"You're like family, tell Uncle Han all about it,"

She smiled faintly and lent against the car.

"Things were great but I don't know, he changed. He was so sweet when we first got together but now he's just different, you know?"

Han nodded even though he completely disagreed. She deserved someone a lot better than Chase.

"I just… He changed when I wouldn't sleep with him,"

Han dropped the spanner he was holding causing her to look at him. She looked at him and smirked. Strange how one little sentence could faze the normally cool guy.

"Anyway, now things at work are just so busy and I just can't deal with his issues at the moment,"

She wrapped her arms around her and sighed. There was that faint doubt in the back of her mind but she shook it away. Chase was too sweet and kind to cheat on her.

"I just don't know what to do anymore. Maybe I should go back to Australia,"

"Stay,"

She turned to him.

"Stay here. Things will get better,"

Kate looked at him, trying to study him.

"Okay but you're so buying me dinner tonight,"

He just grinned…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> good day everyone. Great to have updated again this week. Thank to all your reviews and because of them, we are going to keep Chase around for a while. Please tell me what you think of this chapter and I will love you forever! Also would anyone be interested in a Vince/OC story or Rome/OC or anyone else. Let me know, xoxo


	9. Revenge & Washing Machines

Chase _swished_ his whiskey around as the various girls left the back room. This meeting was very private and just between Takeshi, Chase and Morimoto. Han wasn't invited or at least that's what Chase thought. And when Takeshi started talking about Kate Chase figured that Takeshi was making the most of it that Han wasn't here.

"Kate must have nothing to do with Han or his crew," Takeshi told Chas e as he sat against his bench.

"That's goin' be a little hard to do as she just reconnected with them,"

"Then maybe you're not up to the task," Takeshi mused. "Morimoto would love to keep her distracted,"

"Like he could get anywhere near her," Chase sneered.

Takeshi looked at him with a slight smirk.

"Am I gonna race now or what? Or at least do I get more deliveries," Chase complained.

There was a knock on the door and Han walked in, followed by Sean. Han glanced at Chase before turning to Takeshi. He handed over a wad of cash before sitting beside Takeshi. He took a handful of lollies and started chewing.

"I didn't realised we were taking in strays now," Han drawled looking at Chase.

"My new driver, only fitting that you have one,"

Soon after that the "younger" ones were dismissed leaving Han and Takeshi to talk. Sean stood more towards the back as per Han's instructions. Han wanted Chase to be watched and Sean was going to do just that. Han was worried that Kate was going to get hurt from Chase and it looked like he was right.

Chase pulled two women into him and quickly began to make out with one of them. Sean watched as twenty minutes later Chase took both women up stairs to do who knows what. Han came out and Sean gave him a nod. That was it for Han. Both walked out but this time Sean didn't know what they were getting into…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Can I ask why we're following Chase?" Sean asked as Han pulled up behind three cars.<p>

Han parked so he could watch without being seen. He wanted to watch and plot. Takeshi was planning something and he was using Chase. Whether Takeshi knew that Chase annoyed Han or not, Han wasn't going to let Takeshi win.

"Because it's time Chase learnt his lesson,"

Sean glanced at Han and saw Han being deadly serious.

"Why do you care? It's not like you're her family or even an ex-boyfriend,"

Han looked him directly in the eyes.

"What the hell did you do?" Sean asked.

"Stuffed up," Han told him.

"So you've now taken it upon yourself to rectify it? Is that really your job?"

Han turned from Sean and then started the car. Han remained silent as he drove back to the garage. Sean realised that he must have struck a nerve so the Texan remained silent. Han parked and went straight inside. Sean watched the older man walk straight upstairs and went into his private office.

"What did you do to him?" Twinkie asked coming up beside Sean.

"Nothing, everything's great," Sean assured Twinkie.

Twinkie didn't look so sure but followed Sean out to the back of the garage to help Sean work on his car. Han made sure the door was locked before pacing backwards and forwards across his office. He couldn't tell Sean about Lisa and how he wanted to protect Kate from Takeshi and Chase. Though it seemed that Kate had her head screwed on pretty well, there were things those guys could do to hurt her.

His thoughts were interrupted by his mobile ringing and vibrating in his phone. For a second he wondered who would be calling him this late and realised that most of his friends would call him in the middle of the night.

"Talk to me,"

"Han? That is a strange way to answer your phone,"

Han smirked and sat down in a nearby chair.

"Hello Kate, what can I do for you?"

"Now don't be silly," she teased.

"I'm not!" he objected.

She giggled into the phone causing Han to smile.

"So why did you call?" Han asked. "Not that I don't enjoy your conversation,"

"Oh my God; did I wake you?" Kate asked, beginning to panic. "I didn't think you'd be asleep yet. Sorry I–"

"Kate, you didn't wake me but I am curious why you'd be calling me at," Han glanced at his watch, "Eleven at night?"

He knew Kate would be blushing and silently wished he was there to see it.

"Well, I have to start work in a couple hours and so I was sleeping but then I woke and couldn't get back to sleep,"

"Right,"

"So I thought I should do some housework but it turns out my washing machine is broken and I have no work clothes clean enough to wear tomorrow,"

"Right,"

"I was hoping that I could come over and use your machine?"

"And how do you know I have one?" he teased.

She paused and then let a small disgusted noise.

"You have one right?"

Han chuckled.

"Yeah Kate, I have one. When do you want to come over?"

"Now?"

"Sure,"

"Cool, see you in ten?"

Han agreed and ten minutes later, he was greeting her in the garage as she pulled up. When Kate got out of her car, Han was surprised to see the large bag of laundry.

"Hey girl," Twinkie shouted followed by Sean's greeting. "Whatcha doin' here?"

"Borrowing your washing machine,"

"Hell, I didn't even know we owned one!"

She chuckled slightly but wasn't sure if she should be grossed out or not.

"Come on, it's upstairs," Han told her, saving her from making that decision.

She followed Han upstairs and into a small room that was off the side of Han's room. Kate was surprised to see that it looked used.

"Well I'm glad to see that it's not still in its box," she teased.

He shrugged. Kate stuffed her clothing in the machine before pulling out her out products. Han shook his head at her but smiled.

"Afraid we wouldn't have any products?" he teased.

"Couldn't be sure,"

Han decided to push it a little. If they were going to be friends, if not more, then they would have to do more.

"Why not use the boyfriend's one?"

Han watched her swallow.

"He didn't pick up,"

Han crossed his arms and waited for her to say more.

"He's probably working," she told him but didn't sound convinced. "He's been working a lot lately,"

"Doing what?"

"Nothing in particular; did you race tonight?"

Han hated how she changed the subject but realised that for her to change the subject, she knew something was going on. Kate wasn't silly; she knew or was clueing onto it. Han couldn't help but wonder if when she and Chase were through if, she'd want to be with him…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So we're getting more into the Han and Kate side of things now. It won't be long before things become…interesting. Till the next update xoxo


	10. When You Lie With Dogs

"Kate, it sounds like it Chase could be cheating on you," Han told her over coffee two weeks later.

Kate nodded taking a sip of her coffee. Han and Kate had grown closer since that night at the garage with the washing machine. Kate couldn't help her feelings for Han as they started to develop into something more and as her feelings for Chase died off. She really hoped that what Han was saying wasn't true.

"I know, I've been thinking about it. It's so predictable that I date someone that would use me and cheat on me. I'm glad I haven't slept with him,"

She blushed as she realised what she had said. His expression didn't change but she knew he was pitying her. She coughed and refused to look him.

"Dump him," Han said like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"I can't,"

Han looked at her.

"Why? This guy is cheating you,"

"You don't know that Han,"

"Kate, he's been ignoring your calls; he ignores you when you're out; flirts with everyone when your around. You found lipstick on his collar that points to a cheater," he told her before taking another sip of his coffee.

"And I suppose you know all about cheating," she snapped.

Han frowned at her. He had tried to let her find things out for herself but it was hard to watch her go through this. He knew what Chase was doing but couldn't really say anything without seeming like he was lying – he had no real proof.

"I'm sorry Han, I just don't want it to be true, you know?"

"You should do it, Kate. This guy is bad for you," he said letting her last comment slide.

Kate shrugged.

"I'll be there,"

She looked directly at him and found that his mask was gone. She swallowed and took the last of her drink. She would break up with Chase when she saw him next – that was decided but she didn't know how exactly she would do it. And she didn't know what would happen next especially with Han.

"Can… Can you drive me back to my apartment?"

Han nodded and stood up. He drove her across town and followed her up to her apartment. She opened the door and laughed at Han's comment. She turned on the lights and froze as she saw her boyfriend asleep naked with a Japanese woman that she immediately recognised – she was one of the street racer girls. Han came behind and steadied her.

Kate leant down, took off her shoe, aimed and threw her shoe at Chase. It hit him with a loud thump causing him to jolt up and waking up the girl next to him. He ran a hand threw his hair as his eyes landed on Kate and Han.

"Get out before I call the cops," she told them, her ascent coming through heavy.

"Kate, come on. It's just a little fun,"

"She said get out," Han repeated for her.

Chase had never really liked Han, ever since the day he found out that Kate and Han knew each other. He was also a little afraid of him after Han punched him. Chase smirked deciding to play the game.

"Fine, your use was up anyway," Chase told them, standing up and pulling the woman up with him. "Takeshi is interested in my racing and soon I'll be working for him soon. So you're use was up,"

"It was nice seeing you again Kate," the girl sneered.

"And you Shio. I never realised that you were a flea but hey all those that sleep with lying dogs get up with fleas or _lice_,"

You could see Shio's anger rise causing Kate to smirk.

"And if you don't mind, I don't want any lice in my house so get the hell out of here,"

She stood up and slowly got dressed – Kate was sure she was putting on a show for Han as Chase was looking directly at Kate. Both walked out of the building looking completely smug. Kate closed the door quietly and walked further into her apartment.

"I think I'm going to move from this apartment," she told Han, as she moved into the kitchen. "I would like to burn it but then too many questions will be raised,"

"You could move into the loft at the garage,"

"What? To babysit because you don't want too?"

Han chuckled.

"I could always use another sitter,"

She grinned, liking that he was taking her mind off what happened in the lounge room. They made something to eat as her phone rang but she let it go to message bank.

"_Hey Katie, it's Lisa. Just wanted to convince you to come back to Australia for the engagement party! It's going to so cool and nothing like yours and David's, so just come home. I'm sure Takeshi will forget about you once your back home! Talk to you soon,"_

"That's my sister Lisa. She's the one I came over for,"

Han nodded.

"She's crazy wild and wants me to go back to Australia for a friend's engagement party. Which I can't because I'm going to the wedding,"

"I'll help you pack and I'll get Twinkie and Sean to help pack up," he told her, ignoring what she said about Lisa.

She frowned at how he changed the subject but continued with the change of subject.

"You mean tonight?"

"Why not?"

She blinked at him and Han flicked open his phone. He dialled the garage and soon enough everyone was helping her out of her flat. She and Han talked with the landlord and organised to payout the rest of the month. Once they were back at the garage, Han helped her set up a private room away from everyone.

"Is this your room?" she asked,

"Nah, a spare one. Twinkie's been eyeing it off for months,"

She smiled.

"You really didn't have to do this,"

"You're family; there's an ensuite and I know the wardrobe isn't very big but–"

"Thank you Han,"

He smiled and left her alone. She collapsed on the bed and curled up on the bed…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p>"I think I should go back to Australia for a while," she told the team the next morning, glad to have the weekend off. "Just for a visit,"<p>

"Why?" Twinkie questioned.

"Just for a break and I miss home,"

He nodded, understanding completely. He was an army brat and even he missed the States.

"We should go somewhere – all of us," she announced. "Take me somewhere!"

Sean and Twinkie laughed as Han raised an eyebrow at her. She walked up the stairs to him and stood in front of Han.

"Where are we meant to go?" Sean questioned. "Heck, Tokyo may be the hottest place to drive cars and a major fashion capital but apart from that, there's not much else to do," he shrugged and then continued. "Unless you want to go clubbing or shopping and it's too early for the clubs and I really don't want to go shopping,"

Twinkie and Earl made a face at the very thought of shopping.

"Surely you boys are smart enough to know that you can drive your cars outside of Tokyo. Why don't we do a little field trip?" Kate teased.

Earl and Reiko joined the conversation and pretty soon, everyone bar Han was revved to get out of Tokyo.

"Okay children," Han drawled walking past Kate to the railing. "Where do you want to go?"

"Well Han, you've lived in Japan for the longest, why don't take us somewhere?"

Han smirked at her and then looking back at the group, he stared at Sean.

"Ever drifted on sand?"

Kate squealed excitedly and hugged Han who simply chuckled.

"Go find your swimmers kiddies, we're going to the beach,"

Kate raced to her room and shuffled through her stuff. Luckily everything was in marked boxes, making finding things easier. She pulled out a light yellow sundress and her white bikini. She changed and pulled her sandals on. Lately the weather had been strange for summer but today was shaping up yo be a nice, hot summer's day.

Kate bounced down the stairs and was happily surprised to find that she was the first one down. Han was there of course and unsurprisingly was dressed the same. He was also eating a packet of chips causing Kate to smile.

"You do realised we're going to the beach? That means sand,"

He nodded and continued to munch on his chips.

"Did you use to smoke or something?" she asked bluntly.

"Yeah, I gave up about six months ago,"

"So you went from one bad habit to the next? You're going to rot your teeth and the amount of junk food you eat can't be good you for health,"

He shrugged.

"Gotta die of something,"

"Why do smokers all use that line? Why can't you die of old age?"

He chuckled.

"Less fun that way; how'd you know anyway?"

"My father used to smoke. He had to always do something with his hands whether it with fiddling with a pen or eating,"

Han moved closer to her.

"And are you worried about me Kate? Because I think I could hear concern in your voice,"

She swallowed as he moved closer, so close that his hands were grazing her hips.

"I just don't want you to die before your time that's all,"

He smiled and would have kissed her if the rest of the team hadn't have walked in and if they were actually on _friendlier_ terms. Cars were nominated as were seats. Kate ended up with Han, while Twinkie and Sean were together, and Reiko and Earl were seated in the same car. Just as they were about to leave, Neela came in – looking for Sean which made both Han and Kate a little wary of what Takeshi would do.

After not much convincing Neela decided to come along; Neela went with Sean and Twinkie to keep the two out of trouble. Han led the cars through the city and Kate couldn't help but be on edge. Han made his intentions clear. He obliviously wanted her as it was clear in him offering her a place to stay, kissing her weeks ago and then almost kissing her again, and him actually listening when she said she wanted to go to the beach.

"I won't do anything you don't want me too," Han spoke as they drove.

She looked at him – how did he know what she was thinking?

"I don't know what I want," Kate whispered back to him.

"Then I'll wait. I made a mistake Kate and I realise that. Seeing you with that … boy has made me realise you are important to me,"

She nodded.

"Give me to the end of the day?"

Han nodded. He would give her all the time she needed…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_


	11. Wheelchairs & Nuts

Han pulled out a beach chair and marched it down to the sand. The girls had out a large tent to change while the boys were forced to change on the beach. Han had even bought a pair of board-shorts which Kate had just smirked at. To see Han in something other than his usual clothing was something she was going to cherish and tease him about.

"Hurry up girls," Twinkie complained. "I wanta get swimming,"

Really, he just wanted to see skin. Reiko was the first out in a modest two piece – a tank top and boy shorts. Followed by Neela wore the skimpiest bikini of them all – it just covered everything and I mean just. Sean couldn't take his eyes off her. Finally, Kate came out in a white bikini that was mainly ties but covered more skin than Neela's did.

Han looked her up and down and couldn't help but smile. Twinkie hooted and then took off followed by everyone but Han who decided to be the lifeguard…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p>Kate carefully trod in the water, late that afternoon. Han had joined them for ten minutes before heading back to land but the whole day had been spent going in and out of the water. Now it was late and everyone had left the water except for Kate who was enjoying the silence. Neela and Sean were walking along the beach talking while Reiko, Earl and Twinkie were discussing the pros and cons of drifting on sand or even attempting it in a "real" car. She sighed enjoying the water, who knew when she'd come to the beach again.<p>

"What are you still doing out here?" Han asked swimming towards her.

Kate smiled as he came closer to her. She had been thinking about her answer to Han's question. After her bad relationship – if you could call it that – with Chase, she was a bit cautious but with Han, it just felt good, you know? It felt good to know to someone she was pretty and they wanted her because of who she was not because of her career.

She liked the way Han looked at her in the car as she talked, teased and played around with him. Kate liked the way he looked at her when she came out of the tent like she was the most beautiful creature on the earth even though she was standing beside Neela who was much prettier. She liked the way he treated her differently then Chase, how he had to touch her, how he had to know what she was thinking.

Han reached her and he smiled at her causing her to know her answer. She knew whether this thing was going to be good or bad, she was in.

"Just thinking; does everyone want to leave now?"

He shook his head.

"I've come to an answer,"

Han kept his ever same expression and Kate swallowed.

"But before I do, I want you to know something first,"

He nodded.

"I can't be just another notch in your belt or someone you just are going to sleep with for fun. I'm a relationship girl. Always have and probably always will,"

"I know. Kate, I want a relationship with you. I've been thinking I need someone that will challenge me and control me," Han pulled her into him. "Keep me from crossing that line,"

"I can't sleep with you on the first date or even the fourth date. It has to be right and I won't do if I can't trust you,"

He chuckled.

"Kate, I would never expect you to sleep with someone you barely know. When you're ready and when **we're** ready, it will be right. Till then we can keep touching,"

He pulled her as close as he could to his body. Han wrapped her legs around his waist and let his hands rest on her hips. She giggled and blushed which he grinned too.

"And kissing," he murmured as she lent into him.

The world slipped away as Han kissed her. Her whole body surrendered as his hands traced patterns on her back. The way he kissed was not quite the same as any other kiss she had been given before. But that didn't matter, just the fact Han was kissing her was enough. She pulled back and smiled but Han smirked.

He pulled her forcibly back to him and kissed her like today was the last day on the earth. So she kissed him back, her heart pounding in a jagged, disjointed rhythm while her breathing turned to panting and her fingers moved from the water, from his shoulders, moved greedily to his face. She could feel his marble body against hers and she felt her heart pound against his chest.

Han's hands moved from her waist, trailed up her body, to her face and she felt his fingertips memorized her face, in the same way hers was now tracing him.

"Katie," he whispered in the briefest second when his lips were free.

She hummed in answer, her eyes still closed. Then his lips were on hers again, this time slower and more sensual. Just as she started to get dizzy and as her chest hurt began to from not breathing, he pulled away. She rested her head on his shoulder, trying to catch her breath. If every kiss with Han was going to be like one of those two she was going to have to purchase some oxygen or steal it from the hospital.

"Oi! Han! Kate! Can we go yet?" Twinkie called out causing Kate to look up at Han.

"Come on or they'll come in,"

They swam back in and Kate found that she was practically blue from the cold – she hadn't realised the water had been that cold. She shivered as Han wrapped a towel around her. Slowly, everyone picked up the things so they could walk back to the cars. While they loaded up the cars, Kate slipped into Han's car and turned on the heater.

When Han got in, he joked that he almost died of a heat wave because it was that hot. She stuck out her tongue at him and turned the heater off. They drove back quietly, just talking about whatever came up. She smiled as his hand rested on her knee and she knew that this was going to be different with Han. It was going to be so much better…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, everyone was sitting around watching Sean drift. Han sat near Kate, often stealing her pencil and drawing on her paper. She laughed at his latest drawing and pushed him away; Han had a dirty mind. Han smirked as he leant back in his chair and went back to looking through his magazine. He ate his chips slowly and she rolled her eyes before starting on another sketch. Sean came around the corner pretty much perfect.<p>

"I think he is getting better," she told him causing him to look up.

Han took a sip of his beer and turned to Sean, who was walking over.

"Hey, Twink, I'm gonna grab another set,"

Twinkie nodded before realising what he said. Once he realised what Sean was going to do he jumped to protect his tires.

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa! Another set? No. Look, that was your third set today. I mean, 'em tires ain't cheap,"

Han waved his hands causing Sean smiled but it disappeared as Takashi and his gang rolled up. Han stood and moved into Takeshi's way. Kate didn't move and prayed he wouldn't see her – he wouldn't like it much that she was with Han.

"DK, grab a chair; we're about to roast some marshmallows," Han said, extending his hands.

Takeshi pushed past Han. Kate saw Chase standing in the background, eyeing her with a smirk. She looked away and watched as the scene unfolded in front of her.

"Yo, come on, man, look…" Twinkie started to say but was pushed away.

Takeshi went straight for Sean and punched him straight to the ground.

"Stay away from her or the only thing you'll be driving is a wheelchair,"

Takeshi turned away from Sean and walked over to Han.

"Find yourself a new driver or else,"

Sean picked himself up off the ground and touched his bleeding lip.

"I'm alright,"

Kate walked over to him and checked his lip, doing the nurse thing.

"What did you expect? You didn't just play with fire, you soaked the matches in gasoline," Han said coolly.

Kate looked over her shoulder at Han. She let him see the worry in her eyes and she knew he saw it because she saw it reflected in his for just a moment.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up," she said looking away from Han.

Kate led him into the garage and Twinkie brought her a bowl of water with a tissue box. Carefully Kate cleaned his lip, ignoring his winces. She cleaned him up and then let him walk away. He was upset so Kate let him go and Twinkie followed him silently. Earl and Reiko stayed downstairs as Kate walked up to Han's desk.

"Will you do what DK said?"

Han looked up to her as she sat on his desk. He shrugged.

"If I don't DK might just go through with his threat but Sean is DK's kryptonite,"

Kate touched his hand and smiled.

"I think, maybe, you should keep Sean around then,"

Han smiled at her and stood up. He kissed her forehead and she smiled at him.

"I won't let him hurt you,"

"I know,"

Han nodded as Sean and Twinkie came back in, carrying take out.

"I got take out," Sean declared. "As a sort of forgiveness plea,"

"With my money," Han replied.

Sean grinned sheepishly as they walked down to the lounge area. Everything was divided up and everyone started eating including Earl and Reiko who rarely ate with them. Kate laughed and took a bite of her chicken dish. She froze after swallowing and started to breathe slowly.

"Does this have nuts in it?" she asked.

Twinkie nodded.

"Yeah it has nuts and mushrooms and carrots… Why?"

"I'm allergic to nuts, like deadly allergic," she said slowly.

They frozen and then started to panic.

"Calm down everyone! Just locate my handbag," she told them.

Han ordered them about as he sat close to her. She could already feel the symptoms start to come on. She rested her head against Han's chest and closed her eyes as she slowed her breathing. Reiko was the one to find her handbag but it was Earl that delivered to her as he was faster. Kate opened her eyes and snatched the handbag off Earl.

She ripped it open and opened the side pocket. Kate pulled out an Epi-pen, slid her dress up around her waist and without any hesitation she stabbed herself with the pen right in the thigh. Han would've glared at the boys for looking at his girl's legs but everyone was too worried about Kate.

She relaxed against Han's chest with her eyes closed. She heard them leave as she steadied herself. Han wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. She sighed.

"We need to go to the hospital, I need to get my vitals and …"

She let out a deep breath and Han rubbed her hand.

"Just relax, I'll take you there once you're relaxed,"

Kate nodded. About ten minutes later, Han lead her to the car and helped her get in the car; they drove to the hospital and six hours later they were driving back to the garage. She was placed on bed rest for a night and told not to come to work for a week so she went straight to her bedroom. Han joined her twenty minutes later.

He climbed into her bed and wrapped himself around her. Han let out a shaky breath and she realised he had been extremely worried, possibly scared. She turned around and looked him in the eyes. She lifted her fingers to trace his face and she kissed his nose.

"It's okay. The pen worked and I'm okay. This is nothing compared to some of the attacks I've had,"

He knew she was speaking as a nurse, trying to comfort him. He pulled her into him so she was as close as could be to him.

"Han, I'll be fine tomorrow. I remember one time back home I had an attack so bad that I had to be put in a coma,"

He traced her face as she yawned.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and kissed him. He kissed her furiously and she quickly found herself under him. He didn't wander or push her which she liked and when he pulled away, she smiled.

"You should get some sleep," Han told her.

"Then stop kissing me," she teased and he promised he'd stop.

Han 'spooned' her and she fell straight to sleep leaving Han to play with her hair before also going to sleep…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So many things, and not enough words. Okay, for starters I don't know much about allergic reactions apart from what I've read and seen but I've never experienced an attack. If I am wrong or haven't depicted it correctly, please let me know and I'll try to correct it.

Now I have a couple of questions:

_1. In your opinion, what is the ultimate betrayal?_

_2. Would you let your boyfriend or girlfriend "comfort" an ex?_

_3. How far would you go with an ex if you just lost someone that you loved?_

_4. Could you sleep with a friend that you didn't have feelings for?_

_5. What would you do if you found out that the person you loved, but weren't dating slept with their ex after you made a "move"?_

These are just random questions but I would love to know your opinion as they are important to a story. Please let me know!

I love all those who read and review. Special shout out to **scoop-gti** who lifted my spirits with his private message. Xoxo Miss Hood


	12. Their First Fight

"Aya, can please tell Lini that Karli Gato needs to be released today?" Kate asked as she prepared for the staff meeting. "Also make sure that the Fujita family is explained fully the extent of Marli's injuries and surgery?"

Since her attack she had to slow things down before she could fully get back on her feet. Luckily it only to a couple of days to fully recover so a week later she was right to get back to work.

"Will do Kate, now get to that meeting!"

Kate smiled to herself. It was two weeks since her attack and finally things were getting back to normal. As Kate was one of the head nurses it was important for her to attend but really all she wanted to be home in bed with Han – but not that way. Neither her or Han had taken that next step and Kate was comfortable at the moment.

The meeting was about upcoming staff changes and upcoming renovations that the hospital was going to undertake. Kate try to listen but was unable to concentrate, as she thought about Han and the night ahead of them to alone.

Once the meeting was over, she was able to leave a little early from work. Everyone had work were still very concerned for her health especially her bosses so they were happy for her to leave early if it meant that she could still come in tomorrow.

She was glad to head back to Han's place to relax and maybe just hang out with Han. She expected to find the garage full like it normally was at six thirty at night but it was empty – the cars were gone, the crew was gone, it was almost like no one lived there except for the empty cola cans and car magazines lying around. Kate frowned and walked up to her room, checking it out. She wandered through to Han's room and like her room it was empty.

She hummed to herself in disappointment. She knew it could be a while before anyone came home. So she made herself dinner, put in a DVD and climbed into bed. It was four hours before she heard anyone come home.

Kate went back downstairs and was surprised to find a bunch of skinny girls with cute men, deciding to kiss their way in. Feeling underdressed (as she was only in old jeans and one of Han's old jumpers that was way too big) and confused she wandered down looking for a familiar face. She pushed through the crowd and weaved her way over to Twinkie after spotting him getting a drink.

"What's going on?" she asked Twinkie after taking the alcohol from the boy's hands.

"Party sister; Han's celebration,"

She nodded and looked around trying to find Han. Her search was useless and she sighed. Kate wandered back to her room, locking the door behind her. She was tired and wanted to curl up with Han instead she hopped into bed turning off the lights. Before she got to sleep her phone buzzed.

"Hello?"

"_Hey baby sister!"_

"Alex?"

"_Hell yeah! Surprised?"_

She laughed, so happy to hear from him.

"Yes! You finally have a free moment?"

"_Yeah girl. So how you liking Tokyo?"_

"It's amazing. I really love it over here,"

"_I take it there's a boy over there that I should be beating up?"_

"Maybe but not one you need to beat up. He's … great,"

He chuckled.

"Don't laugh at me!"

"_What's he like this boy?"_

"Well I would hardly call him a boy; I'm not in high school and he's not some high school boy or a college student. Han's great,"

"_Han? He has a name? Let me guess, Japanese? Short and handsome?"_

"Shut up! And he's not short, he's at least six foot!"

"_But handsome? Well little sis, it's a good thing I'm coming over in a couple of weeks,"_

"What? When?"

"_Soon, I just don't know when. I get holidays soon and I thought I'd come over to see how my baby sister is doing,"_

She smiled.

"I'd love it if you came over. As long as you promised not to beat up my boyfriend,"

She listened to him laugh loving. She missed her brother so much.

"_I can't promise anything; this man might be a douche-bag,"_

"He's not,"

They talked for a little while longer before hanging up. Alex always understood her and with Lisa they had been the three musketeers. She rolled over and went to sleep smiling…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p>The next morning everyone was hung over and Kate wasn't happy. Kate avoided the more hung over ones including Han. Unfortunately she didn't work on Sundays so she sat down alone, put in her earphones and started listening to her IPod. Her phone buzzed and she smiled as she saw it was Alex.<p>

Lifting her phone up, she texted him back. She smiled and giggled at his reply. Of course this brought Han's attention and his red flag shot up. Still a little drunk and a lot hung over he walked over to her and snatched her phone from her.

"What on earth are you doing?"

Han scanned the phone for a moment before Kate snatched it back. She stood up and crossed her arms, annoyed. She eyed Han and waited for his explanation.

"Explain!"

"Who's the boy? Some other boyfriend?" he hissed.

"No you idiot! Alex is my brother. He's in the air force and I haven't heard from in months! Alex is my brother,"

Han's face didn't change and Kate felt furious.

"Did you think I was cheating on you?"

"What am I supposed to think when you're sitting over here giggling and smiling?"

"Ask! I'm not one of your tramps! And aren't I allowed to be happy?"

Han stood his ground and Kate was fed up.

"You know what, when you can actually act like a man and not a twelve year old boy I'll be back,"

Kate grabbed her handbag from next to her and walked out. Han didn't call her back or chase after her. Kate wished she had her car but knowing her mood and luck she'd probably crash…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p>Kate couldn't believe Han. Had she gotten herself involved with a jerk? Kate walked speedily down the street. She was so annoyed not just with Han but herself as well. Most guys she dated (except for one) always hurt her in one way or another.<p>

"Damn it Han," she cursed to herself.

She continued to walk until her feet felt like a dead weight. It was late when she decided to stop walking. She wasn't sure of the exact time but she was hungry and it was dark out. She walked into a small take out place and after finding something edible, she sat down at a nearby table.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing here?"

Kate looked up at the older man who was bringing over her food. She had come in here a couple of times before with Han but she didn't think the owner would recognise her.

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen you with a young man; happy you two were. Where is he?"

"We had a fight, our first fight as a couple. I walked out,"

Kate didn't know why she was telling him this; it was like she couldn't help herself.

"Big milestone,"

"What do you mean?"

"Means you two trust each other enough to have a difference of opinion,"

"It wasn't like that. He accused me of cheating on him,"

The old man laughed.

"Hell, that's nothing sweet. My wife accuses me every week!"

Kate looked at him confused. What sort of conversation was this?

"And you're okay with that?"

"I'd be worried if she stopped,"

Kate couldn't understand his reasoning.

"Why?"

"Well she's worried. If she's worried that must mean she still cares. She cares enough to wondered if there is another person in my life,"

"But… I don't think I understand,"

"Okay, your man, has be had any serious relationships before you,"

"No, not really,"

"So you're his first,"

Kate laughed at that thought – she Anne Katrina Scott better known as Kate was Han Lue the womaniser's first. The old man ignored her laughter.

"So you must mean a lot to him?"

"I guess,"

"And he means a lot to you?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So you care for him and he cares for you. You care enough about him that you wouldn't want him to be with some else?"

"No,"

"So your boyfriend wouldn't you to cheat? It's just his way of showing you that he doesn't want anyone else, just you,"

The man gave her a soft smile as Kate realised what he was saying. Han was just worried he was going to lose her.

"What do I say to him when I go back?"

"Say you're sorry; if he says it first, then say so am I,"

She smiled at him.

"Thank you,"

He left her to her thoughts and she relaxed at her table…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p>Kate came back to the garage once she was sure everyone would be gone. She knew Han would be with Takeshi and Morimoto while Twinkie, Sean, Reiko and Earl all had after school projects that kept them busy at Sean's place. She went straight to her bedroom, wrote a note on a piece of paper, stuck it to her door, and then locked herself in her room. She was sick of boys and men. Why did they have to act like stupid jerks even if it was their way of showing they cared?<p>

She didn't know how long she sat against the door for till someone (she knew it was Han) knocked on her door. She looked up at the handle but didn't move an inch. Han asked her to open up but she refused. She heard him slide down the door but she still didn't move.

"I'm sorry Kate," he told her through the door – even though he was speaking through the door his voice was still clear. "I just don't want to lose you; I can't lose you,"

"You won't lose me," she told him confused. "You don't have to snatch my phone because you're afraid you're going to lose me. I'm not going anywhere,"

"I know that now, it's just this is all new to me and I lo- I care deeply for ya. You've got to believe how sorry I am and I don't how to make it up to you,"

Kate stood up and opened the door causing Han to fall back into her room. She smiled at him as he looked up at her. He twisted his body around so he was looking at her not upside down. He reached out and grabbed her legs. She squealed laughing as he pulled her down onto him. Kate sat on his stomach smiling and shaking her head at him. Han reached up and undid her hair so it hung loosely around them, almost creating a curtain.

"You know it's impossible to stay mad at you," she whispered leaning down to him.

Han grinned at her and she leant down to him giving him a kiss…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> hello people-leenas! So here's the next chapter; sorry it took so long. Please tell me what you think – does anyone feel that this is moving too fast or too slow? Let me know xoxo


	13. The Scott Family

Twinkie and Sean were wrestling over their iPod when a strange man in army clothes walked into the garage later that week. Both boys recognised (from their dads) that the guy was in the army and was a high officer. Twinkie was first to notice and look at the guy frowning. He nudged Sean causing Sean to also look at the man. Sean studied the man and tried to work out his position. After a moment, Sean got up and walked up the stairs to Han's office. Twinkie stood up and walked over to him.

"Ah, um, Kon'nichiwa," the man greeted, his Japanese a little rusty.

"Kon'nichiwa," Twinkie said back not sure where this was going – he didn't seem like a cop disguised as an officer but you can't be sure.

The man sighed and ran a hand over his shorn head. He seemed to hesitate which man Twinkie think he couldn't speak much Japanese.

"Anata wa eigo o hanasemasu ka?" he asked almost tiredly. Which was _do you speak English?_ in Japanese – very bad Japanese.

Twinkie nodded as he heard Sean and Han walk to the railing. Twinkie nodded his head toward Han and Sean causing the Officer to look up at them. You could see him visibly swallow which caused Twinkie to wonder who he was looking for.

"What can we do for you?" Han asked almost rudely.

Han didn't have time for people who were looking for work and who thought mechanics was an easy job.

"I'm looking for Katie or Anne Scott; Aya said she might be here,"

Han nodded to Sean who ducked off. Sean raced down the hallway to Kate's room to get her. He was worried about this guy and his relationship with Kate. The man was buff as and tall as a tree. The boys didn't want Kate to get into any sort of trouble.

"And you are?" Han asked not moving from his spot.

"Alex!" Kate squealed racing past Han and Sean, down to her brother.

Alex dropped his army bags and hugged his sister. He twirled her and she laughed. He stopped and she did a body check. He wolf whistle and a jeep rolled up to the garage door. It was a regular thing for the rest of the army guys to stick around when dropping one off in a unfamiliar location.

"Hey boys," she called out with a wave. "Thanks!"

The boys shouted their hellos and goodbyes and left her with the promise to call back later. She hugged him again with a laugh.

"I've missed you so much," she told him and rolled her eyes when she heard Twinkie cough.

She turned around and dragged Alex into the garage.

"Guys, this is my older brother Alex. Alex, these idiots are my boyfriend Han, and my friends Twinkie and Sean," she said pointing to each one.

"Nice to meet you guys. Thanks for keep my little sister safe,"

Twinkie immediately bounced over to him, now knowing that he was cool to talk too. Han introduced himself to Alex, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She smiled and bit her bottom lip causing Alex to smile to himself.

"I've heard a lot about you Han; thanks for looking out for her with DK,"

Han raised an eyebrow for a second before pulling from his pocket a packet of jelly beans – Han didn't know what Kate had to do with DK but he wasn't about to find out, Kate would tell him when she was ready. Alex looked to Kate who was rolling her eyes at him causing Alex to just grin at her.

"Come on, there's a spare room down from mine you can stay in for the moment,"

Han nodded and Kate led Alex to the spare room. Alex dropped his bags by the floor and walked over to the bed.

"So that's the famous Han?" Alex questioned as he sat down on the bed.

"I would hardly call him famous but yes that was Han. He's not much of a talker but he really is great,"

He hummed as he folded his arms behind his head.

"What?"

"Have you told him about Dave?"

"What?" she whispered, shocked that Alex would even bring him up.

"You're still wearing the necklace so you still love him but does Han know?"

"Just because I wear some old trinket doesn't mean I still love him,"

"So you love Han?"

"Where is this coming from?" she demanded refusing to answer the question.

He shrugged.

"I just don't want you to get hurt. Want to go out for dinner?"

"I can't. I have to work but I might be able to pull a double shift and swap some things around,"

He nodded.

"I might sleep then,"

"Just don't bug the boys okay?"

"I promise," he said putting a hand over his heart. "Scott's honour,"

"How come I don't believe you?"

He laughed and watched her leave. She had changed and in a good way too…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p>Kate literally was dragging her feet along as she walked out of the hospital. Han promise he'd pick her up and she hoped he would be early like usual. Unfortunately for her, the only car waiting for her was Twinkie's Hulk car and by the look of things, everyone was crowded in it – Twinkie, Han, Sean and even Alex. She hid her disappointment that it wouldn't be just her and Han on the ride home but basically the whole crew.<p>

She sighed tiredly and walked over to the car. Twinkie, Sean and Alex were talking loudly and excitedly while Han leant against the side of the car, watching her as she walked over to him. He gave her a smile which seemed to make her slightly better.

"Hey sis!" Alex called out once she got close enough to them. "How was your shift?"

"Tiring but I've managed to get the rest of the week off,"

Han sensing she needed a hug wrapped his arms around her and pulling her in for a quick kiss. He got the feeling that Alex was very protective of his little sister and didn't want to be in his firing range.

"We thought we would hit the town," Alex explained as they broke apart. "Twinkie has convinced me to hit a club or two,"

She really just wanted to go home and curl up in bed; perhaps sleep for a day or two – a month if she could. But she could tell Alex really wanted to party. She nodded resigned to sacrifice sleep for her brother.

"Okay, let's go,"

Han watched her with careful eyes. There was something she was hiding in her eyes and he knew he'd have to question it later. But for now he would just keep a careful eye on her…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p>Han watched her sleep the next day. The hospital had called and granted her leave for two weeks which tied in nicely with Alex's stay. It also meant she would still be able to go back to Australia in a couple of months. She had feel asleep at the club so Han took her home, driving back later to pick up the party-animals.. He couldn't sleep that night so he just stayed wake watching her. She didn't have a good night either – she tossed and turned all night.<p>

"How long have you been awake?" she asked groggily, rubbing her eyes, looking directly at Han.

"A while; you okay? You didn't have a very good night,"

"There's a very important person's birthday coming up in the next couple days and I'm stressed about it,"

"Your brother's?"

"No,"

Han waited for her to explain but she didn't. Instead she climbed out of bed and left him. Kate went straight to her room and got changed. She then joined the crew for breakfast but when she got down there, Alex was the only one sitting at the breakfast table.

"Have you told him?" was his greeting to her as she opened the fridge door. "He needs to know,"

"It's none of your business," she replied curtly.

"Like hell it isn't! He was my best friend!"

"And Han is my boyfriend! I will tell him when I'm ready!" she yelled back at him.

Alex stood up angrily.

"You can't leave him in the dark. It isn't fair on Han, you or him," he pointed out.

She growled as Han and Twinkie wandered in. The way the room was tense both realised something had just happened between the siblings what Twinkie didn't realise was what but Han did. He heard every word and he was now getting disheartened about his relationship with her. He wasn't a relationship guy but for Kate he would be. But if she was keeping stuff from him that what type of relationship was this?

"Morning," Alex greeted as they walked further in.

The kitchen soon became loud as the other joined them. Han noticed how Kate kept quiet during breakfast and decided they needed some time away.

"Come for a drive?" Han asked standing up.

She nodded and followed him out to his car. They climbed in and just drove. Kate relaxed and was glad Han wasn't a big talker. But now was a good as time as ever to tell him about David.

"Han, there's something you should know about me before we get too serious,"

Han raised an eyebrow and kept driving. He thought they were pretty serious, but if Kate didn't, what were they?

"I've only been in one serious relationship before, hell I've only ever been in one relationship before," she sighed. "Han, when I was sixteen my brother joined the army. He came home about six months later with two new friends. Me and his friend David, really hit it off despite the five year age difference. When I was seventeen we got together and when I turned nineteen, he proposed,"

She paused her story to glance at him. His expression didn't change. Was that a good thing?

"Go on," he told her changing gears.

"We managed to save up enough to have a nice honeymoon and two weeks after I turned twenty I became a married woman,"

"So that's why Alex has a different last name?"

She nodded. He didn't sound too upset.

"After the honeymoon, Dave went straight back to the army. We talked often and wrote every day. I found out I was pregnant two months after our wedding. I told him and he was so excited, he couldn't wait to come home. He didn't make it. The week he was meant to come home his plane went under attack and crashed. He died. When I found out I miscarried, I was only ten weeks,"

She was surprised when she felt her cheeks wet and it took her a moment to realise she was crying. It was still a sore point and she always cried when thinking about that tiny baby. Han pulled the car over, undid her seatbelt and pulled her onto his lap, surprising her.

"Do you want to go on?"

She nodded.

"Lisa happened next and then I moved over here. Nothing else happened between twenty two and twenty four,"

They sat in silence for twenty minutes, Han let her cry it out.

"Are you mad?" she asked quietly.

"No, we all have a past. So you were married? It's not something bad. I still care for you and I still want you to be my girlfriend,"

"Thank you for understanding,"

Han smiled and kissed her slowly. They drove through the city, Kate sitting on his lap the whole time causing Han to kiss her many times not that she minded. She rested her head against his chest and smiled to herself. Han was so understanding. She'd have to thank him somehow, maybe take that next step after all it was probably killing him not having any sex…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Okay, okay, please don't hate me for the long update. I was really struggling with my other story's chapter and had focussed on that one. Side note though this one is about in the middle so not that many chapters to go. I am thinking about doing a further chapter on David and Kate – let me know if I should go ahead with that.

Xoxo


	14. Poker & Wet Kisses

Han and Kate spent the day driving around Tokyo, just spending time together. It wasn't often that they just got to spend the day together, alone, so they were making the most of it. Han kept his arm around Kate all day, while Kate kept to his side. In Kate's mind, they made the perfect fit – just like how her and David were.

Kate didn't know what Han's real thoughts on her being a widow were but she was just glad that he hadn't made a huge deal over it. Kate couldn't help but wonder what David would think about Han. Han was completely different to David which was probably a good thing. When Kate and David had first started going out, they had talked about what would happen if David died in action and then they further discussed it when they got engaged. Both times, David had been firm and told that she had to move on while she was young. If he died, he wanted her to move on and be with someone else that made her happy.

Kate didn't believe that there was a place you went when you died like David had but she knew if there was, David was probably looking over her, looking after her. Maybe he'd even be happy with her choice of new boyfriend, though he had never liked her previous boyfriends.

After spending all day in town, they drove back to the garage; Han quietly shifting through the gears. Though it was only a little after six, both were tired but still happy to be in each other's company. When he pulled up, Kate wasn't surprised to see that a couple of old "sea" dogs had crashed at Han's garage.

"Do you know these guys?" Han asked as they got out.

"Only a little," she said with a smirk.

She walked in and gave a long wolf whistle causing everyone to turned to her. Placing a hand on her hip, she gave them a smile.

"Oi! What are you doing in my neck of the woods?"

Seven larger then Dominic Toretto sized men stood up and walked over to her. The next thing Han knew was she was being hugged and welcomed back. Twinkie, Sean and Neela watched in amazement as these men turned into giant softies.

"Those guys were just hassling us! And now they're little soft kitchens," Twinkie grumbled watching them.

Kate hadn't realised how much she missed the guys. The barbeques on the beach, the practical jokes, the fun. With a smile, she kissed Han's cheek, looked in his eyes and then followed the men back over the lounge. Han smirked and went to his office to check his missed calls.

"How you doing Kate?" Mitchell asked, as they moved to the lounge. "I see you have a new toy boy,"

She blushed bright red. These guys were the only ones that could make her act like she was some little innocent school girl not a once married woman.

"Shut up!" she exclaimed. "And what do you know?"

"The way that boy looks at you, it's pretty obvious he can't wait too…" Liam added.

He trailed off and Kate thought her face got hotter. She diverted her eyes causing the men to smirk.

"Unless you've already done the deed,"

"If you guys are going to pick at my relationship then I'm out of here," she said trying to wipe the blush from her face.

Kate was pulled back down before she could move away. Laughing she flopped back down in her seat .

"Calm down little sis, we're just teasin'," Alex told her making her sighed annoyed.

She rolled her eyes at them but grinned as they pulled out a pack of cards. But it disappeared as Mitchell handed her the cards. She recognised them once they were in her hands – they used to be David's.

"Remember the first time you let me play?" she asked quietly as she fixed her hand up.

"Yeah, you were completely hopeless despite all your assures that you could play," Liam said laughing.

"And Dave was the only one to go easy on you," Alex added causing everyone to laugh.

"You okay to play?" Jason asked.

Kate nodded and smirked when she had an idea.

"Do we have room for a couple more?"

Alex shook his head with a smile as he saw where this was going.

"Sure but can they handle it?" Alex challenged.

Kate called "her" crew down and once the "rules" were explained, Kate sacrificed her hand to sat down on Han's lap. She twisted around so she was sideways on his lap – her legs hanging over the side of the chair. Han kissed her neck lazily as she glanced at his cards.

Stakes were raised so quickly both teams found they were equal or was till Han started paying attention. Kate trying to help her "brothers" managed to distract him a couple of times till Alex got annoyed at their PDA – their public display of affection, though in all fairness it was more Kate than Han.

"Kate! Quit it," Alex told her. "If you want to bed the guy then go to one of the rooms!"

She frowned and hopped off Han's lap. She kissed his cheek and walked out. She changed into a pair of tight middle blue jeans and a clingy black shirt that showed a little cleavage. Thirty minutes later, after pulling on her black strappy heels, Kate wandered back downstairs to join them. She wasn't surprised to find Han was wiping the floor with their behinds.

"Come for a drive Han?" she asked sweetly as she held his keys up.

"Sure," he said with a shrug.

He threw his cards down causing everyone around the table to groan.

"You could've gone easy on them," she pointed out as he walked over to her.

"But I was,"

She slapping him teasingly causing Han to turn her so their chests were almost touching. Her eyes dropped from his to his lips before returning to his eyes. He smirked and leant forward, catching her lips in a kiss. As he kissed her, he pushed her back to his car. He felt her sigh and leant into the kiss. He wondered what he was doing right because she deserved much more than him. She raised her hands and ran them through his hair as his hand drifted south.

"Keep it PG!" Jason shouted out causing Kate to break away laughing.

"Like you ever do!" she replied. Turning back to Han she asked, "Can I drive?"

He nodded and she squealed excitedly. She ducked under his arms, jumped in the front seat and revved the car.

"Good luck," Alex called out. "The last car like that she drove she totalled!"

Han hopped in and she floored it in reverse. Han chuckled as she drove through the streets.

"Take this right," Han instructed.

She turned and as they drove the streets. Kate found herself having fun driving Han's car.

"Why let me drive?"

"Because I want to see you drift,"

He opened the dash and pulled out a packet of chips.

"What makes you think I can drift?"

"Because you're driving like you've been to the streets,"

She chuckled.

"Only a couple of times; I went to America a couple of times to see my cousins. When I was over there, we went to a couple of races. I managed to weasel my way to get a couple of lessons,"

"Of course you did,"

They came to an old drift track. She stopped the car and Kate turned to Han.

"What are you waiting for woman? Drift,"

She stuck it in gear and floored it. Han watched her drift through the corners with ease. Han had never seen a girl look so… hot!

"I never got to drive like this back home," she explained. "It was completely awesome to learn how to drift and drive in America,"

"Maybe one day you can introduce me to that crew,"

"With pleasure,"

Kate thought of how those boys would get on with her boys and she couldn't help but chuckle. She wasn't sure but she didn't think they would see eye to eye on certain things. She drifted the rest of the course before heading back into the town. They grabbed take-out but before they could even start eating, Han got a call from DK requesting his presence.

Disappointed that they wouldn't get to spend the night together, Kate drove back to the garage. As they got out of the car, Kate waited on the driver's side for Han. He put his arms either side of her and before he could do anything, she pulled him flush against her. Her hands pulled his face to hers and she kissed him with everything she had, just to let him know what he was going to miss tonight.

Kate made sure that this kiss was not as careful as others, that it was daring and challenging him to be submissive rather than dominate. When Han complied her heart started pounding in a jerky, jumpy rhythm and her fingers moved greedily to his hair. She could feel him push her against the car, letting her feel every, _every_ part of him.

Han liked this way of kissing, how Kate directed things. But if he didn't know any better, he would have sworn she was trying to get him to go upstairs with her. Han's hands wrapped around her waist and then drifted further down to cup her rear. With just a little bit of guidance he lifted her up and managed to get her to wrapped her legs around him as she slide up the car.

Kate broke away panting and for the briefest second he breathed her name. It was only for a second because he then kissing her. He turned her so he was against the car; this meant she had more control and she liked it. They were forced to break away when a large , cold bucket of water landed on them.

She squealed in a high pitch while Han cursed loudly. A second and third bucket of cold water followed with the fourth being slightly warm. By the fifth bucket, both Kate and Han were ducking for cover.

"You okay?" Han asked as the "children" upstairs started laughing.

"Just a little wet,"

Han's eyes darkened and she blushed as she realised her words had a second meaning.

"You still going to go to DK?" she asked, changing the subject.

He nodded.

"You go change now otherwise you won't leave,"

He nodded again. He turned away but turned back quickly to give her a peck on the lips.

"That was some kiss," he whispered. "Can't wait to see what you have in store,"

She gasped and blushed harder – she had only just got her blush under control! Han smirked and walked away. Kate walked upstairs and ten minutes watched Han leave. Deciding to have a shower to warm up, she went to her bathroom. While showering, she got the perfect idea for payback…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So here's the next chapter. Hope that kiss wasn't too bad, I can never seem to get the right amount of chemistry… Anyway, the next chapter should be up next week but if any questions or would like a sneak peek at the next chapter, message me! xoxo


	15. Family Ties

Han sighed as he drove into the garage. It was three am and DK had been on a mission to keep Han there as long as possible. Han couldn't believe how DK had been tonight; he was just about ready to cut all ties and leave. He dropped his keys in his office and slid into his chair. He opened his laptop and scrolled through his emails.

"Hey, you're home late,"

Han rubbed his eyes and spun in his chair to face the door. Kate was wearing his old sweater, standing in the doorway smiling at him.

"DK,"

She nodded slowly.

"You coming to bed?"

Though Han and Kate slept in the same bed, they hadn't done the deed as of yet. Han was happy just sleeping next to her and holding her and she loved his warmth.

"Maybe in a bit,"

She just smiled.

"Okay," she replied. "Just don't be too long okay?"

He nodded. He listened to her walk back to their room quietly. When the door shut he opened his phone and dialled the familiar number.

"_Hello?"_ a woman greeted.

"Hey mum, it's Han…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p>The sun was too bright for Kate the following morning causing her to go back under the blankets. She felt Han move next to her and she cuddled into him. She opened her eyes slowly to watch Han. He was still sleep and it was the only time she managed to see him look so relaxed and carefree. She lifted her hand and gently and carefully traced his face with her fingers.<p>

When she stopped, his eyes fluttered open they were dark with desire. She swallowed and inched that extra bit closer. She rested her forehead on his and smiled.

"Hi,"

"Hi yourself,"

She bit her bottom lip and as she did, Han turned to lay on his back pulling her with him.

"Alex wants a day in town,"

"You know, speaking about your brother in bed is a total turn off?"

"Exactly,"

She rolled off him and pulled on her nearby see through dressing gown. Han stretched lazily and watched her walk in front of the bed, preparing for the day.

"You're staring pretty hard there Han,"

"I just realised something,"

"Oh? Care to elaborate?"

He just smiled at her causing her curiosity to spike.

"What?"

"I just realised that you kinda beautiful,"

She blushed. Though it wasn't the most romantic thing she had been told, it was rare for Han to say anything about her appearance. She wasn't the type of girl that needed to be told she looked pretty or that her hair looked better a certain way but she like all girls liked to hear once in a while that her boyfriend thought she was still pretty.

"Thanks Han,"

He smiled at her, finally decided to get out of bed. He wrapped his arms around her waist, stopping her from going to have a shower.

"Kate?"

"Hmm,"

"I… I…"

"I know Han, I do too,"

Han kissed her shoulder with a small sigh.

"You know," she continued. "It's only eight letters, three words. It's not that hard to say,"

"You haven't said them yet,"

"I know; I'm waiting for you,"

He kissed her neck and pulled away.

"I'll get the boys,"

She went to the shower and while she showered, she wondered if she would ever able say _I love you_ to Han and if she would ever hear them from him…

_**Fast and Furious**_

The day was spent taking a tour of Tokyo and showing the boys the highlights of the town. Now they wanted to relax, have a few drinks and bed a number of women. So when Twinkie piped up saying there was a race onto tonight, everyone wanted to go. Kate had never been to the races with her brother which made her a little … worried. Especially about what she was going to wear.

Alex wasn't like their dad who was strict about what she and Lisa wore but she didn't want to test that theory. It was hard to dress for three people – herself, Han and Alex. But when she joined Han and the boys downstairs she knew she had made the right dress choice just by the way Han greeted her…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p>Kate didn't think her brothers and his friends would like the races, you know firm morals and everything, but they surprised her by seeming to like the whole racing scene. Of course they were distracted by the girls that walked around the place with barely any clothing on.<p>

"Alex, promise me you won't do anything stupid,"

Alex looked at her distractedly causing Kate to grab his arm.

"Alex!"

"I promise, now let's have some fun!"

Kate sighed and watched them go.

"Kate, don't worry. We'll look out for them," Han said coming up beside her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Kate nodded and let Han lead her across the way to "his" spot. He kept his arm around her and Kate found it hard to stand still. Knowing their luck, the police would find them then her brother would be shipped back to Australia forced to leave from the army.

"Don't worry," Han whispered in her ear, kissing her neck gently. "Just be happy,"

She turned in his arms and really looked into his eyes.

"I am happy, I'm also happy with you,"

He didn't smile but his eyes reflected his happiness.

"Okay, so how do these races work?" Alex asked coming up to them.

Han reluctantly pulled away and straightened himself out.

"You challenge someone and they accept. You drift for money or pink slips,"

"And the girls? How do they fit in?"

Han smirked as he watched Alex's eyesight drift as a couple of girls walked past.

"A man of my own taste," Han said removing himself from Kate. "Let me introduce you to a couple of women I know you'll like,"

Han looked over his shoulder and gave her a wink before leading her brother away. Kate crossed her arms over her chest and watched them walk off. She remained where she was and watched as the cars drifted past her.

"So those are your men I take it?"

Kate turned as Takeshi and Neela walked over to her. Takeshi had a arm wrapped tight around Neela and Kate knew that Neela would rather be anywhere else.

"They are,"

Takeshi just eyed her letting go and whispered into Neela's ear. Neela kissed his cheek before leaving them; she gave Kate a tight smile before walking off to find Twinkie.

"What do you want Takeshi?" Kate asked.

Kate saw Han turned to them and she shook her head slightly. As much as she and Han didn't like being apart or around Takeshi alone, Kate didn't want Han around if Takeshi started badmouthing her sister.

"Can't I just talk to you without being questioned?"

"Whenever you talk to someone they either ended up dead or in debt to you,"

"Harsh words Katie,"

Kate backed up and leant against the car behind her.

"What do you want Takeshi?"

"You've got Han wrapped around your little finger haven't you?"

"Takeshi, me and Han are dating but neither has each other wrapped around our fingers,"

"I need Han to do extra runs for me,"

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

"You are going to convince him to take it on,"

"And why would I do that?" Kate asked. "I like spending time with Han,"

Kate pushed herself off the car and moved so she was close to him.

"So you can find yourself a dancing monkey and make him do it,"

Kate moved away and couldn't help but feel like smirking. She walked over to Han and watched him talk to Sean about racing. Sean was jiggling his keys in his hand, eager to be racing. Kate knew that Han wouldn't let anything happen to the boy and as Sean walked away, she couldn't help but feel at peace. Things were good.

Everyone seemed to stop and watch Sean drift against someone Han had convinced to race. Kate knew that Sean had this in the bag but she still held her breath as the flag was dropped. Sean took off like a bullet and Kate knew that action would cause him a lot more training with Han tomorrow.

The kid in the other car didn't really know what to do with himself as all he could see were Sean's taillights. Sean got around the corner with ease and Kate let out her breathe a little. As Sean moved to the next floor everyone raced to the elevators and crowded in – somehow Twinkie got in an elevator with just girls. Well, seeing there were a lot of times, more girls around here then boys, it made sense.

Kate followed the crowd over to the elevators and let out a surprised squeal as someone came up behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist, turning her into him. Han backed her up into the elevator, pushing her against the back wall. She smiled up at Han as he pressed himself against her.

"Han," she stated as the door closed with a ding. "Can't control yourself can you?"

"Not around you,"

She felt her cheeks heat up and Han took this as a good sign. He kissed her causing her to go breathless and then pulled away abruptly as the door opened. Kate followed Han and then sped up to catch up to him. She grabbed his wrist and turned him to her.

"Yes?"

"You're going to pay for that,"

"Am I just?"

He looked amused.

"Just wait Han," she said with a smirk. "Cause we Australians know our revenge,"

"And what would that revenge involve?"

She kissed him slowly and just when she was sure he was hooked, she pulled away.

"You waiting,"

Han groaned to himself causing Kate to smirk and walk away. This was going to be fun…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I am so sorry for now updating sooner. This chapter was very hard to write. The next chapter is cooking and just needs to be pulled out of the oven. Xoxo Miss Hood


	16. Takeshi

The morning after a race, things were quiet. Normally she didn't get a chance to experience it but as she was on holidays, it was nice to experience the hang over's.

"Morning," Kate greeted walking into the kitchen.

Several groans greeted her causing her to smirk. As she put the pot of coffee on she felt Han come up behind her and wrapped himself around her.

"God, get a room," Alex cursed looking up from the table. "Or go somewhere,"

Kate smiled and turned around so her back was bumping against the bench top.

"We should head into town," she said as Han watched her talk. "I have a couple of things to pick up and I need to check in with the hospital but we could do something together. It might be the only chance we get for a while and with the boys hung over we won't get interrupted,"

Han kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear, "Love to honey."

Twenty minutes later Kate walked out, trying to convince Han to let her drive. This time Han was playing hard to get.

"Not today sweetheart," Han told her, kissing her cheek as they reached the car.

"No fun," she teased, sticking out her tongue at him.

"Oi, Kate!" Alex shouted out across the garage. "Where are you going?"

Kate winked at Han as she turned to face her brother.

"Out, I'll be back around dinner time,"

Alex eyed his sister and then nodded, "Okay."

Kate never expected him to give in so easily but she wasn't about to fight him about it. If things went according to plan, then she and Han could take that next step. Han ushered her into the car and after sending a quick glance back to Alex, Han hoped into the car.

Alex watched Han and his sister drive away and he was grateful that Han had let him do this. Alex turned and spotted Twinkie at the kitchen table.

"Oi, Twinkie! I need you to take me to Takashi…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p>Han drove through the streets letting Kate talk though both knew she wasn't talking about anything really important. Han drove into the inner city and at Kate's nod, he pulled off the street.<p>

"Let's walk the streets," he said parking.

After he locked the car, he laced his fingers through hers causing her to smile brightly. This made him smile. She was beautiful and he was only just realising the true beauty that she had; the beauty that shone from inside out. Han knew his soul was black but being around Kate, maybe he wasn't blackening hers and maybe his was going grey.

Kate pulled him along, pointing to different dresses in the windows. She would point to a jacket and Han would want to go in but she would pull away, shaking her head. She knew that Han would make her try on the clothing and then he would want to buy it for her. It ay but keeping was a kind thought but she didn't want him to spend his money on her when she didn't need new clothing.

Han let it go knowing that she was testing him and he didn't mind it. So they continued to walk slowly down the street, moving out of the way for other but keeping their hands firmly linked. They continued to window shopping till they came to a small music store.

"Come on; let's go in," Kate exclaimed pulling him in behind her, not giving him a chance to object.

She went straight to the piano. An old Japanese woman came up to them and started shouting at them in fast angry Japanese. Han somehow calmed the woman enough for Kate to ask to play.

"You break you buy," she spat in scattered English.

Kate nodded completely serious till the woman turned her back then Kate sported a giant grin. Excitedly she hopped onto the piano. Han didn't quite understand what she was doing.

"Do you play?" Han asked as she sat down.

She nodded and patted the seat beside her causing him to sit down beside her. She placed her fingers on the keys and waited, he wasn't sure what for.

"How well?"

Kate turned to him and just grinned at him. She then started to play. Soft music flowed through the air causing everyone in the shop to relax. She relaxed as she played and Han was surprised at how well it sounded.

"What do you want to hear?" she asked, watching him from the corner of her eye.

Han picked up a music book and flicked through. He opened to a complex piece and watched her in amazement as she played it easily.

"When did you learn?"

"I was four and I haven't stopped,"

"Sounds like you wanted to go professional,"

"I did but my dad thought it was a waste of time so I went into medicine,"

He watched her as her fingers seemed to fly over the keys gracefully. She stopped playing and turned to him.

"Do you write you own music?"

"Sometimes but Lisa liked doing that,"

She played an unknown tune and she began to hum along. Her head swayed along as she softly began to sing along. Han was mesmerised at how free she looked. The woman came back saying, "No more, no more!" and with a laugh they left. Han caught her leaning against the car and he walked over to her with a slight smirk. He put his arms against the car, boxing her in.

"Do you know how hot you looked playing in there? And how hot you looked drifting the other night?"

Kate couldn't wipe the grin as she shook her head – trying to look innocent. Han leant in close to her and as he kissed her neck he whispered, "Extremely hot,"

He felt her tremble against him to which he smirked in reply. Keen to remove the smug look, Kate took his face between her hands and brought him to her lips. The kiss didn't start out innocent or sweet rather it was filled with promises of what he wanted to do.

She opened her lips as his tongue tried to gain access. She gasped when it snaked it and took advantage of the situation. One of Kate's hands tangled itself in Han's hair trying to bring him closer to her – she needed him to be closer. The other rested on his own arm that was cupping her cheek as his other wrapped around her waist, pulling her hard into his body. Kate broke away as an onlooker wolf whistled and cat called. Her cheeks were stained red and he loved that he made her blush so.

"Your ears are blushing," Han teased as he caught his breath – Kate wasn't the only one affected by that kiss; at least he wasn't blushing.

"And you're puffing. Couldn't handle it old man?"

"More like kissing you just distracted me from breathing,"

Kate stopped breathing and then blushed a darker red. Even though it was some cliché, overused line it still made her feel like she was loved.

"Do…" she cleared her throat feeling her blush consume her whole body. "Do you want to head… uh, back to your place?"

Han's head shot up as he realised what she was telling him. Han tried not to grin in pleasure as he could see how hard it was for her to ask. He realised that he must mean a lot to her, just as she meant a lot to him.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and before either could say anymore, she pulled him into a kiss. When they broke away, Han helped her (as she was weak in the knees) into the car and drove straight home. Lucky for them it seemed no one was in but even so they didn't kiss each other till Han's bedroom door shut with a _thud_…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p>Alex had only heard of the man Takashi through his sisters' conversations. He had never seen him before or even really spoken to the guy before last night at the races. When Alex had seen him, he knew what a sleazy man he was.<p>

"Man, you don't want to go there. DK is a nasty piece of work," Twinkie stated at they pulled up.

"I just need to talk to him,"

Twinkie looked at Sean who just shrugged. They couldn't stop him, he was too strong for both of them to stop him; they would just have to let him go. They pointed him down the right way and waited for to come back, hopefully in one piece.

Alex climbed out and walked slowly down to where Takashi was. As he reached the entrance Neela walked out startling them both. Neela studied her friends brother and recognised that look in his eye. It was the same one Kate had whenever she looked at Takashi.

"He's in there; need me to take you in?"

"No thanks Ma'am," Alex replied. "Thanks for the offer,"

Neela smiled and let him go in. She hoped he would come out alive. She spotted Sean and Twinkie at the end and went down to meet them. It seemed that everyone was worried about him.

Alex walked through the place, spotting the guns as he walked passed them. When he finally came to Takashi office, he had to pause and take a deep breath to steady himself. He felt the men gather around him and his knew that all his training wouldn't get him out of here alive if things went bad.

"You must be Katie's brother," Takashi said as a greeting. "Come, sit down,"

"I'm not here for pleasantries,"

Takashi nodded.

"What are you here for then?"

Alex watched his swish his whiskey around in his cup.

"You need to stay away from Kate,"

Takashi looked up at him and smirked. Takashi stood up, not afraid of Alex.

"Why would I do that? I want to test out all your sisters," Takashi told him. "Because Lisa was just fine but I'm positive her older sister would be so much better. More experience and all that,"

Alex didn't even realised that he had punched Takashi till he saw the younger man on the ground, holding his jaw and that Alex's hand was hurting. Takashi stood back up and as two of Takashi's men moved towards him, Alex knew he had done the wrong thing; he was going to end up swimming with the fishes.

"Takashi!"

Alex turned to see the young brunette racing into the room. She went straight to her boyfriend's side and started fussing over him.

"Takashi," she whispered, kissing his cheek. "Stop please,"

Takashi pushed her away and went to go at Alex. Neela pushed herself in front of Takashi and touched his chest.

"He's not worth it, he's just a protective older brother,"

Alex waited and tried to calm his anger.

"You come back here again or I see you around here again, and I'll shoot you myself,"

"I'll personally see him out," Neela assured Takashi moving to get Alex out of there.

Neela ushered him out and once they were out of earshot, Neela decided to give him a piece of her mind. Once she had got to the Twinkie and Sean, she found out that Alex had planned on confront Takashi, Neela had raced back to save his rear.

"What do you think you were doing?" Neela demanded. "Do you want to get killed? Do you know what that would have done to Kate?"

"That two faced jerk you call a boyfriend messed with my baby sister. Do you think I should just let him get away with it?"

"Look I know you don't like my boyfriend and sure he's made some mistakes but Kate's handling everything with your sister,"

Alex didn't like this but he didn't have a choice but to let her handle it.

"I don't like it,"

"Well you don't have to, you just have to trust Kate. Now get out of here before Takashi comes down looking for you,"

Alex climbed into the car.

"Thanks Neela, I owe you one,"

"Yeah, yeah. Just stay away from Takashi,"

He grinned at her as Sean drove away.

"Now where?" Twinkie asked.

"Why don't you boys show me the town?"

Sean and Twinkie shared a glance.

"Gladly…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_


	17. Bedroom Activities

Han watched Kate sleep with a soft smile and a gentle sigh. She was sleeping soundly and after last night's activities, he couldn't blame her; they had been very active last night. She had opened up to him in a different way making him love her that much more. Yes, Han Lue the famous womaniser was in love. He turned to her and pulled her into him. This new revelation made him different, made him want to be different

"Hey," she whispered when he sighed into her neck. "How long have you been up?"

"A little while,"

She cupped his face and kissed him slowly. But they were forced to break away when Twinkie started to knock on the door.

"Oi Han!" Twinkie shouted through the door. "Come on Han! Open up!"

"Go away Twinkie,"

"Han," he whined. "Why's the door locked? Come on Han, I need advice,"

"Go away Twinkie, we'll talk later."

It went quiet and Han pulled her onto his chest. She laughed as he smirked at her, his hands beginning to wander over her body.

"You know, he will come back before we can do anything," she teased.

Han reached up and laced a hand in her hair. He loved the feel of her soft hair; her hair like silk or satin – smooth and beautiful. He loved the way it curled and bounced back.

"You are easily amused," she told him smiling as she watched him play with her hair.

They both heard the door unclick but before she could move Twinkie came racing in. He froze as he saw Kate's bare back and Han pushed her under the blankets. He sat up so Twinkie couldn't see any of Kate.

"Get the hell out!" Han shouted. "Now Twinkie!"

Twinkie apologized over and over as he left the room, shutting the door behind him. Once the door was shut, Kate couldn't help the giggles that bubbled up from in her. Han turned on his side so he was next to her and watched her with not much amusement as she tried to calm her giggles – she wasn't haven't much success. Her giggles soon turned into full on laughter.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Y-you… and T-Twinkie,"

She took a desperate but deep breath.

"At least everyone will know now not to ignore you,"

Han raised an eyebrow at her.

"You should go see what Twinkie wants and get some breakfast while I go back to sleep," she said faking a yawn.

Han flipped himself over so he was kneeling over her. She looked up at him surprised.

"And why would I want to do that when I could stay and have so much more… fun,"

She blushed and Han grinned as it seemed her whole body blushed as well.

"Because we have a going away dinner tonight and I don't want to be exhausted for it. Nor I don't want any more of your marks,"

Han grinned not at all worried that there were small red marks on her neck and elsewhere on her body. He was proud of his marks.

"You say as it's a bad thing,"

"Well it won't be a good thing when my brothers see them,"

"I guess not,"

She shook her head and with a fake tired sigh, he rolled off her. He hopped out of bed, pulled on a pair of sweatpants and left her but not before kissing her leaving her breathless and wanting more.

Kate left the bed five minutes later, putting on Han's discarded shirt as she entered the bathroom. When finished and as she washed her hands' she gave herself a good look in the mirror. True to her statement she had small love bites on her neck and in a few more intimate places. But she liked the reflection that looked backed at her. She looked happy, content even and she looked healthy.

When David died and along with the miscarriage, she had lost over half her weight. It got to the point that if she didn't eat, she would have died. She never wanted to go back there and with the help of her friends, family and even work had helped her get back on the right tracks and stay on the tracks. Lisa had a problems with drugs, Kate had been anoxic and Alex had had a gambling problem when he was in his teens through to when David died and a little after. Their whole family had problems and Kate bet it was her parents fault for not looking after them through their teenage years.

She walked back to the bedroom pulling on a pair of Han's boxes. Kate skipped the bed and searched through Han's closets trying to find clean sheets. She located them, striped and made the bed. She dumped the sheets in a corner and climbed back into bed.

Kate drifted back to sleep but woke about twenty minutes later to the lovely smell of hot coffee and something smelling like a bakery. Han wandered over to the bed and climbed in. He eyed the clean sheets but said nothing. He smiled at her and handed her a coffee and the bag of muffins.

"You're the best," she mumbled taking a long sip of her coffee. "How'd you know this exactly what I wanted?"

"Lucky guess,"

Kate moved so she was leaning against his chest. They ate quietly till Kate had to ask.

"What did Twinkie want?"

"Just some advice about girls,"

"Oh? And what did you tell him?"

"Next time that he barges into my room after I tell him to get lost, he won't have to worry about girls ever again,"

She chuckled.

"Oh and your brothers know about last night,"

She shot up.

"What?"

"Twinkie ended up telling everyone and when I went to it was pretty clear that they weren't happy we slept together,"

"_Great_; it means that they're going to be teasing us nonstop now,"

She flopped back down.

"Teasing?"

"Yeah, they thought we had been together but didn't know for sure. Now they do and tonight is going to be terrible,"

Han chuckled.

"You don't need to be worried. I can take care of myself,"

"I hope so because it's going to be a long night,"

Han chuckled. They got up a little later, shared a shower and then went downstairs. Twinkie blushed when he saw them. Kate was glad to find it was just Twinkie there. Han kissed her cheek before taking a private phone call. When they were along, Kate decided to tease him a little.

"So how much did you see?"

Twinkie chocked and spluttered.

"I swear I saw nothing! I didn't even realise you were in there! Kate I'm so sorry,"

"I don't believe you," she told him hiding her smirk.

She knew that Twinkie had seen nothing by the way Han had been covering her but this was her revenge.

"Kate I swear it didn't see anything! Can I make it up to ya? What do you want me to do to make you believe me?"

This is exactly where she wanted him. He would do exactly what she wanted.

"Okay Twinkie, I'll believe you for now but you owe me one,"

Twinkie suddenly felt like he had made a deal with the devil.

"Whenever you want, I'll do it. Just please don't get Han thinking I saw something because I totally didn't,"

"As long as you didn't see anything because Han can be awfully protective and if you did see something…"

"I swear Kate, I didn't see anything,"

Sean walked in and Twinkie used this as an opportunity to change the subject. Kate watched them and wandered what it would be like if she never met them. She also had to plan her revenge; maybe making him wear something to the party.

"What are you thinking about?" Han asked coming up behind her.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and she looked up at him.

"How much I just want to watch movies all day," she lied. "And maybe do some more,"

Han nodded.

"Well I can accommodate to that…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p>Alex demanded that everyone was to dress up that night. They were going to go out to dinner, hit the races and then back to a club where Kate assumed they would hook up with someone and Kate would make sure she wouldn't watch. Not that she could blame him because that was what Han was going to that with her tonight (and hopefully for every race night).<p>

She slipped on her heels and stood to look at herself in long mirror that hung on the back of her door. She was wearing one of her longer dresses that was brother appropriate; it was deep red, almost a burgundy colour, knee length dress that showed just a little up the top – probably not enough for Han's liking. Her heels were four inch red satin that tied around her ankles and she had straightened her hair though Han said last night he preferred it curly. She wore a silver bracelet with ruby stones through it but that was the extent of her jewellery. Her makeup was light just like her perfume, just enough to catch someone's interest.

"Trying to impress someone?" Han asked as she walked up to the car. "Because if you are, I'm going to have to hunt the guy down,"

"I dressed up for Twinkie," she teased causing Han to chuckle.

Han kissed her neck and before he could go any further, she gently pushed him away.

"We'll be late,"

"I'm sure they can wait for us,"

"After, if you behave,"

"But I that's no fun,"

"You kidding? It's the best fun,"

She turned in his arms and smirked.

"The excitement, the expectation," she whispered. "The want and the desire for the night to conclude,"

He groaned.

"Kate,"

"If you behave then the reward will be great,"

"Why?"

She laughed at him before kissing his cheek and dragging him downstairs. Kate lead the way, hopping into the car first and eyeing him to get him in the car. Han got in and then leant over to her giving her a soft kiss. She pushed him back to keep herself calm and to make sure they actually made it to the restaurant on time.

"Down boy,"

Han reversed and drove surprisingly slowly through the streets. They arrived at the restaurant a couple minutes late but that was fine.

"Behave," she whispered to him but in reply he grinned cheekily…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p>The restaurant was uneventful. Unfortunately the same couldn't be said the same about the races. When they arrived at the races they were greeted by Morimoto who stared at her, looking at her up and down in a disgusting way. The army boys separated quickly leaving her and Han to play nice with DK's lap dog.<p>

"Why don't you look pretty tonight," Morimoto sneered at her. "And just for me?"

"Yeah just for you Morimoto, not my boyfriend who I'm sleeping with,"

Kate grabbed Han's hand and left an annoyed Morimoto behind them. Han wrapped an arm around her waist hiding his grin. He kept himself in line till they reached Takashi.

"Evenin'," she greeted.

Takashi smirked and turned back to Neela. Han didn't even give him a second glance as he pushed Kate up against an import. Takashi looked over his shoulder at the couple. He got a sick pleasure in watching them. He kissed up her neck and sucked on her earlobe causing Kate to go weak in the knees. Kate gasped and put her hands on his shoulders to steady herself – both ignoring Takashi.

"Han," she whispered unsteadily. "What's got into you?"

"It was God damn sexy how you told Morimoto that you are sleeping with me. And I don't want to behave,"

She had to stop this before it got outta hand but it was so hard with the way he was touching her. Sparks were flying around her body, agreeing with Han; it didn't want him to behave because misbehaving was so fun!

Han lifted his head up and looked at her as if he sensed her inner debate. Her lips were parted slightly and breaking in an uneven rhythm. He liked how she looked and wasn't going to let her stop him. Bending back down to kiss her, he was surprised when he felt her fingertips on his lips.

"Stop," she whispered, noticing how Takashi was watching them with a sick grin on his face.

Han looked over his shoulder and back to her. He understood what she was worried about. The next race started up and Kate put on her "doctor" face which kinda turned him on even further.

Everyone crowded around and cheered loudly as music pumped. Two cars pulled up and though Kate didn't know the drivers by the way Han perked up, they must have been interesting. The cars racing were a black Mazda RX7 with blue stripes along the doors and a green Nissan 200SX with red flames over the hood. Kate jumped slightly as she felt Han's rub her stomach as he studied the cars in front of them and she found herself leaning into his touch despite her warnings before for him to behave.

Kate could hear her boys talking in the background and Neela talking to Takeshi but her main focus was those two boys driving.

The drivers revved their engines and a barely dressed girl walked out. Kate grumbled under her breathe about race-chasers causing Han to chuckle in her ear. He whispered into her ear a second later, promising her that she looked much better but she would be stunning if she was on his bed naked.

The girl smirked at the drivers and eyed the drivers. She shouted go and they floored it, shooting off. They were evenly matched but soon the Nissan took the front. Before they reached the first corner, the Mazda floored and took the lead. Whether it was intentional or not, the Nissan nicked the Mazda.

Han saw what was happening before any other and quickly pulled Kate back. Kate's eye widen as she realised what was happening. Because the Nissan clipped the Mazda's rear end it caused both cars to spin out of control, both drivers losing control.

Kate watched in horror and knew exactly what was going on. She pushed herself out of his arms and raced to the back of Han's car to get her medical kit.

The Mazda's driver gained control of the car but still continued to spin around. It stopped just before it hit the wall and the man got out without a scratch. Unfortunately the Nissan wasn't so lucky. The Nissan's driver lost control as the car hit something in the road and it tipped over, rolling twice before hitting the cement wall.

"Call an ambulance!"

People scattered while Han and the other driver helped Kate out. Kate knew that this was bad but it could be a lot worse. She climbed into the car and began to assess his injuries. She only just managed to stabilize the driver before Han was forced to pull her out and drag her away.

Police had been called and if Kate was found here, she would be shipped back to Australia in a heartbeat, charged with illegal racing and a hefty fine to match. That was something Han wouldn't have been able to handle; he relied on her too much and he didn't really want to admit that to himself yet.

"We have to help him!" Kate cried as Han pushed her into his car.

"If you stay, you'll be back in Australia before you can blink and I can't lose you!"

She swallowed and bit back her argument as he pulled out. He floored and hit the streets. The car trip home was quiet and long, neither knowing how to say what was really on their minds. They entered the garage two hours later – Han had to make sure that the cops weren't following them or at the garage.

When Han pulled into the garage they found Alex standing there waiting for her with his army bags around him. She felt her face fall as she realised he was going again. She schooled her facial feature to remain neutral and turned to Han, though not sure what to say. Han kissed her cheek before climbing out of the car, leaving her to say goodbye to her brother in private.

Kate took a deep breath and exhaled before climbing out of the car. She walked slowly over to Alex and hugged him tightly. She pulled away to study his face, trying to force herself to remember what he looked like.

"When does the plane leave?" she asked softly.

"An hour or so. Lisa's going to be waiting at the airport for me. I'm home for three days and then I fly out to Germany for further debriefing,"

"They'll throw you a party when you get there," she said, ignoring where he was going next.

"Come back with me," Alex asked her. "Come home, you've paid your dues and the deal has been cleared with Takeshi. I made it square. Come home,"

She sighed and shook her head.

"Alex I can't leave,"

"Because of Han?"

"Yes and because I'm not ready to go back yet. I… David… I can't go back yet,"

Alex pulled her into a tight hug; and kissed her forehead.

"If he hurts you…"

"He won't and even if he does, you'll be the last to know,"

Alex gave her a cheeky grin.

"I'll see you soon," he promised.

"You better,"

Han watched them say goodbye and walked into his bedroom. He changed into his sleeping pants and waited for Kate.

Kate watched Alex walk out and drive away. She sighed and she hoped that he would come back alive. Kate turned on heel and went straight to Han's room. She eyed Han but ignored him as she striped down to her underwear and climbed into bed with Han. Wordlessly he pulled her back into his bare chest. She let out a shaky breathe as her masked faded away.

"You okay?"

"I'll be fine. I have to be,"

Han wrapped an arm around her waist and just let her be sad over her brother going back to war while she staying behind…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Okay, first I want to thank a very special racer who shall remain nameless but thank you so much. I hope its still okay that I use your advice and everything you told me in the last message.

So this story is slowly heading towards the end so I hope everything is still interesting! Xoxo


	18. Fixing Cars

The plane trip home was loud and enclosed and _long._ The plane had far too many children and parents that obviously didn't know how to control their children. The flight attendants were all hormonal women looking to get laid and the pilot took too long to actually get the plane off the ground. Alex wished he could just get to sleep like his mates.

When he finally did get to sleep, he woke only ten minutes to the pilot saying they were about to land. He called Lisa before he boarded to let her know that he was coming home and from the way she squealed on the phone, he gathered that there would be a party in celebration of him coming home – even if it was only for a couple of days.

Alex found that exiting the plane was the most enjoyable part of the whole "event", Everyone was eager to be off and glad to be seeing their loved ones again. This meant Alex was off the plane in ten minutes. As he walked through the gates, he found himself longing to see his family again.

He heard them, before he actually saw them. Well, he heard Lisa before he saw any of them. He couldn't help but smile as he came around the corner and found Lisa with a large sign, shouting and looking for him.

"ALEX!"

He grinned at her as she left the group and raced over to him. He dropped the bags and spun her into a tight hug when she flung herself at him. She laughed and tightened her grip on his shoulders.

"You're home," she whispered, almost like she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Yeah, and you're better,"

She snorted as he put her down. Neither got to say any more as their family joined Lisa and all began welcoming him home. He was tired and annoyed but he plastered on a smile, pretending to be happy to be home. And in a way he was but he knew it wouldn't be long before he was back and he'd have leave all them again.

"Hey, why don't you ride with me?" Lisa asked as everyone tried to talk at once, making plans. "We'll meet you all at home,"

Lisa then took his arm and lead him away; Alex barely remembered to grab his gear. He was lead across the airport and out to the parking lot. His family and friends were still frozen in their spot and hadn't moved; this was good because he was finally able to have some peace and quiet.

"At least I can do something right," Lisa said, starting the car up.

Alex slammed the boot of Lisa's little car and climbed into the front seat.

"You can do a lot of things,"

She just smiled at him and pulled out of the parking lot as Alex put on his seatbelt.

"How have you been?" Alex asked, settling into his seat.

"Don't do that,"

"What?"

"Don't come home and make it all about me. I'm fine,"

"I just want to know if you're okay,"

"What did Kate say?"

Alex looked away, avoiding her question and her eyes.

"Alex, what did Kate say?"

"Nothing; she said she hadn't heard from you in months. Are you in trouble again?"

"No!"

"Then why haven't you been talking to Kate?"

Lisa sighed.

"I'm fine honestly! I am in a good relationship and I've been clean for months,"

"Lisa, you didn't answer the question,"

She sighed.

"Did you meet Kate's boyfriend?"

"Yeah, and I saw Takeshi,"

"What did you think?"

"Player but he seemed to have calmed down. Why?"

"I knew him,"

"What does that mean?"

"Doesn't matter," she said, pulling up at home. "Are you prepared?"

It didn't go unnoticed at how she changed the subject but he let it slide.

"For hell? Yes. For this? Never,"

Lisa laughed as she got out of the car, not waiting to see if Alex was following her…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p>A week after Alex left, Han woke up one night to find he was alone. He glanced at the clock to find it was ten past one in the morning – last night hadn't been a race night so they had got to bed early. Kate's wasn't working today, her first shift was tomorrow so it didn't explain why she was away from him; away from their warmth. He frowned and sat up in bed, glancing around the room. There was no sign of her.<p>

Han waited ten minutes but she never came back. Wanting to make sure that she wasn't in any trouble, he got out of bed. He pulled on his sweatpants as he and Kate had done some "night" activities and though the chances of anyone apart from Kate being out and about was slim but he wanted to be safe.

He wandered through the rooms, checking on everyone before heading downstairs where he heard someone tinkering around. Sure enough Kate was in the garage working on her bike – not that it really needed any work done to it.

There was music playing in the background; soft, very soft and it had that sad sound to it. He listened carefully as he walked over to her and decided it sounded a lot like country music. He didn't mind it but he knew Kate was a big fan.

"Kate?" Han asked walking closer to her.

Kate didn't turn to him, she remained firmly were she was. Han wasn't sure that she heard him. He went to repeat himself but stopped himself when he heard her sniffle. Something was wrong.

"Morning," Kate replied, wiping her nose on her sleeve and finally looking up at Han.

Han noted that her ascent was coming through today; it only ever came through strong when she was emotional, usually when she was upset. Something was very wrong.

"Hey,"

Han's eyes looked straight into her and she felt the eyes spill over. Han was by her side the moment she started crying. He gently pried the tools from her fingers and placed them on the ground before taking her into his arms. She found herself in his lap and even though this gesture should've sobered her up, it just made her cry harder.

Han, unsure of what was causing her to cry or even if he had done something to upset her, didn't know what else to do, other than just hold her. When it seemed like she couldn't cry anymore, it seemed that a whole new wave went through her.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

She shook her head, finding herself unable to speak.

"Kate, I have done something? You need to tell me what's going on,"

"I'm being silly,"

"There's nothing silly about you being upset,"

She sniffed and rubbed her eyes.

"Just tell me what's going on,"

"It's… I… You…"

"Take a deep breath and start from the beginning,"

"It's the anniversary of David's death," she spilled, all the words smushing together – it was a surprise that Han understood what she had said. "Do you hate me?"

Han had a hard time refraining from pushing her away. It wasn't that he was upset that she was crying (because hey, losing anyone that you love is hard) but because she wasn't going to tell him. Yeah, maybe she would've but the possibility was slim.

"I don't hate you but you weren't going to tell me right?"

"No, I wasn't. I…I didn't want you to worry,"

Han frowned at her; his whole expression saying he didn't believe her.

"I didn't want you thinking I didn't care for you. I'm crying for an ex, most men would see that and run,"

"I'm not most men,"

She nodded.

"I know but I don't want to lose you,"

"You won't lose me. Do you want to talk about it?"

"You know everything,"

"It might help you though,"

"I don't know,"

Her ascent wasn't as strong now that she had cried and got her emotions out. Han just rubbed her hand in careful circles and gave her silent encouragement. She exhaled and nodded.

Kate felt silly for telling him everything again but the looks Han gave her, he made her feel beautiful. She had to stop when she came to the miscarriage. Han rubbed her back and swallowed tightly. He never knew what it felt like to lose a child but he knew from common knowledge that it was painful; so painful that it felt like your heart was ripping out.

"It hurts," she whispered. "So much,"

"I know hon, I know,"

She took a moment to continue but Han was patient and he waited. When she got through everything, she was exhausted. Han continued to rub her back and waited for her to tell him what she wanted to do next.

"Do you want to go somewhere else? Go away from all this for a couple of days?"

She shook her head.

"I… I just need to work on this,"

Han understood. He had lost a number of friends and sometimes he just needed to be sad and remember them.

"What can I do to help?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling today?" Han asked the following day.<p>

Yesterday had been spent with Han and Kate working on different cars and her bike. She had been very quiet and avoided everyone except Han. Han had hovered around her, not letting her be lonely but alone to her thoughts. He kept the team at bay and Kate was grateful for that; he understood. Kate never thought she would ever find someone else that would understand.

Kate looked up at Han as he walked into the kitchen. He caught her just in time as she was just about to walk out the door to get to work. It was still very early – way to early for anyone sane to up and about. Though Han knew it would be nice for her to get back to work and check on "her" babies.

"Good. I'm sorry about yesterday,"

"Hey, I understand. I've never lost a loved one like that but I have lost people that I care about and every now and then I have to stop and just remember them,"

She smiled and kissed him softly as a thank you.

"As much as I want to stay and talk, I have to get to work but I'll see you tonight?"

Han kissed her and let her go. He would go straight back to bed to sleep before Kate arrived at work. She walked down the stairs and straight to her bike. Now that she and Han had worked on it, she was right to ride it again. Of course now that it had a new paint job as well it made her feel different – just like if she was wearing a brand new thousand dollar dress for the first time.

She drove through the streets in a very happy mood to work and went arriving straight to the maternity intensive care unit. She would check in, in ten minutes but she liked seeing how the babies were doing first before checking with the nurses and reading charts.

"How are our babies doing this morning?" Kate asked coming in, talking more to the babies then to Lilli who was checking on them.

"Morning Kate,"

"Morning Lilli, anyone take a turn?"

"No, all improving steadily,"

Kate smiled and took the charts from Lilli. Lilli was the night shift nurse that usually covered for Kate. She always got attached to the babies but she was a good nurse.

"Anyone I should be worried about?"

"Yuki had a cough this morning but the doctors say that its nothing to be concerned about. Kagura had a temperature last night and Shilo was smiling this morning,"

"That's good. Means she's feeling better,"

Lilli went through a couple more before Kate was confident everyone was being cared for.

"I'm going to head off," Lilli told her handing over the files. "If that's okay?"

"Sure Lilli, have a nice holiday,"

Kate listened to Lilli leave before checking on each baby personally. Kate finally got to her favourite baby at the moment Yuki, she carefully picked him up for a nurse. Yuki had been isolated when he was born because he had trouble breathing. Now, two months on, he had only had a week to go before he was going to be "released" and go home with his parents and older brothers.

"How sweet," Takashi drawled from the doorway. "Never would've picked you as the clucky type,"

Kate forced herself not to freeze as she rocked Yuki back to sleep who despite having his eyes wide open and watching her, slowly started to drift off to sleep. Once he was asleep she put him back and turned to Takashi who was watching her keenly. She forced herself not to flinch under his stare. Lately Takeshi had been giving her the creeps.

"I'm a nurse Takashi; it is my job to look after these babies,"

Takashi chuckled but didn't move into the room. It was almost like he knew that he shouldn't come in. For that she was grateful.

"What do you want Takashi?"

"I thought I would pop in and say hello,"

Kate walked out of the intensive care room and into the hallway. Takashi leant against the other side of the wall and watched her.

"What do you really want Takashi?" Kate asked, tired already and she had only been at work for a little over an hour.

"Someone may have suggested to me that you want out,"

"Now who gave you that idea?"

He shrugged.

"Morimoto mentioned something which was confirmed by others,"

Kate would like to know what these "others" had said. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"And if I do, what would I have to do to get out?" she asked.

She didn't really need to get out because she had up held her end of the deal which meant she could leave whenever she wanted. She didn't owe Takeshi anything but she knew if she and Han wanted to stay in Tokyo, then she'd have to play it Takeshi's way.

"Sleep with me,"

She laughed, brushing him off.

"Ah no way in hell. I have a boyfriend who I care for and I would never cheat on him,"

Takashi shrugged.

"Then you'll be working for me till the day you die,"

Even though he said this, both knew he couldn't keep her if she left.

"Not if you die first; Takashi you do realise that you have nothing really on me? I gave you my word but if something happens I will leave,"

He didn't seem to worried.

"You seem to forget Katrina that you owe me, well your dear sister does,"

"And I have paid our dues; look Takashi I will continue to come to the races and be your medic but I will not put up with you coming around and annoying me or Han,"

"Han? You really think Han cares about?"

"Whether he does or doesn't is none of your concern but I am touched by it," she told him. "Now get out of here before I call security,"

Takashi leaned over to her and kissed her cheek before walking out the door.

"One day Katrina," he said pausing at the exit. "You will find out something and all I can hope is that you won't cross me in your revenge,"

Kate watched him leave and tried not to think about what Takashi was saying. She shrugged and went to work. She never knew what when through Takeshi's mind.

Han sat at his desk in the garage looking through an old car magazine. So he was bored, he had worked on his cars all morning and now was having a nice break. Okay, so maybe he could've been working a little harder.

"Getting lazy Han?" Takashi asked walking in.

Han looked up and shrugged. Takashi walked straight over to him and lent again the desk. He had a look in his eyes that Han didn't like the look of.

"I want you to get a new driver,"

Han closed his magazine and looked at Takashi.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, and if you don't Katie will find out everything about Lisa's time here,"

Han refused to let his emotions show, his anger from showing.

"Who says she doesn't already know about me and Lisa?"

Takashi smirked.

"Because we both know that she would have left long ago. She mentioned once that she hates to be compared to her sister. I could twist it to seem you're only with her to compare her to her sister,"

"You honestly think she'd believe you? You're not known for your honesty Takashi and I'm willing to bet she wouldn't believe you for a second,"

"I never said she had to believe me; I'm just going to plant the seeds and stand back to watch,"

Takashi walked out and Han ran a frustrated hand through his head. Ever since Kamata had given Takashi a little more freedom, Takashi had decided to take everything that step further. For Han, the rest of the day was deciding whether or not Takashi would go through with his threat.

"You're thinking awfully hard there Drifter," Kate told him as she walked into the garage an hour before the "children" got back from school. "What's on your mind?"

"Just how well Sean is going to go in his next race,"

Kate sat on the desk and swung her legs absentmindedly, hitting the desk softly.

"The kid's doing well, could probably take out DK if he set his mind to it. You don't need to worry about him,"

Han placed his hand on her thigh and rubbed small circles on her thigh. She brushed his hair back and looked at him. Han thought she could read his thought sometimes just by looking at him. He hoped she couldn't read them today.

"Are you worried about your birthday?" Kate teased. "Another year older and a year closer to be to being to an old man,"

He chuckled and decided to change his thoughts.

"Have you got me a present yet?"

"Perhaps," she said standing up. "But right now I need a shower,"

"Strange that,"

"What?"

"I need one too; how about we share? You know, save water, save the world,"

Kate just laughed but grabbed his hand, leading him along all the same…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p>Chase watched from outside the garage as Kate and Han left his view. Soon, he would get his revenge on Han and Kate. Han would get what was coming to him for taking Kate and turning her against him…<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have been working very hard on both my stories and actually at work. Also I've been very busy house-sitting and travelling around. I will try and update again very soon and hopefully you like this chapter. Xoxo Miss Hood


	19. Plans & Surprises

"Chase, everything is falling into place. Are you ready?"

Chase smirked and nodded. He was getting to get Kate and between her legs. After that he would dump her and watch her suffer…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p>"How did you get Han to go out for takeout?" Sean asked as they heard Han leave.<p>

Kate sat down and shrugged. It wasn't that hard to get Han to do things for her if she asked him and promised certain things like keeping the bed warm.

"I asked him; it's amazing what people will do when you ask them," she told him teasingly. "Okay, down to business," she said as Reiko, Earl and Twinkie joined their little group. "Han's birthday is in one week so how are we going with everything?"

Han's birthday party was in less then a couple of weeks and so far everything had been planned out. The party was going to be a surprise party that Kate and the team had been planning for months. It was hard to keep it a secret from Han but somehow they managed.

As long as no one spilled it at the last moment.

"Do you think Han knows?" Sean asked once the plans were finalised.

"Not a clue," Kate assured him, confident that she had been able to keep the pillow talk from drifting too far towards the birthday subject. "Now do we all have different presents for him?"

It was hard getting a present for the man who had everything and wanted nothing; well that wasn't one hundred percent true. Kate had a really hard time finding something for him especially since every time she asked him, he said her naked on his bed for the whole day.

But somewhere, somehow she had found him an old Skyline that needed fixing up – serious worked needed on that car. Kate figured he could always fix up another car and seeing that he wasn't really working on Mona then he could work on her gift; maybe that could work on it together. The boys were getting him gifts in the bedroom department (of course though some of their suggestions wouldn't be that bad for her) and Reiko was still deciding on her gift.

They heard the tell tale sounds of Han's car coming back and quickly went back to doing something other than planning a birthday party – not hard for the boys as they could just pretend to discuss cars which turned into a real discussion.

Han wandered in carrying two bags of takeout and gave Kate a smile as he handed her nut free dishes. He sat down beside her and then pulled her onto his lap. She settled into a comfortable position; turned so she was sitting sideways over his lap. This way she could feed him from her own dish and Han could feed her from his own nut free dishes – he had quitted eating nuts so not to send her into a fit if they kissed and he had eaten nuts.

"When's your next shift?"

"Thursday, Saturday and next Wednesday,"

"My birthday?"

"That's the Friday, right?" she teased. "Yeah I get the Thursday through the following Wednesday off,"

"Does that mean I get you all to myself for seven days?"

"That is if you are a good boy," she teased.

"But I like being naughty," he whispered into her ear causing her giggle and blush.

"Hey Han, we racin' tonight?" Twinkie asked popping his head around.

Han looked to Kate.

"That means I have to change," she whined.

Han chuckled knowing that she meant she would go with them.

"Yeah Twink, we're racin',"

Kate finished her dinner quickly and the raced upstairs to get changed. Twenty minutes later she returned down stairs in a short dark purple dress that came just under her rear. She wore strappy silver heels that highlighted her longish legs (at least Han said they were long, she had a hard time believing him). She had straightened her curls along with her fringe, bringing it to highlight her face.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, Han wrapped an arm around her waist loosely. After a quick kiss, they moved Han's yellow RX7. Sean would take his Evo with Twinkie accompanying him while Earl and Reiko would take their own car. Once at the races, girls would go to Han and like normal pushed them away. Strangely enough, Takashi was in a good mood but neither questioned it.

Instead, they watched the races and embraced each other. Takashi watched with a smirk as he realised Han wanted both, he wanted both Sean and Kate. Takashi was going to make sure Han realised that when Takashi said make a choice, he had to make a choice. His uncle would be checking up on him soon and he wanted Han under a tighter leash; basically he wanted Han under his control and not out of his eyesight.

Chase pushed the girl he was with away from him with annoyance. None of these girls could hold his pleasure – sure they were fine for one night but then they got clingy. He liked how Kate had played hard to get. And since Han had broken her in, he was sure that she would be willing to spread her legs this time around.

Han kissed her neck, whispering something into her ear causing her to giggle. Chase clenched his fist around his beer bottle. He took another swig; he had been drinking steadily since they had broken up. At the moment he was nearly always intoxicated. Dropping the bottle, he listened for the smash – it shattered into pieces causing girls to squeal and shriek. He loved it.

Chase slowly moved towards Kate as Han left to talk to Sean. The damn punk was up next and Chase knew that this was his moment. He plastered on his girl catching grin – in reality it was sleazy – and moved next to Kate.

"Good evening Kate,"

The young blonde spun on her heel to face him. Damn, she was hot with straight hair! Chase felt her eyes drift over him, like they did every time they met. The girl was in love with him and was pretending not to be. Cute but stupid. Didn't she know that all she had to do was ask?

"Hi Chase, what brings you over? I thought you were hanging out with the girls in the other corner?"

He waved his hand as in a _pssh_ motion.

"Those girls don't hold my attention like you do Katie. And damn girl, don't you hold it tonight. You look hot,"

He words were slurring together making her on edge. Big C – a friend of Han's – walked past catching Kate's eye. He looked directly at her, he noticed how on edge she was. He needed to get Han.

"Thanks Chase but have you been drinking?"

"Me? Of course; it's a party ain't it?"

"Chase, look it was great talking but I have to go,"

"No you don't girl. Not when your with me, DK says you can spend as much time with me as you want… as we wish,"

She swallowed but Chase didn't notice or care. He moved in closer, pressing her against the car. She exhaled, pressing her body against his by accident causing him to smirk.

"You know you want to,"

"Chase, I have a boyfriend!" she told him firmly, trying to push her way past.

"Oh no you don't. You and I have some unfinished business,"

"Get off me!"

"I don't think so; we're having sex and you're going to enjoy because I know like hell I'm going to!"

"No Chase! Get the hell away from me!"

Chase had her boxed in and as much as she tried to fight him, he was stronger then her.

"Now don't be like that sweetie, you don't DK to have to hurt your little boyfriend,"

She paused, accidently letting Chase have access to her neck. He began to pressed hard, unwelcome kisses to her throat.

"No Chase!"

He made some tutting noises at her, making her whole body stand on edge.

"What are you talking about DK?" she asked as she spotted Han racing over.

"You honestly think that he's pleased about Han's little stunt with you and Sean? He's coming for you, for him and only I can save you,"

"Save me?"

"Yeah, if you're mine, DK won't hurt ya,"

Chase didn't get anymore in as Han pulled him roughly off Kate. Big C grabbed Chase leading him away as Kate flung herself at Han. Han wrapped his arms around Kate and made soft soothing noises, straight into her ear calming her right down.

"Can we go? Please?"

Kate hated how her voice was weak and it shaky but she knew it was okay to be vulnerable around Han. He nodded and lead her over to his car. Kate hopped in and locked the doors as Han went to find Big C. Ten minutes later Han knocked on the window and she let him in.

Big C had chucked Chase out and had promised Han that he was going to take care of it. Chase now had a long walk back to him apartment in the cool night air.

_I will get her in my bed… soon… DK's plan is about to happen. I need to wait and then I can have her as much as I want…_ Chase just thought that over and over as he walked home…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So this is up sooner then expected. I was sure I wouldn't get to it till tomorrow but looks like I couldn't stay away from Han. Like Finding Home this is very close to its conclusion which is sad. I'm gonna to miss Han and Kate! Only a few more chapters! Its scary to think that this one seemed so long!

So does anyone know any good movies, TV series (current or past), books or fanfictions (original storyline or not) that deal with the love triangle type of love. Sorta like Vampire Diaries without the whole supernatural theme to it. If do please let me know because it would be a major help! Thanks to everyone reading! Miss Hood xo


	20. Birthday Party

Kate was barely awake when Han started trailing kisses down her neck. She groaned and stretched as Han continued his ministrations. Any other morning, Kate would have enjoyed his attention but it was his birthday and she had big plans for him. She didn't want to get caught up and muck up the day.

"Han? What are you doing?" she asked groggily, trying not to get caught up in the pleasure; it was _very_ hard.

Han simply hummed as way of a reply as he continued moving down her body. Distractedly she glanced at the clock and was surprised to see it read seven am. Han rarely rose at this hour except when he wanted something and it seemed he wanted something that involved her.

"Han?" she almost moaned.

"It's my birthday, I can do what I want when I ant,"

Kate smiled and then flipped them over so she was straddling him. Her hair fell down around her face and she smiled. He grinned back at her, him eager to enjoy his birthday morning. She kissed his bare chest going down his body and then returning the way she came. She kissed his cheek before climbing off him causing him to whine.

"It will ruin the day I have planned if we start that now so get up and get dressed because I have somewhere I want to take you,"

He wasn't that upset or angry that he couldn't get any on his birthday as he knew Kate would have something in the works for him so he simply laid on the bed and watched his girlfriend get dressed. As she started to do her makeup, Han couldn't help but admire her. She was wearing skinny tight dark blue jean and black high heels. She had yet to put on a shirt but the lacy bra she was wearing was enough for Han. He noticed that she still wore David's necklace but there was also something else hanging off it, something he'd noticed before.

David's necklace didn't worry him. He understood the attachment and he didn't mind that she carried the necklace around. When she was ready and comfortable she would take it off and till then, it was just another piece jewellery.

"Kate, what else is on your necklace?"

Kate turned to Han and played with the necklace. The necklace was just a plain gold chain with her wedding band hanging on it.

"Well, I thought I should have something of yours as well,"

Han climbed off the bed and moved over to her. He touched the chain and found that it was charm of a little car. A car just like his Mona Lisa – a blue and orange tiny car. He chuckled but he was truly touched and honoured. It was one thing to say you care about someone but it was completely another to wear something of his or send a message saying she was his. She **was** his.

"This is the best present I've ever received," he told her before kissing her.

Kate broke away before they could get to carried away and gently brushed his hair off his face.

"I'm glad. Since you're up, you should go have a shower while I finished getting ready,"

Han groaned but nodded and left to have a shower but not before stealing a quick kiss from Kate. Laughing she pushed him away and then check her messages. She was surprised to see a message from Takashi. With a frown she open the text and then frowned further.

_Katie, have a gift 4 u and Han. Coming 2 nite 2 give it. C u soon DK_

She hit delete and wondered what Takashi gift was. She hadn't invited him as they were going to have dinner with him and Neela tomorrow night. She wondered if they were still on for tomorrow, she'd find out tonight that was sure. She put on a dark red tunic dress and slipped a belt on around her hips. As she applied her makeup Han joined her and wrapped his arms around her small waist. He pressed lazy kisses to her exposed neck and back and she distractedly put on her mascara.

"Han, don't," she told him turning around. "You'll ruin our plans,"

"I don't mind,"

"Well I do, and if you're ready to go we can start on part one of Han's Greatest And Bestest Birthday Ever!"

Han chuckled and rubbed her stomach, drifting lower.

"Is bestest even a word?"

She shivered at his words – his words were like liquid fire to her body no matter what he was saying. It didn't help that Han was touching her that way. Han smirked as he felt her tremble.

"Are you sure? Because you do realise you're knocking down all of this,"

"I'm sure; now let's go get in your RX7 and go for a drive,"

"A drive?"

She nodded and walked out. Han followed her and when he caught up to her, he looped their hands together. Han had a feeling that something bad was going to happen today but he wasn't sure what. Maybe he was just nervous about getting older like Kate teased him.

"Coming Drifter?"

Han followed her into the car.

"Where to first?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p>Han had to say, this was the best birthday he had had so far. Kate had kept her promise, that's for sure. They started out the day with brunch at a small café across town that Kate loved then she took him for a drive out of town to a small little village that Kate hadn't visited before. Kate and Han had wandered around the village and marketplace, both purchasing a few trinkets for each other – which Kate complained about as he spent money on her when it was his birthday.<p>

They went to another two small villages before heading to a late lunch back in Tokyo. They ate in a small American style restaurant which Han found hilarious which meant Kate couldn't stop laughing. After lunch Kate took Han car shopping; well more like window car shopping. Han refused to spend her money on an expensive car that he didn't need but he pointed out all the cars he'd like and even convinced a sales rep to let them take a couple cars for a test drive.

After their many test drives, Kate convinced Han to go ten pin bowling. Han hadn't been ten pin bowling in years and at first he was a little hesitant but went in as Kate pleaded. And surprisingly, he enjoyed playing with her. She would try to get the bowling ball to move by her body movements and every scream of excitement, Han got happier and happier – happier then he'd been in a long while.

For most of the afternoon they played ten pin bowling and then they went to a movie for the early evening. Kate made sure that they wouldn't go to the races and after the movie, Kate showed him the delights of MacDonald's take out though Han did say he'd eaten before but the look on his face when he had a Big Mac, Kate decided she didn't believe him.

"We just have one more stop to make and then I have a surprise at home for you,"

"Really?" he asked eager to be doing some activities between the sheets.

"Yes really, now can I drive?"

She was the only one that Han would ever let drive his cars. He handed over the keys and she grinned at him. Han climbed in and wondered where exactly she was taking him. Kate drove quietly through the backstreets til they came to a small parking lot with a small house out the back.

"Where are we?"

"At your surprise,"

She parked the car and Han climbed out.

"These are the army bunks my brother and his mates stay in when they're over this way,"

She took hand and led him out to the back. Han couldn't hide his surprise at seeing an old (bomb) skyline; this wasn't what he was expecting.

"I thought you could have something to do other then race. I know it's a bit of a wreck but I figured if you can build Mona from the ground up then this would be no problem,"

Han kissed her before turning back to the car.

"Will you help?"

"If you want me too,"

"Of course I want you to help,"

She turned to him and kissed him. Han immediately knew where this was going as she led him to the house…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p>After Kate and Han's "activities" and a shower and then another actually getting clean shower, Han drove them back to the garage. Han made sure that both were comfortable as he drove slowly through Tokyo. Neither were really tired but Han was looking forward for a quiet evening at home with just his girl. It was funny; never had he been so content and relaxed. Kate definitely did something to him.<p>

"Where's everyone?" he asked quietly, trying not to really disturb the atmosphere.

The lights were off and everything was silent in the garage. Just how Kate planned it and Han didn't suspect a thing.

"Are scared of being alone?" Kate teased, "No one to boss around."

Han just gave her a lop sided grin and kissed her cheek. They walked in and up stairs to the top of the garage. Kate stopped just before he turned on the lights and kissed him sweetly. Han eager to continue, flicked on the lights and almost had a heart attack as everyone jumped out at him, yelling surprise. Kate laughed as she called out surprise as well. A moment later he was laughing as well as people came up to hug him and congratulate him.

"Surprised?" Twinkie asked as he came up.

Han nodded as tightly wrapped arm around Kate's waist before whispering in her ear that she was a sneaking, teasing temptress and she would pay for it later. She just laughed in response. Music started to play and people quickly started to dance. Alcohol was served and the party was officially started. Presents were given out through the night with each present getting dirtier and more to do with sex. Han just laughed them off kissing Kate each time he opened a new gift whispering into her ear how he would use it; this made Kate blush harder each time. The cake was served by two barely dressed models who gave kisses out freely and Han liked the fact that Kate wasn't the jealous type. Once everyone had a slice Kate was able to talk Han without being interrupted.

"Were you really surprised?" she asked as they sat down.

"Yes, and I don't how you kept it a secret but I'm glad you did,"

"And the car? Do you like the car?"

"Yes, it will great to see you get grease under those fingernails of yours,"

She laughed into his chest, her head resting into the crook of his neck.

"Happy birthday Han, I hope I'm not late for the party," Takashi greeted as he walked up to them.

He had interrupted them and it took everything in Kate's power not to scowl at him. She hadn't invited for a reason and the reason had been because he had been acting strange around her. She didn't like it.

"No, you're just in time D, pull up a chair, eat some cake."

"You should open your gift first," Takeshi told them both, "It's really for both of you."

Takashi handed Han the carefully wrapped package. By now most of the people had drifted next door to the club so really there was only Han's crew, DK's crew and a couple of models around. Kate watched curiously as Han unwrapped the present wondering how it could be for both of them.

"It's a photo album," Han mused aloud, holding it at an angle so Kate could see.

"It's for both of you," Takashi told them again. "Something I thought would be nice,"

Han passed the album to Kate who started to look through it. Han leant over and looked through it with Kate, gently pressing kissing to her exposed neck. Takashi took a beer from the bartender before sitting down near the couple.

The photos were most of the gang, them working on cars or partying. Some were shots of Han and Kate that only Twinkie or Neela were close enough to take. Han pointed out different things that Kate hadn't been around to experience and then Han noticed something. He glanced up at Takashi who smirked at him and Han felt his chest tighten.

"Wait a second, isn't that…" Kate started.

Han felt her retract before she even realised it was Lisa in the picture. The picture was of Lisa sitting on Han's lap. It seemed that Takeshi had managed to slide Lisa into photos and then work his way right up to when they had been sleeping together.

Kate took the album from Han and started flicking through the album furiously. There was at least twenty photos of Lisa and Han together, some of them in situations where it looked like they had to be a couple. She stood up and turned away from Han.

"Sean, can you get everyone out of here? The party's over," Han told the younger boy, his voicing slow but full of anger.

Takashi didn't move but watched amused as everyone left. His plan was falling into place nicely. Now Kate would just have to find him a replacement and she would be gone for good. It would be just like before, just him and Han.

"Kate it isn't what you think," Han tried to explain, desperate for him to regain some sort of control over the situation.

"Why is my sister sitting on your lap in this photo?"she asked turning the album to him and pointing to a photo. "Why are you kissing my sister in this one? And what about this one? You were taking her to your room to play monopoly?"

"Let me explain,"

Han stood up and when to touch her but she violently backed away from him. She was trembling with confusion and hurt and she didn't want Han or DK anywhere near her.

"Don't you dare touch me!"

Han stopped moving towards her and watched her mask break. He knew she wore a mask at times to protect herself from getting hurt again like she was hurt with David. Hell, he wore a mask all the time to protect himself. At that moment, watching her pale and shake from being so upset, he realised he had broken and probably lost the one good thing in his life.

"When did you meet her?" she asked quietly. "Before DK?"

"It was around the same time, wasn't it Han? But of course she didn't hold my interest like she held Han's. She's quite the catch, you're little sister."

Takashi stood up and moved over to Kate. Kate eyed him with a dangerous look in her eye; she would let him have it if he made one wrong move.

"You can't blame Han really. If I had slept with the young sister of one family, I'd want to compare which is better by sleeping with the other," Takashi drawled with a grin as he noticed her shutter in disgust. "But I'm not sure if I would continue to sleep with someone once they got involved in drugs and came to me high. What am I saying? That would be the easiest lay I've had isn't that right Han? Who would pass that up?"

Takashi turned to Han and smirked; the smirk was to show he had won. Han set his face hard and Takashi knew to get out before he ended up dead. The damage had been done and now he would reap the rewards.

"See you around," Takashi said grabbing Neela tightly.

Neela pulled away and silently told him that she wasn't going with him tonight. Kate was her friend and Takashi had done her wrong. Takashi shrugged and left with Morimoto; he didn't care as long as she came home tonight. Sean, Neela and Twinkie stood at the back of the room watching. Kate threw the photo album to the lounge and rubbed her eyes furiously.

"Is what Takashi said true? That you were comparing us or was I just second best? Can't have one so settle for the other?"

"It was never like that Kate,"

"That what was it like!" she shouted, making everyone bar Han flinch. "You tell me Han! Did you sleep with my sister and then sleep with me because Lisa was gone and I was here?"

"No! Okay at first, I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't get involved in the same things Lisa did; I wanted to protect you. Me and Lisa…We just messed around, it didn't mean anything with Lisa. She was just looking for a good time,"

Kate looked away.

"I told you what it was like growing up being compared to Lisa all the time. I told you how I always got her seconds and always being put down because Lisa was the golden girl. You never told me you knew Lisa,"

"What does it matter?"

"If you have to ask than I guess we don't know each other as well as I thought,"

"What do you want me to say Kate? That I only slept with you because of Lisa?"

"No! I want you to tell me you love me!" she shouted. "I want you to tell me that you tried to help Lisa not encourage her with Takashi! I want to know that I haven't wasted the last couple of months blind to the real you,"

"Lisa just wanted to mess around and have fun. She knew I liked sleeping with different women and she wanted to know what was so great. She didn't mean anything but a simple lay,"

"A simple lay? A simple lay! Is that what all girls are to you? Just something to have fun and mess around with?"

"No! Not with you,"

"Then tell me Han, if I'm not a simple lay, what am I? Do you love me?"

Han froze. Did he? He was content, happy, relaxed and he really cared for her. But did that all add up to love?

He didn't say anything. Everyone watched in horror as they saw Kate realise that Han didn't commit; he wouldn't ever commit to her, not seriously. Kate had always known somewhere in the back of her mind that Han didn't commit but she had hoped, now she knew that it was a waste of time with Han.

He would never love her like she loved him.

Deciding to change the subject she asked the next thing that was on her mind – what Takashi had said.

"Did you "mess" with Lisa when she was high?"

"What the hell are you implying Kate? That I only sleep with easy girls? What are you then?"

"That's what I asked you and you didn't answer!"

Han rubbed his jaw.

"Was I a challenge, is that why you set your sights on me? It wasn't because of Takashi and my deal with him, it was because I wouldn't sleep with you on the first night I met you!"

"If that's what you think then who am I to correct the great Katie Scott?" he mocked.

"I love you," she told him, her anger drained away leaving her crumbled. "But that was a lie right? I loved you!

"That's rich coming from you," he sneered. "You love everyone that you meet,"

She clenched her jaw and shook her head.

"And what does that mean?"

"I was just some stepping stone for you to get over husband's death. Why else was I used for? Money?"

"I have my own money and how dare you bring up David! None of this has anything to do with you sleeping with my sister!"

He threw his hands up in the air.

"Why is me sleeping with Lisa before I even met you such a big deal?"

Neela shoved the boys out of the room a little while ago but they could still hear the shouts. Neela didn't have siblings but she knew what it could be like to be compared and to have that feeling in the bottom of your stomach at being second, always second.

"Because I have always been compared to her! I didn't want to be compared by my boyfriend at how different I am to Lisa or about the things she does that you like," she said softly. "I just wanted you to know me first. I just wanted you to myself and is that such a bad thing?"

Kate looked away from him and crossed her arms over her chest. Neither moved as the silence enveloped them despite the party still going on next door. This was definitely not how Kate planned the rest of the evening.

Kate studied the floor and sighed. She didn't know if she could come back from this, how was she meant to move on?

"Where do we go from here?" Kate asked quietly.

"I don't know,"

"You don't know or you don't care?"

He didn't answer.

"I suppose it doesn't matter, does it?" she said. "You don't trust me and I don't know if I can trust you again. You lied to me, withheld the truth from me,"

She couldn't stop the tears from coming and she wished she didn't seem so weak in front of Han. Seven odd months together and this is what it came down to?

"I'm out," she told him. "I have nothing left in Tokyo for me anymore. You and Takashi made that perfectly clear,"

Han watched her take off her necklace and slip the car charm off. She walked out and when she past a bench she placed the charm down. Han knew it that moment that he would never see her again…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So this was actually really hard to write. This is very personal to me and I hope I did this scene justice because its actually probably one of my favourite scenes – not the saddest – that's still to come.

Wow, this is a big chapter (over 3,000 words!) which means the end is coming soon! Ahh!

Xoxo Miss Hood


	21. Going Home

Kate stayed in a small hotel for a week before going back to Han's and collecting her things. She refused to say goodbye to any of the team as she knew questions would be asked and she couldn't handle questions. She quit her job at the hospital and tomorrow she was flying back to Australia. That was if she got over a stomach bug that was bugging her. For the last week she hadn't been able to shake this bug but she wasn't too worried, she was stressed and stress was a bummer.

She had all her business ends tied up except for Takashi but she wouldn't be seeing him before she left. Takashi did this to them, there was no way she was ever talking to him again.

Now Kate just had to make up a reason for coming back to Australia. Well, Maggie's wedding was a good excuse…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p>Chase knew where she was staying, now he just had to get in. He had been watching her and knew that today was his last day. Very soon she would be in his bed and his would be pounding her senseless.<p>

Chase walked in the hotel with purpose and held his head high with confidence. No one even looked his way. He had been staking out the place so he knew what room she was in. He walked down to her room and knocked on the door; he wouldn't be taking a no for an answer.

"Soko ni dareda?"

Chase knew that it translated to _who's there?_ and knew that if he answered, she would never open the door.

So he waited.

He heard her sigh and come to the door. She stopped in front of the door and asked again,

"Soko ni dareda?"

He didn't answer and she unlocked the door. She opened it and Chase was pleased to find that she was completely surprised.

"Chase, what are you doing here?"

Chase stuck his foot in the doorway and smirked at her.

"I have come to fulfil my promise,"

Kate inhaled sharply and started closing the door.

"Oh no, you don't,"

He pushed himself in and then pushed her against the door.

"You have been holding out on me and now you're gonna give me what I deserve,"

Her eyes widened and she struggled against him. But he was bigger, stronger and he wasn't letting go this time. She seemed to realise this because she suddenly just gave up.

"Now you're learning,"

He started kissing her and she forced her hands to stay at her side. And when he wasn't looking, she dialled Twinkie. She prayed he wouldn't leave her hanging. And her prayers were answered ten minutes later, just as Chase started to get undressed.

"Room service!"

Chase jumped up and Kate raced to the door. She opened it and was so pleased to see that Twinkie had not come along, he had brought the whole team bar Han, and had brought baseball bats. Finally they would get the message through to Chase and she wouldn't have to worry about him following her.

"What the hell!"

"Hi Chase buddy," Twinkie greeted, walking in – he was leading the little group. "Imagine meeting you here,"

Chase didn't look happy; in fact, he looked furious.

"What are you lot doing here?"

"Well, it looks like you didn't get the message," Sean drawled. "So we're here to make sure this time you do get it,"

Chase swallowed, eyeing Kate.

"I think this doesn't involve you lot,"

"Oh but it does," Twinkie said, moving towards Chase, grinning at Sean.

"So you're going to listen and listen good. Come near Kate again or any one of us and let's just say Takeshi will be the last of your worries,"

Then Sean punched him. The "fight" between the Team and Chase last only five minutes; Chase ran out the door, or well, tried as he was now limping and nursing a split lip.

"Thank you guys," Kate said once everything was said and done.

"Girl we'll do anything for you even if you and Han ain't together,"

She smiled gratefully.

"Thanks guys. It really means a lot to me to know that and sorry to be a buzz kill but I have to keep packing,"

After sharing many hugs and a tearful goodbye, Kate was once left on her own. Except this time, she wasn't too worried. She still had her friends and for that she was glad…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p>"First time flying?"<p>

Kate looked to the young man standing in the aisle of the airplane. And recognised him immediately. It was good to see a familiar face but he didn't seem to recognise her. He still looked the same and she loved that.

"No, just had this bad stomach bug that I can't shake. Hi James,"

He slid into his seat and buckled his seatbelt. He ran a hand through his black hair making the spikes go messy. She couldn't help but giggle; it was such a James thing to do. He had been doing it since he was little and it always made her smile.

"Katie? God, is that you?"

She smiled and laughed with a nod, glad that he finally recognised her.

"Wow, you look different but a good different," he said staring at her.

Being a white somewhat pretty girl in the racing world she had caught a couple of guys eyes but Han had been the only one to catch hers. But with James looking at her, in that way, like she was a Goddess made her blush and let herself look him over.

"You haven't changed a bit James," Kate told him as she looked at him, I mean really looked at him.

It was true, he hadn't really changed – but hell, what guy did age past eighteen? His black hair was still done in the spiky, I just rolled out of bed and this is it, look. His facial features were the same as always; strong jaw, thin lips, high cheekbones, good looking but in a down to earth kinda way. He hadn't grown, still six foot something; she still had to look up to him but she had been doing that all her life. He had been working out but his build was still slim but he had muscles which was surprising for his line of work. His eyes were still crystal blue, a little pale and with that sparkle that showed he was really happy or about to play a joke on someone.

What had changed though was he had a small piercing in his left ear; Kate didn't know when that had happened. He also had stubble, like proper stubble – the kind that gave him a slightly edgy, somewhat hip look. It suited him, she decided. He was also wearing a suit but considering his job it was to be expected yet it was so unexpected.

"Like what you see?" he teased making her realise that she had been staring.

She chuckled and asked instead, "What are you doing in Japan?"

"Business; it's so good to see you,"

"It's good to see you as well. I think we have a lot of catching up to do,"

"It's almost a ten hour flight, I think we can catch up,"

Kate agreed. It was so good to see James again and just forget about Han…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I'm back, did anyone miss me? I want to apologize for being away from this story for so long! I hope you haven't given up on me! We're getting into the cruncher now. Han and Kate are broken up and she left Japan. Anyone see that coming? What do you think of _James_? Tell me what you think of him! I need to know! Till next time, xo Miss Hood


	22. James

Kate drove into her street and felt a sense of relief overcome her. She was home. She pulled into the driveway and parked her rental. She hopped out and knocked on the door. The look on her mother's face was utter surprise not that Kate was surprised. She felt her walls crumble at the seams.

"Anne, honey, what are you doing here?"

"Mum?" she whispered before breaking down crying.

Louise wrapped her arms around her in a hug and took her inside. She sat her down on the lounge and let Kate cry it out. Kate explained through sobs what happened and how she felt about what happened. Louise didn't have any words of wisdom or help, she just let Kate talking it out. That's all she could do…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p>"So Kate, what brings you back to Newcastle?" Julie Ann asked, at the morning tea wedding party that was being held the following week.<p>

"It was time to come home,"

Kate hadn't even spoken to Lisa about the real reason she had come home. It was hard to pretend nothing was wrong and be civil to her sister when in avertedly she had damaged her relationship. She couldn't blame her and she wouldn't. Instead she would blame herself for getting herself involved with a racer. She knew the type of man Han was and still she fell for him, she fell in love with the one person she shouldn't.

She also blamed Takashi and Han. Takashi because he was a jerk and Han because he never told her about Lisa. Han should've told her about Lisa sooner. If Han had told her then she could've made an educational, wise decision on if she wanted to continue or even start a relationship with him.

"Where's the boyfriend?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah, Lisa was talking all about this boy you were with. Even Alex said you had someone,"

"We broke up but it wasn't that serious," she lied.

The subject quickly changed to Maggie getting married in a week and how Lucy was so close to her delivery date that she could pop any moment. Kate just listened to the conversation not really joining in. She still hadn't got over her stomach bug and certain things triggered it.

"Oh hi James," Maggie greeted.

James was Maggie's twin brother, younger by five minutes – which Maggie liked to brag about. And since Kate had got back, he had been hanging around her and considering they had been on the flight back together he knew certain things that the others didn't. Kate liked that a decent guy was actually being decent. Kate looked up at James and smiled at him. The girls made room and he sat beside Kate, starting up a conversation which earned evil glares all around.

James was a rather handsome guy and he wanted to settle down; I mean properly settle down and start a family, a wife, few kids, that sort of thing. He was a big shot lawyer but didn't act like it at all and was now able to pick and choose his cases; he had worked on hundreds of cases earning big money and was really good at his job. He was extremely down to earth but was no push over and willing to support his friends.

To be truthful, he was gorgeous. If he had wanted to be a model he would have been hired in a second but he had never been interested in modelling. And he worked out so he had a love-a-lee body but he wasn't vain or pretended to be something he wasn't.

He truly was a decent guy, a wonderfully lovely guy.

"What are you up to James?" Kate asked once the girls' conversation turned back to babies and marriage; something she couldn't contribute in.

"Well I was hoping you'd come out of a date with me tonight,"

"I might have plans," she teased. "It is a bit last minute,"

"Well, I'm hoping I read you right on the plane,"

"Maybe you did,"

"Do you have plans or can you make it?"

She smiled, looking at him.

"I'd love too,"

Perhaps she wasn't ready to get serious yet but she could have a little fun…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p>Han had found the first week of without seeing Kate extremely hard. He wanted to call and apologize and ask her to come back. He kept hoping that she'd walk back through the doors and into his arms. The second week he had been angry that was til he got a call asking him what he wanted done with the heap of rubbish called a car that was sitting at the bunks. Then he had felt regret. He knew he should have told her, he knew if she found out like the way she did she would leave, and he knew that Takashi was getting great joy out of all this.<p>

No one at the garage spoke about what happen at the birthday party and no one mentioned Kate when Han was around. At school they spoke about Lisa and filled in Sean about her adventures. Now that it had been three weeks since Kate had been gone, they all knew it was time to do something. Han was back to his womanizing ways and they knew if Kate came back and found him like this, it would kill her.

But no one was game enough to talk to Han, afraid he would rip them to pieces. In front of the crowds, he pretended everything was fine but every night he was alone, they all saw him break. Neela pushed Sean into staying away from her in fear of Takashi all the while telling Sean to talk to Han. The problem was no one knew what to say to comfort the older man – not that he was that much older than them.

Han had never felt this way about being dumped before. He had never felt this way about a girl before. A damn girl that was too good for him and she had only just realised it.

"Yo, Han, DK's here,"

Han wandered out to meet his partner and wondered if taking some of his money was revenge enough…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_


	23. The Truth

"I'm so sorry James," Kate apologized as they drove home later that night. "I guess there must have been something in the food that disagreed with me,"

Kate's date night with James had started off good till they reached the restaurant. Then Kate felt ill; worse than when she had been sick with her cold/flu. She was just lucky that James had been such a great guy, bringing them home.

"Kate, I'm worried about you," he told her, pulling the car over, out the front of some random's place. "You're been sick since you got back and even on the plane. I know you've been hiding it from everyone but I know you. You forget we grew up together,"

"It's just a stomach bug or something. My body's just readjusting to the Australia culture. You know how I get after flying,"

He sighed turning to her. James took her hands and made her look at him. Kate felt a slight tingling in her stomach which gave her hope. Maybe she could love James. Just because she didn't have the major butterflies she had all the time around Han didn't mean that she couldn't learn to love James. She didn't kinda, have a tiny crush on him growing up.

"Kate, you remember when you married David and a few weeks later you found out you were pregnant?"

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"You found out you were pregnant because you had morning sickness. Really bad morning sickness, remember?"

She paled as it hit her when James was really saying. He had always been around, he had been one of her good friends. James had been around at the time of her marriage. And it had been James that had found out her last pregnancy. He had mentioned it to her as joke, just passing in comment at the time but had turned out to be the truth.

She was a nurse, she knew the signs. She had helped people with pregnancy before. And now that she thought about, she hadn't had her period for the last two months. She could be pregnant. Pregnant with Han's child.

"Oh God James, what if I'm pregnant?" she whispered. "I can't be pregnant!"

"Calm the farm; now why don't we go get a test from the chemist and just check. You might not be. You could really have a stomach bug that just won't let up,"

"James, I've been sick for the last month at least and I haven't had my period in almost two months. God I'm pregnant."

There was really little that James could say or do but somehow managed to calm her down. He drove her home, neither saying much. Both had a lot on their minds; Kate whether she was really pregnant and what she was going to do if she was. And James whether he wanted to be a father to another man's child and if he should continue with Kate.

James promised to make an appointment with a doctor tomorrow morning for a pregnancy test at her request; mainly because she didn't trust the chemist and he would go with her – half was he wanted to be there for her and half because he needed to know the truth.

Kate spent the rest of the night worrying; right up til James picked her up at nine the next morning.

"You okay?" James asked as she climbed into his car.

"I will be once this whole thing is over. Thank you so much James for doing this with me,"

"You're welcome. Hey, it'll be okay,"

"I don't know if I can go back to Tokyo if I'm pregnant,"

"What happened?"

Kate knew he deserved the truth and it would be nice to get it off her chest. James knew her so well, he understood. So she told him, and by told him, she told him everything. From Han to Twinkie to Neela to DK. She explained everything and when they got to the doctor's surgery, James knew everything.

"Kate, he wasn't comparing you," James told her as they checked in at the desk.

They sat down in the waiting room, grabbing a magazine as they passed the coffee table.

"Then what was he doing and why keep it such a secret?"

"He was trying to protect you. Do you know how hard it is to protect you because you are so damn head strong?"

Kate rubbed her eyes, tired and trying to process everything James was saying.

"He kept it a secret because he didn't know how you would react. I can't tell you if he loved you but I can tell you he adores you. How many men do you know let their women drive their cars, or go shopping with, or pick you up at midnight or three am because you just got off work? Kate he adores you and if you're pregnant, after the wedding I'm sticking you on the first available flight back to Tokyo,"

She leant over and hugged James tightly before her name was called. She clung onto his hand as they walked down the corridor. The doctor was friendly and after asking a couple of questions, she did a test. Several minutes later she received the results.

"Congratulations, you're seven weeks pregnant,"

Those words repeated over and over in her head as James drove her home. Kate couldn't remember how she got into her apartment or how she made it to her bedroom. She couldn't remember anything but those words…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Twinkie, I don't need babysitting," Han told the teenager who was trying to play his PlayStation but failing as he kept looking at Han. "I know things have been bad since Kate's gone but I do not need looking after,"<p>

"Han, Kate kept you balance and now she's gone, you need someone lookin' out for ya,"

Han was touched by the boy's care and decided to do something right for once. At was the least he could do for the young teenager.

"Twinkie, come with me for a sec,"

Han led him into his bedroom and opened his wardrobe. Han pushed a side in the wardrobe and it gave way. He pulled out a large white bag and turned to Twinkie.

"If anything happens, I want you to call Kate and I want you to give this to Kamata. Whatever you do, don't let Kate come back here when I'm gone,"

Twinkie nodded and promised he would. He left Han alone and Han fell back on the bed. He looked up at the roof remembering how Kate would laugh and curl into his side of a night; how she would tease him and tell him about everything she could. He remembered how she was so ticklish that he just had to look at her and she would burst out laughing. How had things gone from so good to so terrible? He needed her back.

He picked his phone up and studied for a moment. He pressed in a number and listened to it ring.

"Lisa, please don't hang up…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So this is two updates in two days and I sincerely hope you all like it. Like Finding Home this story is wrapping up; there's only a few more chapter to go. Please review or PM me. Does anyone know any good sites to publish original stories? I know of Wattpad and but are there any other that are better? And would anyone read an original story of mine? Let me know xo Miss Hood


	24. Spilling The Beans

Kate was booked on a flight for the day after the wedding. Two days. She couldn't stop shaking and she didn't know how she could keep this a secret. Lisa was also around and her mum was watching her, waiting for her to have a meltdown. One of them was bound to find out that she was pregnant and have a fit. She was a nurse and should know about birth control.

"Kate, I think we need to talk," Lisa said, at their parents place later that night. "I got a call from someone that you need to know about,"

Kate looked up from her light dinner and to Lisa. Lisa sat down and as only her mum was around, Lisa put her phone on the table. Her mum came over to the table and sat down as Lisa took a deep breathe.

"What's going on Lisa?" Kate questioned worried, who would be calling? "Who called?"

"Han. Han called me,"

"Who's Han?" her mother questioned as Kate paled slightly

"He wanted to know how you were doing since the breakup," Lisa continued, ignoring their mother.

Kate swallowed as both set of eyes went to her.

"Han called you?"

"Yeah he did. You never said you were dating him. Kate, you should've told me,"

"You never said that you had flings in Tokyo with different men,"

"It was a bit of fun!"

"Lisa I don't need to hear how fun Han was,"

"I know," Lisa said calmly. "I called Twinkie and he explained what happened. That boy has ears like an elephant and he said that your break up, the fight was about me. Care to explain?"

Fearing it was time to spill the beans, she took a large breath and spilt.

"Han lied to me about you. He said he'd never met you, said you sounded like you were a good kid when I talked about you. Never once did he correct himself and say I do know Lisa and we messed around. Do you know how much it hurt to learn that your boyfriend doesn't trust you and lies to you?"

Kate rubbed her temples as she slid her hand under the table to rest it on her stomach.

"Are you ever going to go back? It was just a fight and if Han's calling around askin' about ya then you're extremely important to him. He misses ya Kate,"

"That's good to know because I'm going back in two days,"

"What? When did you decide this?" their mother demanded.

"A day or two ago; James is going to drive me to the airport and I'll fly to Tokyo,"

Lisa shook her head with a smile while their mum rolled her eyes.

"Call Twink, he'll pick you up,"

Kate smiled but didn't answer.

"Do think I'm crazy for going back?"

"From what I heard about the fight, you'd be crazy not to go back,"

"You're not coming,"

"Awe Katie," Lisa complained.

"Lisa," she simply replied. "This is something I have to do on my own,"

"You are so unfair but I understand. Oh, I've just had the greatest idea," Lisa exclaimed brightly.

"And what's that?"

"You have to bring Han home, I mean back here,"

Kate laughed, with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, maybe when–" she stopped herself from continuing. "Maybe one day," she agreed…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p>Han never thought of himself as a fool, sure he could be a jerk but he never considered himself a fool. So it was a surprise when Sean told him to his face he was a fool. True the context had been <em>"You're a fool for letting her leave,"<em> and adding something about her being the "one". Han had brushed it off in the moment, thinking that all Sean's time with Neela had made him crazy but now that he was back at the garage, in his room, drinking a bottle of jack made him think about Kate.

He realised that maybe he had been a fool for thinking he could have both, for thinking that Kate would stay when she found out he lied to her and that he kept things from her. If she had done the same to him; he wouldn't have stuck around.

Did that mean he had apologize first? Or at all?

Han took a long swing of his drink as his head began to pound. Though it hadn't taken much to get back to being single, he missed the way Kate had been around not just for the sex.

Throwing the bottle across the room, it hit the wall with a loud smash and liquid flowed everywhere. It was time to stop being this push over and he had to start acting like he owned the place again. It was clear from his phone call with Lisa that Kate wasn't coming back so it was time to find a new conquest…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Do you think he's okay?" Sean asked Twinkie later that night as they watched some models walk downstairs, dressed in last night's clothing.<p>

Twinkie shrugged, watching the girls leave. He fixed up his school uniform and turned to Sean.

"What can we do? It's not like we can drag Kate back. They broke up,"

Sean walked away and down to the garage where he went back to working on his car. Sean was frustrated with Han and himself. Things with Neela had been going bad because she refused to leave Takashi. Sean moved to his car deciding to skip class today. He slid under the car and was just about the start when his phone rings.

"Hello?" he asked as he noticed it was unknown number.

"_Hey Sean, can you come pick me up?"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p>Kate had to say the wedding was pretty and the vows were unique and beautiful. The reception was still going when James drove her to the airport. It was a little after ten pm meaning she would arrive at seven thirty tomorrow morning.<p>

"And you're sure you want to do this alone? I don't mind coming to Tokyo with you,"

Kate smiled at him. James was too sweet. And he cared which was more then Han ever showed her. She would make the perfect husband and father. But she knew in the bottom of her heart that she didn't love him but maybe one day she could.

"I know but I think I need to do this on my own,"

"Okay but I'm just a phone call away,"

Kate kissed James's cheek. He even promised that if Han didn't want anything to with the baby then he would step in and be the dad. Kate had been so touched that she had started crying. She was really starting to hate the pregnancy hormones.

"I know, and I'll call you when I land,"

James kissed her forehead and watched her go to the check in. Even after her flight took off James stayed till the airport was almost empty. He hoped that she found what she was looking for. But what he hoped for most was that she would come back to him.

Kate leant back in her chair in the plane and let out a long sigh. She didn't have a clue what she would say to Han or even how Han would react to her being back. She knew he would have gone back to his womanising ways and that made her heart twist painfully but it also made her realise that Han may not want anything to do with her. Now she felt like crying, stupid pregnancy hormones.

"Are you okay miss?"

Kate swung her head up and looked at the air hostess with wide eyes. She swallowed tightly and nodded. The hostess was in her late twenties, early thirties with a thick Australian accent.

"Fine," she choked out as she felt the tell-tale sign of her tears welling up in her eyes.

The hostess didn't look convinced so Kate cleared her throat and smiled softly.

"Pregnant," Kate told her. "Hormones still trying to work out what to do,"

The young woman smiled brightly as she realised that Kate wasn't in any real trouble.

"Would you like something to eat? That always calmed my hormones,"

"A glass of water would be great," Kate said; anything to get the woman away.

The woman nodded and rushed off. Kate wiped her eyes furiously trying to rid all evidence of her tears. When the woman came back she just smiled as she handed Kate the water and left her alone. Kate put her head on her head rest and looked out the window. When the plane was in the air Kate put in her earphones and listened to the movie being played but didn't really pay attention to the story line.

Ten hours late, she landed in Tokyo with no clue what to do first. It was raining lightly and Kate was glad for her jacket that James made her take. Though she only had a carry-on it took her over an hour through airport security. She walked outside and pulled her coat around her tighter. Now she didn't know what to do. She knew that she definitely didn't want to see Han just yet. But without a car she couldn't go anywhere.

She moved back inside and over to a small McDonald's restaurant. She ordered a small orange juice and a hash brown. It wasn't that healthy but she was hungry and she knew she would be able to stomach it. She flipped her phone open and dialled James. Just by the sound of his voice when he answered, she knew she had woken him.

"Hi James," she spoke softly. "Did I wake you? I'm sorry,"

"_Yeah, but it's okay,"_

"I landed safely,"

"_Good, how's the baby?"_

"Fussy, emotional. At least he's not making me sick at the moment and letting me eat,"

"_He's? You think the baby's a boy?"_

"It would make sense as all boys are complainers and this one is telling me that's it's a big complainer,"

James laughed followed by a yawn.

"I should let you get back to sleep, I'll call you again tonight,"

"_My tonight or your tonight?"_

"There's only two hour difference," she said with a smile.

"_Talk to you later Kate,"_

They hung up and Kate relaxed in her seat. On a whim she dialled another number and wondered if he would pick up. He was just the person that might just not ask questions.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Sean, can you come pick me up?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_


	25. Sean Learns About The Birds & The Bees

After Sean got over the shock of receiving a phone call from Kate, the one person he'd never thought he'd never hear from again or at least in a long while, Sean had to come up with some sort of excuse to leave without anyone wanting to come along.

"Ur, I have to duck out," Sean said to the open air.

"Whatever!"

Sean nodded and managed to get away from the garage alone. With a million thoughts running through his head, Sean drove slowly to the airport. The main thought that was what was Kate doing back here?

Sean arrived a few moments later at the entrance of the airport and slowed right down as he went through the airport car parking, dodging people left and right. He searched everywhere before spying Kate by the entrance slash exit of the actually airport. He pulled up and got out to help her put her bags in the back of car.

Deciding to be a gentleman (for once), he opened the door for her. She smiled at him – the first smile in a long while. She climbed in and Sean shut the door for her. He rounded the car and jumped back into the driver's seat. When he got back he noticed just how tired she looked; she looked exhausted and stressed, like the weight of the world was on her shoulders.

"Where too?"

"I'm booked in at a hotel a few blocks down," she told him as she relaxed into her seat.

She gave him the hotel name and Sean knew exactly where he was heading. He rolled up at the hotel and parked it slowly. He turned to speak to Kate and found her sound asleep; it had only been like a five minute drive. Gathering that she truly was exhausted, he decided to let her sleep. He left her in the car to sleep, Sean locked the car and he ran inside to get her room key. He came back out with her key, unlocked the car and left her carefully out of the car. She hardly stirred and he was surprised at how light she was, because though she wasn't a large girl, he did expect her to weight something. Strategically he balanced her and unlocked her room and carried her inside to her room.

Sean put her on the bed and then went back out to get her bags from his car. By the time he re-joined her in the bedroom, she was awake, very sleepy but awake. Kate gave him a small smile and sat up in bed slowly with one hand, the other on her stomach. Sean found that odd but let it slide.

Her smile disappeared as she went slightly pale and she shot out of bed. She raced straight to the bathroom, going straight past Sean. Concerned, Sean dropped the bags by the bed and followed her to the bathroom. Seeing her "worshiping" the toilet, he found himself eager to help her out; he knew she never got drunk to the point of being sick so he was truly worried about her.

He lent down and pulled her hair from her face, holding it back for her. Five minutes later, Kate pulled back and slid away from the toilet. Sean helped her stand and Kate moved to the sink. Turning on the tap, she cupped her hands under the water and washed out her mouth with her hands. Sean knowing where this was going went and got her overnight bag for her.

Kate took her toothbrush and toothpaste from the bag and brushed her teeth, her cheeks and tongue thoroughly. After rinsing her mouth out again, she turned to Sean who through all of this, had managed remained quiet. She sighed as Sean gave her a look.

"Help me to the bed and I'll explain,"

Sean being the Texan gentleman he was picked her up – causing her to squeal in surprise – and carried her to the bed. He placed her down carefully and then sat down beside her.

"So why ya back?" his Texan accent coming through strongly.

"Long story short, I'm pregnant and Han is the father,"

Sean's jaw dropped and he shook his head, not believing what she was saying. He dropped to the bed and tried to wrap his mind around what she had just told him. It was a hard thing to do…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p>"You're pregnant?" Sean asked for the third time in ten minutes as he watched Kate pace back and forth.<p>

She had been pacing for the last twenty minutes and still didn't know what she was going to do or say. He'd been saying _you're pregnant_ for the same amount of time.

"_You're_ pregnant," Sean said again. "How can you be pregnant?"

"You do know what men and women do when they're alone? When a mummy and daddy loves each other very much they-"

"I know what happens with sex," he said chuckling.

His chuckling caused her to glare at Sean.

"Sean you're not exactly helping,"

Sean shrugged and then relaxed on the bed. He honestly didn't see what the problem was. All she had to do was tell the truth to Han, tell him that he was going to be a baby daddy (instead of being a sugar daddy) and then they could live happily ever after. What was the problem?

"Whatcha want me to say? I think ya should just go 'n tell Han the truth,"

"And then what? What if Han doesn't want me or this baby?"

Her hands moved to her stomach and gently rubbed her stomach. Sean watched surprised at how soft she was; it wasn't like she was a hard or mean person but before she hadn't let others see her softer side. Now she was willing showing it and to him, not just Han.

"Then go back to James; didn't that bloke say he'd marry ya?"

She frowned at him and then went back to pacing. She knew this sort of stress wasn't good for the baby but she couldn't help herself from thinking about what Han would do. Finally she collapsed on the bed.

"Tomorrow I'll tell Han," she said deciding it was the best course of action. "Then either I stay or I hop on the next plane back to Australia,"

Sean nodded, kinda understanding.

"Ya sure? 'Cause once ya say somethin', ya can't take it back. And it won't be fair on either men if you change your mind,"

"I'm sure, it's the only choice I have at the moment,"

Sean stayed for a little longer before getting a text from Han for a delivery. This left Kate by herself and she began to pace again.

"Okay, this is ridiculous," she muttered to herself.

Collapsing on the bed, she got under the covers and turned on the T.V. It wasn't long before she went to asleep…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_


	26. Hello Baby Daddy

Kate looked at the garage through the windscreen, not quite game enough to leave the safety of the car. Her hands rested on her still flat stomach as she thought about Han and how they made such a beautiful miracle. Okay, if Han didn't want, the child, or to be a parent with her, then she'd return to Newcastle. Sure, her parents would be disappointed that she would be pregnant and not married but hey she had already been married; hopefully her parents would be supportive no matter what.

And then there was always James who she knew was interested. James wanted to settle down and have a family. Like Kate, family was important to him and sure her first child would be part Korean but the next one (if they got together) would be all his. James would be a great father while Han, well he would be a good father but maybe not as committed – though she couldn't judge, not yet anyway.

A gentle tap on the window shook her out of her thoughts and she saw the way Sean was looking at her. Now or never. As much as she was angry and upset with Han, he deserved the chance to be a parent and she knew how hurt he'd be if he found out a year, two years or ten years down the track that she'd never told him.

Kate slowly climbed out of Sean's car, grateful for the way Sean was able to steady her when she stumbled slightly. His facial features were schooled to be smooth and unworried like Han's but his eyes betrayed him. His eyes held all his emotions but worry was foremost – front and centre.

"Just a little dizzy, nothing unusual for a first time,"

Kate could've and probably would have gone into explaining that it all had to do with morning sickness and that meant the baby was healthy but she didn't get a chance as Twinkie, Reiko and Earl raced over to her.

She was swept up into hugs, one after the other, starting with Reiko. As soon as the girl let go Earl hugged her as well. Finally, Twinkie gave her a bone crushing hug. Her stupid hormones decided that these three were just too sweet and caused her to start to cry. Twinkie, who was still hugging her, assumed it was him that made her cry, began to panic.

Panic is contagious full stop, end of sentence. If one starts to panic, then someone else starts, followed by another. Kate's theory was because they didn't want to feel left out. Panic also draws people out. By the time Kate knew what was happening, Han had appeared.

"What the hell is going on?" Han demanded angrily. "Sean, shouldn't you be picking up that damn parcel?"

"I… I, uh, already pick one up,"

Kate sobered up (though trying to stop a pregnant woman is very hard) and eyed her ex-boyfriend. Despite his angry tone and how messed up he looked, Kate felt the tell-tale butterflies start up in her stomach – the ones she always got when she was around Han. Those stupid butterflies told her that she was still in love with him.

She cursed in her mind; why couldn't she just forget him and move on? James was a great guy.

"Is that any way to talk to your friends?" Kate asked.

Her voice wasn't as strong and firm as she would've like but it was loud enough to make Han double take. She felt her breathing hitch as he looked directly at her; his eyes piercing through her. She forced herself to swallow as her throat when dry.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" Han drawled, not moving from where he stood.

Kate didn't want to tell him she was pregnant while everyone was listening but she didn't want to lie to him. Thinking on her feet, she replied,

"I'm here to pick up the rest of my stuff," she half lied.

Han nodded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well you know–"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as Kate was overcome with dizziness. She stumbled and fell backwoods. She was lucky Sean had been standing behind her, as he caught her before she hit the ground. Sean picked her up and took her to a nearby chair. She couldn't open her eyes and the world was spinning; she vaguely knew what was happening. Kate knew it was Twinkie that thrusted a water bottle under her nose and blindly, she took a sip.

"Kate?" she recognise the person talking was Han. "Just breathe okay? Breathe,"

She nodded then groaned as her head spun again. Then she felt her stomach double flip.

"I'm gonna be sick," she murmured.

Kate was surprised when a bucket was presented immediately. She bent over and lost more than just her breakfast. She could hear someone ordering them to get lost and to get some wet cloths. She felt alone for a moment as people disappeared and then felt a cool washer on her forehead.

"I would say that you've eaten something bad or had a bad reaction to jet lag, but we both know that's not true," Han murmured into her ear. "I want the truth,"

Kate felt herself come around. The morning sickness was passing and she could open her eyes without feeling worse. Her eyes locked on Han's and she found herself studying his face. It was clear that he was holding up his mask but he couldn't hide the large dark circles under his eyes or the way he seemed stressed – his normally calm, gorgeous hair was messed up and all over the place.

Kate went to answer when she heard Han's name being called. It wasn't unusual for someone to be after Han but what made Kate freeze was the gender of the voice. It was clearly female. Even though she knew it was irrational to feel jealous, she did. It was so easy for Han to slip back into his old ways but so hard for her to move on, like Han had done.

"I can see you're entertaining, I shouldn't have come," she said softly as the young (and I mean young) model came into view.

She was the opposite of Kate; Kate was blonde, this girl was brunette; where Kate was fair, this model was dark; the girl was so young it made Kate feel like a grandmother and she was about as opposite as you could get.

"Bree, I'll see ya later," Han dismissed. "I'm busy,"

The model, Bree, seemed to take offense not at Han's words but who he was with.

"You'd rather spend time with her then me?" Bree demanded. "Your ex?"

Han stood and turned to Bree. Kate watched him walk to Bree and she hid her smirk at the angry words exchanged. It seemed Han had slipped back into every aspect of his old behaviour. Bree stamped her foot and left, wearing only Han's shirt.

Kate noticed as Han walked back over to her that he was just wearing his bed sweatpants. She felt her cheeks redden and _down there_ tingle. Right now, she hated being pregnant. In the last ten minutes alone she went from crying to sick to… needy. These hormones were getting ridiculous.

If Han noticed that she was turned on, he didn't say anything. He sat beside her as she took another sip of water to distract herself. As he finally got settle, she stood.

"Oh no," Han said grabbing her wrist. "I want the truth and you're not going anywhere till I get it,"

Kate knew she could pull away and leave but she liked having the upper hand; one over him for once.

"Like you told me the truth about you and Lisa?"

She knew it was a low blow; she knew it as she spoke it before he removed his hand. Han's look of betrayal hurt her more the it should and she found herself apologizing for it.

"I'm sorry; that was below the belt,"

"Still upset over that?" he asked, not acknowledging her apology. "Can't move on or won't move on?"

"It takes more than a couple of weeks away to heal that blow,"

Han let out a frustrated sound and Kate looked away. She was more embarrassed at how she was acting then the words spilling out of her mouth.

"I am sorry… I shouldn't have brought it up," she told him after a minute of silence.

"I just don't understand why it's such a big deal. We didn't know each other back then and it wasn't like I was comparing you or even thought about comparing you,"

She sighed and let the truth slip out.

"Lisa stole my first boyfriend; he saw it as a challenge as to date both of us,"

Han leant back in his chair, as a silence "Oh," left his lips. Even now, even after they had broken up, he was still learning new things about her. Kate is a very private person, keeping things bottled up. Han knew it could take years to learn everything about her.

"He screwed us around but the damage had been done before we both realised it. I stopped trusting men and my relationship with Lisa became too fragile. It never really got fixed till I came to Japan,"

She frowned at herself.

"Then I almost ruined it by letting you hurt me,"

"I never knew,"

"Yeah, well it's not something I like to go around announcing,"

Han could tell she was telling him the truth by the way her ascent strengthened. Her ascent was always stronger, clearer when she spoke from her heart. He always loved that and loved teasing her about it so he could have fun with it, with her.

"Anyway, it's not like you care anymore,"

"Just cause we're not together anymore doesn't mean I've stopped caring or … lo…liking you," he said, stuttered over liking.

Kate eyed him carefully; this was her moment if she wanted to take it.

"You mean that?"

"Yeah… Have you stopped…?"

"No,"

He relaxed as he let out a short breath.

"Han… have you wondered… I mean… Are you happy?"

"I guess…"

"Oh," she said in a soft, low voice

"But not as happy as when I was with you,"

"Oh," she said startled and in a slightly high octave.

"But…"

_Oh no_ she thought disappointed,_ He doesn't want me._

"I'm never happy without you around,"

She smiled and felt herself tear up.

"Brilliant," she whispered to herself as she was unable to stop the tears.

Han had never seen her like this before… so emotional before. It seemed she would cry at the drop of a hat.

"Kate? Is everything okay?"

"No!" she shouted angrily. "This is all your fault!"

Han was surprised at this turn of emotions; it happened so quickly. Was she turning bipolar or something? A second ago she was crying not she was shouting; what the hell was going on?

"I hate you! You made me like this!"

She started crying again, this times she was sobbing uncontrollably.

"What did I do?"

"You got me pregnant!" she announced.

She realised exactly what she said and slapped a hand over her mouth. Han looked at her like she had two heads. She couldn't stop the crying but she could stop making noise. Kate tried to calm herself but it wasn't as happening as fast as she liked.

_Pregnant? She couldn't be pregnant! We were always so careful! Both of us were! She can't be pregnant! She has to be imagining things or its not mine. Yeah, that's right, it's not mine!_ Han thought with a deciding smirk. _It's not mine, I don't have to worry about it._

He went to say as much when another thought crossed his mind.

_It took her months to open up to me and for us to sleep together. And Kate didn't seem like the one night stand person like he was. Could the child really be his?_

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. An image hit like a ton of bricks of Kate in the future – she looked older. Her hair was out and she was standing in the garden laughing. Her stomach was swollen with his child and she was smiling at a tiny three year old girl. The child was standing besides Kate smiling and giggled; she had Han's features, his skin colouring, his nose and even his eyes, but her hair though was like Han's, her curls were completely Kate's. Kate looked stunning and he felt himself harden at the thought of having a loving family, away from racing and drugs and Takeshi.

So maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to have a child.

"And you're sure it's mine?"

He could see the shock set in on her face as her asked her. The shock turned to hurt before it went straight to anger. He didn't even see her hand move to slap his cheek till a second too late. It hurt – it hurt like hell – and it stung – that was the worst part of a good slap – but he supposed he deserved it.

"You honestly think that?" she said, mad as hell. "How dare you?!"

"Kate, I didn't mean the way it sounded,"

"Then what did you mean? Because it sounded to me that you just accused me to sleeping around!"

"God, your ascent is so hot when you're angry,"

"Stop changing the subject!" she demanded.

He looked at her.

"You want the truth? Well, your ascent is hot when you're angry. I think I'm in love,"

Both froze as it registered what he said, he flushed in embarrassment.

"What?"

He swallowed and steadied himself.

"I meant what I said,"

He didn't think he could say it again just yet but he would get there – if she was the one he was with.

"And the baby?"

Her voice was small and Han realised she was waiting for him to acknowledge that it was his.

"My child,"

She smiled brightly.

"You and a baby in one day; I'm a lucky man,"

"Well that's one way of putting it,"

He smirked at her. Sure, they had problems but what couple didn't? They'd work them out but what mattered at the moment was (at least to Han) was when he'd get to kiss her again – it had been far too long in his books. And yes, he had slipped back into his old ways taking different women to bed each night, he never kissed any of them. The truth of the matter was, he was looking for that someone to replace the hole left by Kate and he hoped sex would cure it – it hadn't.

Kate could feel the happiness exploding inside her. Han wanted her still _and_ he wanted their child. Okay, so he had asked if the child was really his and maybe she should still be upset with him but he said that he loved her (in a roundabout sort of way).

"Is it safe to come back?" Twinkie asked, shouting across the garage.

Kate laughed as Han whispered something naughty to her before telling Twinkie it was safe. Their small team came over to them causing Kate to smile at how cautious they were.

"Can we tell them?" Kate asked Han before they reach them.

Even though she had told Sean, it would be up to Han to make the decision to tell the others. He nodded slightly.

"Tell us what?" Sean drawled, eyeing the two adults.

Sean wanted them together. They made a good couple, equalling each other out – balancing each other out. But he had seen their fights and knew the hurt both had been through. He didn't want another break up 'cause he honestly didn't think they'd be able to couple – the garage wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Come to claim custody?" Earl asked sarcastically, plopping down in a nearby chair. "'Cause I'd rather go with Kate,"

He pulled Reiko onto his lap and waited for them to continue. Kate decided to let Han take the lead on this one (as punishment for his earlier comment).

"Are you and Kate finally getting back together?" Reiko asked, in a much nicer tone then her boyfriend.

Han looked to Kate and let her see his "real" smile which made her heart pound.

"Yes,"

Han was never one for talking for then was needed, so one word answers were his speciality. Kate nudged him causing him to roll his eyes, Reiko screamed and clapped her hands excitedly.

"Also, Kate's pregnant. We're having a baby,"

Stunned silence greet them for… oh about five seconds before shouts of congratulations filled the air. Kate laughed as everyone congratulated her and then promptly told Han that his life was now over. She couldn't help but feel that she was finally home.

"Let's go out to lunch to celebrate," Twinkie suggested once everyone had calmed down.

"Oh, I could go for a burger," Kate put in.

Han had the feeling that this was only the beginning of her cravings.

"Okay,"

Kate just smirked as Han took her, leading her towards his car. The others piled into Twinkie's van, happy to leave their own cars behind. Han held the door open for Kate and then helped her in.

"Han, I'm pregnant, not an injured," she pointed out as he got in.

"I know,"

Kate had seen this happen with every first time father. From the moment they were told they were expecting to the day the baby was born, they treated their girl like she was going to break at any moment. True, they didn't act like fathers straight away, it didn't work like that for men.

Women became a mother as soon as they saw that tests' results, when their stomachs started getting bigger, when the baby first kicks. Men became a father as soon as they held that newborn baby for the first time.

Han drove through the streets following Sean but at a much slower pace. This baby thing (baby proofing) had already kicked in.

"Would you have kept the baby?" Han asked quietly.

He knew people that wouldn't keep the baby if they had to raise it by themselves. He didn't approve of abortion, it was plain wrong. Adoption was another thing all together. Han didn't think she was the type of girl to get an abortion but then he realised he didn't even know if she had wanted kids.

"Yes,"

There was no hesitation in her voice.

"I'm sorry I ever made you doubt me,"

She turned to him and found him staring back.

"It's okay, you made everything better,"

_Now, if things just stay like this, everything will be great,_ she thought but she had this unshakable feeling that things were going to get worse first…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_


	27. His Life

_She laughed at Lisa and her friends as they played truth or dare. For a sixteen year old girl, this was just a bit of fun to pass the time. It was a hot day and they were just lazing around, after school; just a couple of girls wasting the afternoon in the shade._

"_What are you girls doing out here?"_

_The five girls turned at the voice behind them; Kate's mum. _

"_Nothing," the girls chorused together then started laughing. _

"_Come inside, it's far too hot for you lot out here,"_

"_Later!" Lisa exclaimed._

_Kate stood up and left the girls giggling over what dare they had planned next. She walked inside and went straight to the kitchen, to the fridge. She shut the door, not pulling out the fizzy drink she was going for, as several larger then life men who were making a huge amount of noise came in. Surprised at the sound she backed up and watched them come in._

_She spotted Alex in the mix with eight or ten giant men as they came into the kitchen. Alex had joined the Air Force two years ago and was home for the two week break, but this was the first time she had seen him with his "crew". The crew were only here for a day or two at most, this was just a stopover for most of them._

"_Hey Katie," Alex greeted, eyeing her. "These are the blokes I fly with,"_

"_Nice to meet you guys," she greeted. "How long are you boys here for?"_

"_Couple of days,"_

_She nodded and reopened the fridge. She grabbed the orange drink and put it on the bench._

"_Can you pour me one?"_

_Kate looked up at the young man as the rest of Alex's friends went out the back to where Lisa and her friends were sitting. It caused a lot of squeals. _

"_Sure,"_

_She grabbed two glasses and sat them next to bottle._

"_I'm Kate," she introduced as she picked up the bottle and started to pour the drink. _

"_Winters, David,"_

"_David? Or do you want me to call you Winters?"_

"_David is fine,"_

_She put the drink bottle away and passed him his glass. _

"_So David, what made you join the Air Force?"_

_He grinned at her and she saw something in him, something different about him. He had a charm about him that made her smile and feel important to him. _

_He had black hair in the normal army crew cut style but had two inches on the top that was spiked slightly at the top – a bit like a Ricky Martin haircut. He wasn't as fair as she was but he was white with a slight tan. He was about the same height as Alex, maybe just that little bit shorter but like all military men was bulky. He had to be the same age as Alex, twentyish but he seemed to be more mature then Alex. Light blue eyes that were almost too light for him but kinda suited him. _

_David and Kate walked out to the back yard and sat down on the steps. A barbeque was organised and was soon started as they continued to talk. They talked and ate and ignored everyone else till David was forced into a game of backyard football with Alex and the "Flyboys". Lisa decided to go out to her friends place leaving Kate to referee. _

_After the game, a game of poker was started and for once she was included. She was hopeless but she had fun and David helped her. And as David left for the night, she realised that she had had a great night and that she wanted to spend more time with David, even if he was four years older and one of her brother's friends…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast And Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p>Han watched Kate as she slept soundly (though she did make soft sleeping sounds and murmuring things) on the nearby lounge chair. Han found that pregnancy had made her more tired then normal – it was three days after she had come back to him. He had found that though she slept more, she was more beautiful. He now knew what the pregnancy glow was because it was written all over Kate.<p>

Han turned back to the car he was working on with a slow sigh as his thoughts started to drift. No more racing; he'd have to pull back from racing and start working on getting an honest job. No kid of his would be raised in a world where he would have to lie about his job. He'd need to find an honest job first and he'd have to get out of the business with Takeshi. That meant he'd have to cut ties with Takeshi.

Takeshi…

It might be easier to run, leave Japan, leave everything and start again. In the long run maybe not but for now it would be easier to leave and just forget about Tokyo. Find some place new… warmer weather would be a plus.

And maybe Kate would want to go back to Australia to raise the baby. Did he want to raise it in America near his family? Did he even want to go back to America? Sure everyone was back their but he was trying to get out of this type of life. But Mia and Brian had a kid and might be able to help…

But then there was his family to think about. They would love to have a grandchild running around. His mother had always wanted grandchildren and she would want grandkids around her, to spoil and cuddle. Han's parents, though living in America, only had one child. It had been a choice they made and as far as Han knew they had never regretted that decision. But as soon as Han had first learnt what sex was, his mother had told him that she only wanted grandchildren once he was married and not before he turned twenty five – she always said that she was too young to be a grandmother before that.

Well he wasn't married but he was well over twenty five and he knew that despite not being married, his mother and father would love the child. And the more he thought about, the Toretto Team would kill him if he never went home to them the new baby – which they would no doubt dub as the newest addition to the team.

So many people and none of them in the same area. What the hell was he meant to do? Where were they meant to go?

"You're thinking awfully hard over there Drifter," Kate told him rubbing her eyes and sitting up in her chair. "What are you thinking about?"

Han looked at her surprised to see her awake but grateful for the company.

Kate smiled softly at him and sat up straight. She was in a happier mood; she was here in Tokyo with the man she loved and even though she just had a dream about David (when they first met) she wasn't sad like she normally would be. She guessed it was because she was moving on.

"You,"

"Oh? And what have I been doing in these thoughts?" she teased knowing full well that he'd probably been thinking about her in bed and more likely naked.

Han didn't want to get into a conversation about possibly leaving Tokyo when anyone could hear. He wasn't sure where Takeshi's allies lied and he didn't need any more problems.

"How good you were last night,"

Though he hadn't really been thinking about last night, he was now that he had brought it up and goodness, he couldn't get the pictures of her from his mind. After dinner, Han and Kate went to Han's room to talk. True, they _did_ talk for a little while but then it became too much temptation for Han and they got reacquainted in a much more intimate way.

Han had been worried about it he had pushed her too hard or if the baby would be hurt bur Kate had just laughed at him, promising that sex wouldn't hurt the baby in anyway or form. Then she kissed his bruised pride away and they got reacquainted again.

Kate couldn't help the blush that coloured her cheeks. It hadn't been hard for Han to convince her to partake in last nights' activities though now that she thought about it, she should've made it harder for him. Playing hard to get with Han always had rich rewards that were far sweeter then should be legal.

"So you were having naughty thoughts?" she asked, her voicing teasing and light.

He chuckled and moved over to her till he was leaning over her. She was forced to slide down the lounge till Han was just inches from her lips. She felt a shuddering breath escape her and saw Han's eyes darken; thank goodness she couldn't get pregnant twice because she was positive with the look Han was giving her, she would be leading him back up to the bedroom to try.

"More then just naughty thoughts," he told her before stealing a kiss, not just a soft quick either.

It was one that made her wild with need and completely out of breath within seconds of his lips touching hers. Han's hands rested by her head and carefully placed himself over the top of her; his knees by her hips and just barely touching her.

"God! Keep that in the bedroom!" Twinkie shouted across the garage causing Kate to break away giggling.

Kate gently pushed Han back with a raised eyebrow and a grin. Han just smirked as she climbed off her and motioned for her to get up. Curious, she stood and followed him across the garage. He led her up the stairs to his office, where he sat down and then pulled her onto his lap. She made herself comfortable and tried not to hurt him too much as she settled onto his lap.

Han surprised her by gently touching her stomach, causing her to stare at him in amazement. She swallowed as he gingerly touched her, almost in awe that there was a baby growing inside her; his child was in her, developing and growing. He didn't need to say anything as he looked at her; his eyes shone with everything that needed to be said.

"I know," she whispered. "Believe me, I know."

He half smiled as his hand started to rub her stomach. He rubbed in carefully, gently circles all the time watching what he reaction was. She met his eyes and gently brushed back his fringe; her hand gently playing with his hair – it badly needed a cut.

"Were you really thinking about last night?" she asked quietly.

He knew he should confess that wasn't the thing he had been thinking about but he knew it definitely wasn't the right time. They needed to talk about that when their "older children" weren't around to earsdrop - he was positive that one of the children would be standing outside the door at the current moment.

"I'll tell you later,"

But what he really meant was _I'll tell you in bed tonight when I have you completely spent and unable to argue and just to myself._

Kate nodded her understanding and kissed his cheek before standing, her hands releasing their grip from his hair.

"Bathroom," she told him at his confused look. "This baby is giving my bladder a nice work out,"

He nodded and went onto his paperwork that needed completing before the end of the week. It wasn't hard to concentrate with Kate gone and though he was focusing on his work, he could still hear Twinkie and Sean talking with Earl about what they needed to do with his car.

Han smiled to himself and shook his head. These guys were his life; a huge part of his life. They deserved more then what he was giving them, making them do. One of them was going to end up dead before too long if he didn't do something and if he was to place a bet then it would be Sean. And it wasn't like he was making them do this or those jobs because he needed money, he had money. He had thousands of dollars and really didn't need anymore, not when he had everything he ever wanted in the bathroom next door.

Maybe it really was time to pack up and move on, give these kids a real life and not something like he had been giving them. Kate getting pregnant might be the best thing that had ever happen to both him and these kids.

That's when he noticed that the place had gone quiet. He lifted up his head to see Neela walking into his garage. He studied the girl to see if her appearance could give him any clues if there was going to be hell tonight but it didn't. She was one girl that had been taught by the best how to hide her emotions and it always made him that little bit on edge.

"What's Neela doing here?"

Han turned as Kate spoke and touched his shoulder. He sighed and let his worry shine though his eyes, as he met her eyes. Sean raced down to her and Han sat a little be straighter, trying to see.

"Something's wrong," Kate told him softly.

Han nodded in agreement; the problem was he didn't know what it was that was wrong. The expecting couple watched as Sean led Neela inside and from the looks of things, neither Sean nor Neela were leaving anytime fast.

"Hey, let them be," Kate told him. "Let's get some dinner and go from there. I'm starving,"

Han knew she was trying to distract him and though he was grateful, it didn't ease his worry. Han looked from Sean and Neela to Kate who was waiting expectedly for his response.

"Okay,"

She grinned and took his hand. Han let her lead him to the cars and as he slid into the driver's side, he spared one last glance to Sean. Sean met his glance and nodded. Han shut the door and reversed out. If pushed came to shove, Sean would choose Neela, just like Han would choose Kate. He couldn't fault the kid for that; that's something he recently found out you do when there's that one special girl in your life.

"I would love pasta," Kate declared, catching his attention. "Or maybe pizza or fish and chips. That would be lovely,"

Han chuckled at her choices; putting his entire attention onto Kate. She was his life now, wherever they lived or went or stayed, she and this baby were his life. No matter what, he wouldn't be leaving them ever…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So I just saw Fast 6 and I am in love with it! If you haven't seen it, you have to see it! It is a little sad but completely amazing! I am in love with Han again! and Giesle! They are awesome! So here's the next chapter and I hope everyone enjoys it. xo Miss Hood


	28. Takeshi's Revenge

Dinner had been challenging for Kate. The problem was Kate couldn't make up her mind what she wanted. First it was pasta, then pizza, then fish and chips, but then she wanted something spicy, before changing her mind again and decided that pasta did sound good. Han was unbelievably supportive driving, changing directions every time she changed her mind. Finally after the sixth time she changed her mind, he pulled up, parked the car, made Kate stay inside and went and bought everything that she had mentioned.

He presented the six dishes to her in the car and Kate couldn't help grinning. Of course with all this food, they had to head back to the garage to eat. There, Kate picked something from every dish (as did Han) and gave the left overs to the team. They were very appreciative.

Now Kate sat on the chair near Han reading a book and watching Han continue fix his car; the book wasn't as interesting as Han and Kate's gaze kept going back to Han, not that either minded. Sean and Neela were at the table drinking tea while the rest of the gang were like Han working on their cars, preparing for the next race.

Kate closed the book she had been _trying_ to read as her eyes drifted over to where Sean and Neela were sitting. She like Han, was worried about Neela and Sean. Kate cared for both but because she had been gone for so long, she wasn't sure what she really going on. It made it hard to help. But she knew for a fact that Neela was still running with Takeshi. Both those kids were going to wind up hurt or worse.

"Can you hear that?" Kate asked as she heard cars outside.

Han looked away from his car to her as the sound of revving motors got louder and nearer. Both turned as they saw Takeshi and his gang's car fly out the front.

"Han?"

He didn't answer her as Takeshi parked and started walking over to them. Kate hadn't paid her "leaving fee" and though she knew no one would have told him from their team, Takeshi had spies everywhere. Was he here to collect?

"Stay here,"

Han started walking over to Takeshi as Kate stood up. She couldn't help but rest her hands over her stomach, as somehow shielding the baby from this unknown danger. Takeshi looked furious, more furious than ever before which scared Kate. What if _he_ was here for her?

"Hey, brother," Han greeted casually, holding his arm out as though to "man" hug him or shake hands.

Takeshi wasn't having any of that. He swung and punch Han square in the jaw making Kate flinch in pain for him; somehow she kept her lips shut but move closer to them. She knew she would need to step in if this got out of hand.

Han hit the car behind him and held back his groan. He didn't want to fuel this fire.

"I vouched for you! Put my reputation on the line for you!" Takeshi shouted.

He tugged Han off the car, turning him to face Takeshi. He shoved Han backwards, speaking every word with emotion, hurt written across his face.

"We were partners!"

Kate couldn't see Han's express but she prayed that he wasn't being cocky.

"You think you can keep your side deals from me?"

Han pushed DK back, angry. Kate moved closer, listening closely.

"Come on. We ain't in the Boy Scouts. This is what we do,"

_Oh Han, don't aggravate the mentally insane._

"Takeshi!"

Kate turned at the sound of Neela's voice. Neela was rushing down the stairs with Sean on her heels. Kate saw the betrayal on DK's face. Neela stopped and looked at him but the damage was done. Her betrayal was only too clear.

Takeshi pulled out a gun and Kate rushed to Han's side; she couldn't help herself. She watched the gun as she reached Han's side, she had to be by his side. Everyone else ducked except for the some group standing around Han and DK.

"What about now? Hmm? Is this what we do?"

Kate felt her heart pound in fear; she had always hated guns and now one was pointed at her boyfriend.

"Please DK, don't do this,"

Takeshi cocked his head to the side, eyeing up Kate. He seemed surprised to see her standing there.

"Hello Katie, I thought I ran you out of town. Guess Han pulled you back? You should've stayed away."

Kate tried not to recoil at his declaration that he had set her and Han up and tried to stand strong.

"Man, you need me," Han interrupted before Kate or DK could say anything more. "You'd still be shaking down teahouses for chump change if it wasn't for me."

Kate hoped DK would strongly reconsider because they were running out of things to bargain with. But instead of reconsidering, he cocked the gun.

"Takeshi!" Neela screamed.

Kate wasn't sure what happened next but the garage down started going down, distracting DK and then Han punched him. Han grabbed Kate and together they ran. They ran up the stairs, past others who now had the same idea.

"Get in!"

"Go! Go! Go!"

Kate didn't know who was talking, well shouting. All she knew was Han's warm hand wad gripping her wrist tightly as they ran out the back. Han loved his secret back ways and used them for this exact instant. Pulling her along the dark they raced towards his car. Kate scrambled with her seatbelt as Han flew down the street.

"Han!"

They past Sean and Neela and Kate turned in her seat. She was kinda happy that they were now following her. Kate had been in Han's car going super speeds before but never this fast. Her heart felt like it was going to pound out of her ribcage.

"We'll be okay," Han told her as they went around a corner. "I'll get you and the baby out of here,"

She chocked back her tears; the adrenaline and her hormones were all over the place.

"Han–"

"No Kate. You and this baby are too important to me,"

She squeezed her eyes tightly but nodded.

"Okay," she agreed opening her eyes; the baby was too important.

She turned in her seat again and saw Takeshi close on their tales.

"Faster Han!"

It wasn't hard to miss Takeshi's black car. Her breathing turned in panting as she watched Morimoto crash. She turned to see Han grimace but keep going; there would be no stopping till they were safe; she just hoped Sean and Neela would be safe as well.

Han drove faster and harder coming out from under a bridge. Kate glanced at him and if they were running for their lives and their unborn child's life then she would have pleaded with him to pull over and take her. He looked so hot.

Then they came into "town"; they were off the back streets and around people. Kate couldn't stop looking over her shoulder. This time she saw DK and Sean banging into each other.

"Han! Sean needs help!"

Han glanced in the rear view mirror and then slammed on the brakes. Kate braced herself for it and turned to face the front of the car. Now Takeshi was back on their tail and following their every move.

"Oh my god," Kate said as she realised that Han was following Sean and Sean had just turned into the "people" street.

There would be hundreds of people everywhere. She could hear Sean beeping his horn and she prayed that no one was hurt. Han following the corner the people had made and continued down the street. They voomed down the street, faster and faster, Kate clutching the side of the door.

"Watch out," Han warned as Takeshi sped past them.

"Gun!"

Han swerved as Takeshi fired and Kate couldn't help but scream.

"Duck!" Han shouted as Takeshi fired again.

Kate bent over so her head was below the dashboard. She prayed to God that tonight they might just live. Han changed gears and accelerated. Kate felt the jolt when an hit Takeshi's car and DK fired wildly. Han was back in the lead and Kate sat back up.

They were through an intersection and as Han crossed, Kate looked at him. That's when she seen the car coming.

"Han! Look out!"

They both felt the impact of the other car hitting them with speed and force; Kate cried out. The other car moved them and then braked, sending Kate and Han backwards. Their car rolled off the other car and rolled and rolled.

"Han!"

They stopped and Kate felt for her seatbelt. They had to get out.

"Go!"

Kate didn't know what to do but all she knew next was the fire, the explosion and her unheard scream…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_


	29. Aftermath

Sean was tired, so tired, too tired. So much had happened, how did everything get so out of control? How did everything happen so damn fast? And hell, where did he go from here?

Everything had been perfect, well not exactly. But things had been good for them. Kate and Han were back together and having a child together. He and Neela were finally moving forward. Twinkie's business had been growing. Even his dad had been less annoying then normal. But now he went and screwed that up. Like always. Why was it always him that ruined things and caused others to get hurt? It was always him!

He felt like he could scream!

Because of him, the team was everywhere. Two dead, who knew where Twinkie was, and Neela...

He hadn't seen Neela since… God, how could he be so stupid? He had thought that she would be standing with him not going back to Takeshi. Once again he was wrong. He was always wrong and this time with huge consequences.

It was his fault that both Han and Kate and their… he swallowed tightly. Everything was his fault, Han, Kate, their baby were dead.

Sean sniffled. God he hated that he had caused this. If he had just listened to Han, avoid Neela, listened to his dad. And yes everyone made mistakes but his had just cost three people their lives, one who hadn't even seen the world..

He looked round the empty warehouse. How was he meant to do this? How was he meant to fix this? Nothing he did would bring them back or save that unborn baby who hadn't even seen how good and bright the world could be.

Slowly, he walked the warehouse. Counting each step, counting each minute. He had to make a plan; he had to do something.

"Ahhh!" he shouted into the space, his emotions flooding him - he couldn't hold them back anymore.

That's when he broke down…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sean's father found him at the warehouse the next day. The military taught you certain helpful things and he would never tell Sean but he always knew where he had been staying. But this wasn't where he'd been staying. This was somewhere completely different and he could tell Sean was effected by this place as much as the place was effected by him - it felt like the warehouse was depressed, sad, scared...<p>

It worried him to find his son here, on the ground, tear stains covering his face. What worried him most of all though was the fact he was all alone.

"I should send you home to your mum," he said, reaching Sean's side.

"I need to fix this,"

"How are you going to do that? You have no one here,"

He wasn't being sarcastic or rude, he was honestly wondering. Sean didn't look at his dad as he tried to find an answer to his question.

"I need to find Twinkie,"

"Here,"

He handed Sean a phone.

"Call whomever you need to. When you're finished, come home,"

Sean watched his father walk away like he had done so many times before. But this time, he was walking away because he cared. Dialling quickly, he gave Twinkie his location. Now all he had to do was wait…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Are you serious about this?" Twinkie asked, not for the first time. "This isn't exactly what I had in mind." <em>Or Han; he would've wanted us to leave town as quickly as possible leaving the psycho alone. <em>

"Twinkie, they're dead because of me. They died saving me and Neela. I owe them and I have to do something!"

"But racing Takeshi isn't going to bring them back. It's only get you killed!"

"I'm not going to be killed,"

"You will if race Takeshi. Don't you think you should honour Han and Kate death's by not trying to commit suicide!"

"This feels right to me. Doing this, puts things right,"

Twinkie sighed. There was no talking him out of this. Twinkie knew that for Sean, it would make Sean feel better but at what cost?

"Okay, I'll help but this is crazy,"

"I know,"

"I'll call the team,"

"Thanks Twink,"

"Yeah, whatever,"

For Sean he would do this even though he knew that this was going to cause a lot more trouble for everyone involved…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Are you happy now? You just destroyed everyone's lives! You killed two of the greatest people in the world!" Neela screamed at Takeshi.<p>

She was normally pretty good about holding things in. But she was going out of her mind. She had only chosen to go back with Takeshi to keep Sean safe but since Sean had decided to disregard that and challenge Takeshi, she was going out of her mind – she was grieving, could sleep at night, and so worried about Sean and Takeshi racing.

Neela didn't know about the baby, Sean never told her and she hadn't been there at the announcement. Of course if she had known this tiny titbit, she would've been using it against Takeshi. As it stood, she was trying to get Takeshi to see sense.

"Yes Neela, I am happy. My partner who was stealing from me along with his little annoying girlfriend. In a few days I will get rid of annoying flea and once again, my world will be right,"

"I will not stand for this!"

Takeshi grabbed her arm, holding it tightly. She felt panicky as his increased the pressure and she knew there would be a bruise there tomorrow.

"Neela, you don't have a choice,"

And that moment, her world crumbled…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Okay so this one is super short and please don't give up yet. I still I have more to come! On a side note, this story idea came from the song Just A Dream by Carrie Underwood. You should check it out!

Xoxo Miss Hood


	30. Han & Kate

_The wedding had been hectic to plan. David never knew when he could get time off and so most of the planning had been done with no real date in mind. So the dress had been organised and then the suits; the flowers had been next and the cake followed. The only problem they had with the cake was only Kate could go to the testings. David said he didn't mind and Kate sent photos of her eating the different cakes and the designs she liked as well as some she thought he would like. _

_The guys called him wimpy when he reread her letters and stared at the photos she sent. He brushed them off, ignoring them most of the time as he tried to find out when he could take time off. It was hard and he knew Kate wanted a specific date but couldn't have it, but he tried to get the time off._

_Kate organised where they could have the wedding and reception. She just looked at places, seeing if she liked it and sending him more photos of different places. It was those photos that got him through the worse nights. _

_He wasn't a great help in making decisions but it made him feel included. And when he got a weekend pass, he flew straight home where they would spend every second together. When he finally got the approval for his holidays, Kate was able to confirm everything. _

_The big day was perfect; everything coming together as planned and for Kate, she had never been happier. The dress had been white and a halter neck style. It was floor length with the bodice embroidered with delicate sequences. Her heels were white satin with a three inch heel and her hair was all curls but pulled off her face. _

_Neither had been happier and even after the honeymoon, Kate had stayed on cloud nine. But all good things must come to an end… _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p>The first thing Kate was aware of when she woke was soft music, classical stuff. It was quiet, like a lullaby and it made her want to stay asleep. The music seemed to echo through the room and it made her slightly relaxed.<p>

She shifted slightly and she groaned loudly. Her whole body ached and was stiff as a board. And she was just so tired. How could she be so tired after being asleep for so long?

"Hello my young friend. Open those beautiful eyes for me,"

Kate didn't know who was speaking. She didn't even know where she was. Slowly, and against her will, she opened them up. It was hard to open her eyes; it was like they were glued shut. Sitting beside her bed was an old Japanese man in a white lab coat. He smiled warmly at her and held out a cup of water to her.

"Carefully and slowly," he advised.

Kate sat up slowly and took the cup from him. She sipped it slowly and rejoiced in its coolness.

"Now before we get into anything, I want you to tell me what you remember,"

She swallowed her final mouthful and handed the cup back.

"It all seems like a dream," she confessed. "That sounds strange doesn't it?"

"Just tell me what you remember,"

"And then you'll tell me how Han is?"

The man nodded. She closed her eyes and let her mind fill with images.

"We were driving; this guy was crazy, he was chasing us. And we went through an intersection and collided with another car."

Kate stopped and moved her hand to her stomach. She winced as she felt her stomach was severely bruised. Would the baby be okay?

"How did you get out?"

She didn't answer straight away, trying to remember what had happened. They was screaming and Han's voice persistent in her ear.

"Han. He pushed me out but his leg was caught. I tried to pull him out but there was a fire, an explosion. I…I…"

She began to panic. Oh my God, was Han dead? She must have looked panicky, because the older man gently took her hand and rubbed it softly.

"Okay, it's okay,"

The man continued to rub small circled on her hand and she slowly calmed down.

"I saw what happened and helped you pull Han out,"

"Thank you. Not many people would do that for complete strangers. What are our injuries?"

She was almost afraid of the answer he was going to give her.

"You were asleep for two days, Han is still asleep. You received a bad head injury but it seems to be a lot better today. A series of cuts, scratches and bruises but your major injury was the baby,"

Kate held her breath but deep down, she already knew.

"You suffered a miscarriage. I didn't realise at the time and couldn't do anything to save the baby,"

She nodded, her bottom lip trembling.

"And Han?"

"His left leg is crushed. It will take a lot to fix. He broke three ribs and his right wrist is badly sprained,"

"But he's okay?"

"He is doing very well. We thought he might not wake but he had been awake a few times that I believe he will make a full recovery,"

Kate exhaled gratefully.

"Now my dear, it's time to check your injuries…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p>Han struggled to open his eyes. The constant beeping was the thing that had woken him up, but the constant but nice pressure on his hand was also a nice wake up. He groaned as he tried to move and forced his eyes to open.<p>

"Just take it easy, you're pretty broken up," Kate said softly.

"Hey,"

She smiled softly at him and then handed him a cup of water.

"Are you okay?" he asked after taking a sip of water.

She smiled weakly at him and squeezed his hand.

"I will be,"

"The baby?"

She shook her head and felt herself tear up. Han squeezed her hand; though he didn't have the attachment Kate did, he was still upset, hurt and inwardly, he didn't know how to act.

"So what now?"

Before Han could say anymore their phones dinged. Kate moved over to them, amazed that the phones were still alive and working.

"Who is it?"

"Twinkie, it's a group message. Sean's racing Takeshi tonight,"

"He'll get hurt,"

Kate turned back to Han.

"I have to go,"

"Wait, Kate!"

But she was gone and Han knew he had said the wrong thing…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I'm back! Now who gave up on me? Tell the truth! My computer has been off getting repaired and now is back and is all good! Han and Kate are alive but as much as it kills me, the baby isn't. It was a huge choice to make and one I was tossing around. I've wrote this chapter differently but I think this is the one that best describes both Han and Kate and their reactions. Love you all, Miss Hood xoxo


	31. Give Me A Gun

In all honesty, Kate should be in bed, resting or sitting beside Han making sure he doesn't hurt himself. There wasn't much else she _should_ be doing. From the miscarriage she was meant to be on bed rest until all internal bruises were fully healed. Instead she was racing across the city in a taxi to find Twinkie or Sean or someone who would talk some sense into those idiotic army brats!

And if she was honest, there was nothing more she would like then to rest with Han and take her time healing. She was hurting; hurting so much that she didn't know how she was ever going to cope with this. The ache in her stomach was still hurting, just that little and her other car crash injuries like the bruises felt like they were pounding under the surface of her skin.

What hurt the most was the fact that she was no longer going to be a mum. It wasn't like that she had dreamed about being a mother since she was little or anything like that; it was that she had already imagined a life with Han and their children. She had pictured the Christmas' and play dates and school recitals and watching that little one grow up.

It was like there was a hole in her and she had a fear that it wouldn't be filled. And if this is how she felt, how did Han feel? Goodness, she should go back to Han.

But she had to get to the race. She had to stop Sean from killing himself and others in vengeance for her and Han who were both still alive. But that wasn't all she was going for. It would be quite possibly the last time she saw Takeshi and as she fixed Han's gun in the back of her jeans like she'd seen cops so, she was going to make him pay.

Inhaling deeply, she winced slightly as she tried to think of a reasonable plan. It was payback time…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p>Kate was annoyed. She couldn't find anyone anywhere. They weren't at the garage – which had been closed by police but she could tell the team had been there – or at any of the places they normally ate at. She checked the different drift tracks and training tracks but there was no evidence of them there.<p>

Now it was getting dark and she still didn't know where they could be. She sighed. This was tiring and she was getting nowhere. Kate was running out of ideas on where they could be and time was ticking. She wanted to stop them before they got to the mountain, not once they were already dead.

She walked into a small take out place to find food before going to the last place – the damn mountain. She didn't even realise till she walked in, that this was Han's favourite place. All the hurt she had pushed down – all afternoon she had focused on finding Sean and Twinkie, ignoring her pain – now it was all back.

"Kate-san! Where's Han-san? It is good to see you!"

Kate could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as the old Japanese man came up to her. As he reached her, she hugged him – it was almost as good as hugging her dad.

"Everything okay? Did something happen with Han?"

She didn't know whether to shake or nod her head. She hugged him tighter and relaxed when she felt him rub her back gently. He pulled back, gently and took in her while appearance.

"Come with me," he told her and lead her through the small fast food place.

Kate followed him dutifully through and out to the back. Once out the back, Mr Satuo made her sit and moved to the kitchen. Kate watched him as he started to cook.

"You tell me everything while I cook,"

"You don't want to be involved," she weakly protested.

"You don't think I know what Han does? What you and he are involved in?" Mr Satuo asked, giving her a look that clearly stated that she wasn't going to get out of this. "Speak now,"

With a sigh she explained what had happened from the crash to the baby to Han's injuries. By the time she had explained everything, Mr Satuo came over to her with a large plate of food.

"Eat,"

She did was she was told and began to eat slowly. He sat down beside her and she immediately felt more comfortable and relieved by him just being near.

"Kate, you and Han are going to be fine. This is just one small bump in the long run of things,"

Kate nodded.

"One day, you'll look back and Tokyo will be nothing but a memory. Kate, take my advice, after tonight you and Han go away for a while where you and him can just be together. You both need it. Then if you want, come back to Tokyo,"

She gave him a watery smile.

"You will survive this," Mr Satuo told her, taking her hand and squeezing tightly. "You will see,"

She nodded, unable to find her voice.

"Your race is taking place on DK's Mountain. You will find your friends there at almost midnight,"

"Thank you," she sighed grateful.

"You will need protection. I want you to go see a friend of mine. He will give you protection,"

She nodded, knowing there was no point in arguing with him. She just didn't know what type of protection he wanted her to have…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p>Mr Satuo's friend was at least twenty years younger than Mr Satuo which made Kate wonder how they knew each other. Mr Satuo had just given her directions to the store and she made her way by herself.<p>

The store hadn't been that hard to find and by all accounts it looked just like another store. It wasn't till she entered, that she realised that this was no ordinary store.

"What do you want?" a man demanded in gruff Japanese.

The man had to be in his late forties and by the looks of things he wasn't native Japanese. She couldn't place his origin but she thought he was Chinese maybe even Korean. He had dark hair but a grey beard. And he was stocky man but not fat, just muscular.

"Satuo sent me," she replied in Japanese, trying not to tremble.

The man sized her up and then nodded.

"Come with me,"

Kate followed the man through the store and out to staff room. The room was dark and as he shut the door behind them, he flicked the light on. She gasped. They were surrounded by guns upon guns. Guns of different sizes, shapes and models. She only recognised one or two and she knew that the protection Mr Satuo spoke of wasn't a man to come with her but a gun.

"Take your pick. Though I do suggest the simple handgun."

Kate looked through the guns and picked out one that looked easy to use.

"Show me how to use it,"

"Feisty," he commented.

He moved closer to her.

"Hold it like this…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I want to thank everyone who is sticking with this story. I know I haven't been updating that much, so thank you for staying with me. A sadder note, I think I only have two chapters to go! So please stay with me. Thanks everyone! Xoxo Miss Hood


	32. Race Time

"You're a natural," Samson told her as she hit accurately another target. "Though the way you're frowning, I don't think that's what you really want to hear,"

Kate's frown deepened. It wasn't a comment she really wanted to hear. Honestly, she knew how to shoot a gun but hadn't touched one since David's funeral.

When she first met David, she had tried to impress him. So that had resulted in a lot of dates doing things she wouldn't normally do. That meant one day David took her out to the shooting range. They spent the whole day shooting and laughing. She learnt how to hold the gun, shoot, load it and aim.

At the funeral for David, the gun salute had made her sick. At that she swore she would never go near another gun again. But it seemed that she would always be around a gun. She just hoped that one day, her and Han could live without the needed protection.

Kate lowered the gun and reloaded it. She clicked it in and kept it lowered. Kate looked to Samson who was watching her.

"Thank you,"

"You really didn't need any help and you know it. So why have me show you?"

"A refresher course?"

It was clear that he didn't believe her but he didn't question her further. Kate was grateful for that because she didn't know why she made him show her how to use a weapon she already knew who to use. Maybe it was to erase David's training or maybe it was just to refresh her skills. She just didn't know why.

"I need a car," Kate said after a moment. "Do you know where I can something street worthy?"

"I have a contact. Come with me…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p>Samson's contact was helpful, at least. Kate found him cold and distant, especially towards her. She got the feeling that he did not like girls or girls driving. He didn't introduce himself but to Kate it didn't really matter. Samson and the contact talked and twenty minutes later she found herself sitting in a dark blue street car, a Mazda that was somewhat street worthy.<p>

"When you're finished with the car, bring it back to me,"

"You are assuming that I won't wreck the car,"

"You wouldn't be going to the races if you can't handle yourself,"

She nodded as it was very true. The races were for strong women cause if you flinch, you would be crushed.

"Thank you for all your help,"

He nodded and then very uncharacteristic, he said, "Keep yourself safe."

She nodded, taking his words to heart because she knew he really meant them. She fixed the gun in her jeans and took the keys off him. She said goodbye and slid into the car. Kate started it up and let it hum under her fingertips. Kate drove out and inwardly sighed, trying to gain some sort of courage.

It's time…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p>Kate found the race easy enough. There was so many people, it felt like the whole race community was there. And maybe they were just there because they were looking for a good time but maybe they were there in memory for her and Han. If that was the case, it would warm her heart. But this did promise to be one of the greatest races ever.<p>

Kate drove through the crowds, slower then she would have liked. There was so many people and she didn't want to hit anyone; that was the last thing she needed. Especially seeing that she was meant to be dead and all.

Deciding that she was never going to get through the crowds or to the race before it began, she pulled off and parked the car. She climbed out of her Mazda and took in the current scene. That's when the whispers started. Kate pulled her jacket on, hiding any bump that could be seen.

She was wearing tight jeans, a loose fitting purple shirt and now her black jacket. Even though she knew she looked good, she didn't feel it. The day had really taken it's toll and everything from the crash was literally just crashing down on her. But he was here on a mission, a mission of revenge.

Kate started to move through the crowd and the crowd parted for her. The whispering was now passing through the crowd with a fury. Many believed that it wasn't really Kate, just some look alike. Other thought she was a ghost who would now haunt every race. But none could believe the truth. Everyone had heard and knew that Kate and Han were dead, at least supposed. Now it was time for the truth.

She continued to walk through the crowd till she saw where the team was. Then she headed straight over to where they were; slacked mouthed and jaws hanging wide open. At the last minute she changed directions. Ignoring them and she turned, going straight to Takeshi. As she got closer, it seemed that Takeshi was just as shocked, if not more by her sudden and definitely unexpected appearance. She went straight over to him and then when she was good and close, she pulled the gun out and cocked it…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Gun!"<p>

More than one girl screamed and panic raced through the crowd.

"Everyone down!"

"Gun! She's got a gun!"

People were screaming everywhere and rushing behind her, but Kate never took her eyes off Takeshi and he didn't take his off the gun that was pointed at his heart. She smiled to him, smile that almost seemed that it had been taken from a page in his book.

"Hello Takeshi,"

She surprised herself at how calm her voice sounded and how confident it seemed. She watched him swallow tightly. And as wrong as it might have felt, it felt good to have him afraid of her. It might've been wrong but at the moment she didn't care.

She was facing her baby's killer and no one was standing in her road.

"I thought you were dead,"

She was almost pleased that he was getting his confidence back. It would make it that much more vengeful when she shot him.

"No, just my child,"

"What?" she heard an older gentleman exclaim.

She glanced behind Takeshi to who she knew was to be his uncle – she had never met the man but why else would an older man be here unless family?

"You don't have a child," Takeshi replied somewhat hesitantly, no knowing if to believe her or not.

"I was pregnant and me and Han were starting over. When you chased us and made us crash, you killed my unborn child. An innocent who wasn't even born yet and who had nothing to do with you or your vengeance,"

A few inhaled around her but she didn't take any notice of them. Right now, all she could see was Takeshi and her revenge.

"An eye for an eye, it says in the bible. A life for a life. You should die,"

"You wouldn't kill me," he mocked. "It's not in your nature; you're a nurse, you wouldn't hurt anyone. You heal them,"

"That was before you killed my child," she lifted the gun up. "Are you sure I won't? Isn't there a saying, _there's nothing like a woman scorned_? Well you've done more than just scorn me. So I ask again, are you sure I won't shoot you?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Kate,"<p>

His voice echoed through the crowd, causing everyone to turn around. And if seeing Kate was a surprise, seeing Han was like seeing someone being brought back from the dead. She inhaled sharply as his voice flooded through her.

"He's not worth it," Han continued, moving slowly towards her – though she didn't realise as it as her back was still to him.

Kate didn't know why he was here though she did have a couple of guesses. Han was here to stop her but she couldn't let him. She had to do this. She had to do this for her, for him, and for their baby.

Kate glanced quickly at him – he was moving away from a car she didn't know with their dear saviour and doctor in the driver's seat.

"He's not worth it and I can't lose you,"

She could hear the need in his voice and it hit her, right at her core. As much as she wanted, desired or needed this, she wanted, desired and needed Han more. She could lose him and she knew that he would never look at her the same if she shot Takeshi here and now.

Kate sighed and lowered the gun. With tears in her eyes she met Takeshi's eyes. He seemed to grin as she backed down. It took everything in her not to raise the gun back just to wipe the grin from his face.

"If Sean wins tonight, and he will win, you leave and never come around here again. You never touch me or Han or anyone of our family. You go and your gang goes and you never come back, never. You never come near Tokyo again,"

"Or what?"

"Or I shoot you now. And when Sean wins, you leave Neela alone. She's not your property,"

"And if I win?"

"I don't shoot you,"

"Not giving me much of a choice," Takeshi said.

"Should you really get a choice?"

He smirked at her.

"When I win, you not only not shoot me but Sean leaves back to whatever hick-town he came from, your team starts working for me, and you, you my precious girl will come join me as my personal girl,"

"So I can shoot you whenever I want?"

"So you can keep my bed warm."

"When Sean wins, you give back all of Han's money including the stuff I know Twinkie gave you. This district gets rid of you and the gangs; there will be no more gang activity."

"You and Han work for me, and it's a deal."

Kate glanced at Han but she already knew both their answers. He nodded to her so she turned back to Takeshi and put her hand out for him to shake it. She kept her eyes on him and he met her stare. Grinning he shook her hand.

"It's a deal."

Kate turned on her heel and walked back through the parted crowd to Han. She didn't go to his arms, she stood beside him, leaning on the car. Takeshi nodded and the race began…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: <strong>One chapter to go! It's kinda said to be at this point of the story. I hope you enjoy this second last chapter. Xoxo Miss Hood


	33. Epilogue

**Two Months Later…**

_Buzz. Buzzz. Buzzzz. _

A hand flew out from under the covers to push the vibrating phone away from her head. It kept buzzing but at least it wasn't right in her ear. Then the buzzing stopped. Kate was so grateful that the cursed thing wasn't making any noise. She sighed sleepily and moved more into the very warm body of her partner.

He didn't make a sound and she got the feeling he was still sound asleep. Well, with good reason, she thought as she drifted off to sleep. Last night had been a huge race and partying till late, really only getting to bed a few hours ago. Okay so technically they got home at a "reasonable" hour but both had been too hyped up to sleep. While they had gone to bed, they didn't sleep. Not till what felt was only an hour ago. But hell she had thoroughly enjoyed those rounds.

_Buzz. Buzzz. Buzzzz. Buzzzz. Buzzzzzz._

Kate groaned sleepily (and rather loudly) at the sound of Han's phone vibrating, again.

_Who the hell wants us at this time of night slash morning? God, what was the time? Can someone just shut that stupid piece of junk up? _

_Buzz. Buzzz. Buzzzz._

Kate rolled under the covers, leaving Han's embrace slightly, to get that stupid phone and turn it off – whoever it was could call them later; they were sleeping. Though Kate only left his embrace for a second, Han reacted straight away. And she was only able to leave his embrace for a second because Han was quick to pull her back into his very warm arms and chest.

She couldn't help but smile. Ever since the race night two months ago, they had been closer than ever. It had also helped that Takeshi had left and hadn't been seen since. And while Sean and Twinkie and the team were still around, it was just her and Han. Them against the whole world.

"Your phone," she whispered as it continued to buzz.

"Ignore it," he told her as he pulled her closer to him.

She moaned something that sounded like, "Pick up the damn thing," that Han ignored. He had gotten very good at ignoring those sort of requests when he had something else on his mind. Something must more fun than answering a phone.

He rolled her over so her back was into the mattress and he was kneeling over her. Slowly he started kissing every square inch of her causing her to moan and stutter and tremble. The vibrating phone soon stopped and as Kate squeezed her eyes closed to Han's ministrations, the phone was soon ignored.

Hell the things this man could do with his hands, not to mention his very talented tongue, it was enough to drive any girl crazy and put her mind on anything but the blasted phone.

_Buzz. Buzzz. Buzzzz._

Just as both were really beginning to enjoy where their kisses were leading, the phone started to vibrate again. This time, Kate couldn't ignore it.

"Han," she whimpered as he moved down her body.

She tried to push him off but he grabbed her hands so she couldn't push him away. She moaned softly but as he met her lips with his own, she broke away.

"Han, no sex till you answer that damn phone," she told him hotly, her Australian ascent very strong.

He let go of her hands and she reached for the phone that was now hanging off the edge of their bedside table. She thrust him the buzzing phone, promptly ignoring the smirk the Asian man had on.

"Better be good Twinkie," he greeted, watching Kate as she looked back at him.

"_Some guy's down here saying he knows you,"_

Han sat up, sliding off her and moving away. This caused Kate to get concerned. Whatever Twinkie was saying, it was damn important. She sat up in the bed, pulling the sheet up to her chest as Han got off the bed.

"Who?"

"_Says you ran with him in Mexico, got you hooked on American muscle," _

"You don't say,"

"What's going on?" Kate asked quietly.

"_Says the name's Toretto; mean anything to ya?"_

"Tell him to race Sean. We'll be there for the end,"

Han hung up and turned to Kate. The worry disappeared from her as she saw his smirk was back in place.

"Want to meet someone?" he questioned, sitting back on the bed.

"I suppose this guy is important so I better. You do know you're giving up sex?" she said, teasingly.

"Who said anything about givin' it up?"

He smirked and moved his hand to her…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p>Flushed and looking like she just rolled out of bed (which she literally did), Kate stood with Han at the top of the racetrack waiting for Sean and some mystery guy to turn up. She had barely got clothes on when Han was pulling her out the door; he had finished her off – it was the reason she was flushed.<p>

Since that night where she had almost shot Takeshi and where Sean had won the race of a life time, things at the races had only changed a little. Now Twinkie ran the races, Sean was the new DK and at every race with Neela by his side. Han had been put on permanent bed rest for six weeks but now was able to leave the house but wasn't allowed to drive just yet.

And Kate noticed that he didn't seem too worried about driving; she knew he enjoyed her driving him around. She had the feeling that he only liked this because he could tease her till she was on that edge while she was driving (which meant she was so wired when they got home, that they rarely left the bedroom).

Kate and Han were living in their own apartment, across the street for where their new garage was being built. Though technically it was Han's, Twinkie and Sean would be the managers with Han being a silent partner keeping things afloat. Kate liked that he was letting the boys really build the garage and be their own persons. She knew Han enjoyed not having the responsibility anymore.

Now that they were at one of the new drifting places, Kate knew that this guy was important to Han. This was the first week Han was able to really "participate" in their bedroom activities (his hands had been very busy these last few weeks), so to get him away from their place this guy had to be special, family almost.

Kate entwined her fingers with Han's. Han would need intense physical therapy for many more months to come and would likely always need the help of a walking cane. He was making good progress and Kate was happy. Though she hadn't gone back to work, she was helping Han which was kinda like work but so much more enjoyable.

Han had told she could go back to work, that he didn't need a carer or her to stay home and do nothing. But Kate had seen the way he looked at her when she went to physical therapy with him and when he managed to do something new – like walking to the bathroom without the walking cane – that she had just told him that she didn't want to work. That she was now a lady of leisure and wanted to stay home.

He had grinned at her and kissed her soundly. And though Kate at times missed the hospital, she didn't regret not going back. She was happy. She had never been so happy, well not recently anyway.

Things with Han were close to perfect; they had never been stronger and more truthful. It was really a wonderful time for both of them. And for Han, though he was injured he was happy, truly happy.

"Here they come!"

Kate took his hand and squeezed it lightly. He looked to her and she smiled. He gave her a rare smile as the winner came through and the crowd went wild. Kate watched Han light up as his friend hyped the crowd up. Kate watched as the crowd part as a young girl walked through and went to the giant's arms.

The man who was as large as a giant grinned as he saw the young girl. The man grabbed her and kissed her soundly. The girl laughed and hugged him. Kate noticed the blush that spread across her cheeks at something the man said. In return the giant treated her with such tenderness that it surprised her.

The giant and his girl moved over to her and Han. She smiled to them and met the girl's eyes. The girl returned the smile and Kate felt a connection to the girl. She almost felt like she should protect her from the cruel racing world.

"Hey man," Han greeted, shaking the man's hand in a "man" shake.

"Good to see to ya again,"

The young girl smiled at Han in a brotherly way. She then hugged Han, surprising Kate. She hadn't realised that both of them knew Han.

"Kate, allow me to introduce one of the greatest drivers in the world and a very old friend of mine, Dominic Toretto and his girl Courtney,"

Kate shook the giant man's hand with a big smile. Courtney then hugged Kate, surprising her again. She hugged the young girl back.

"Good to meet you both,"

Dom nodded his hello.

"How are ya liking Tokyo?" Dom asked as the crowd moved away to start dancing.

"What do you have planned?"

"Nothing yet."

Somehow Kate didn't believe him and she could see that Han didn't either.

"Want come have a drink back at our place?" Kate asked as she saw Han deliberating on what to say.

Dom looked to Courtney who nodded making Dom nod. It seemed now that things were going to get interesting (good interesting she hoped) with Dominic Toretto and his girl around…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So this is it. The End. The very last chapter for Learning To Love Again. And hasn't it been a ride? Yes there will be a sequel to Finding Home and Han and Kate will be in that._  
><em>

I want to give a huge thank you to Scoop-GTI who was the best help I could ask for! You were brilliant! Thank you so much!

My new story will be published in a few months, possibly weeks. Till then xoxo Miss Hood


End file.
